


Behind Closed Doors

by RockiinRobynTweet



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Accident, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Blood, Cannibalism, Character Death, Charlie is a boss, Confusion, Crazy, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Relationship, Funny, Kissing, Modern Era, Murder, Neighbors, New Orleans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Rejection, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sadness, Secret Identity, Sexual Tension, Singing, Slow Dancing, Teasing, Tragedy, lots of fighting, secret room, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 51,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockiinRobynTweet/pseuds/RockiinRobynTweet
Summary: This an modern era human AU where Alastor escapes from prison and has to chang everything about him one night he meets a girl and decides to mess with her but slowly everything around him changes
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 55
Kudos: 214





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!
> 
> And here is my newest fic "Behind Closed Doors" I hope you guys like it!

The girl looked around nervously to make sure she was alone. Once she got done looking she opened up her closet door slowly shaking with fear. The door was now fully open; she looked around once more and listened to make sure she was alone. Silence all you could hear was her shaky breath she tiptoed to her kitchen. Still no sight of him. She grabbed a knife and walked back to her hiding spot. Once she got back she shut and locked the door and exhaled. She had a weapon she was able to protect herself. She started backing up still eyeing the knob to see if it stayed still. But she bumped into something she froze. 

She stayed still, still feeling the object behind her. Still facing the door she felt a breath on her head as well as a low chuckle. She started breathing harder as she turned around and looked up. She wasn't alone. At that moment she heard another chuckle.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie had just gotten done with work. She sat down next to her closest friends. Vagatha and Anthony had a long day and finally she was able to just sit on the couch and watch TV. While they were watching a movie an emergency broadcast came on. It was the news? On the TV the trio saw a slender tall blonde haired woman with a huge smile. Next to her was a slender small man with light blonde hair who seemed tired. The woman then spoke. 

“Hello I’m Katie Killjoy and this is…”

“Tom Trench!” The man said while hitting the table. 

The woman straightened her papers. “We interrupt this broadcast for an emergency announcement. Serial killer on the loose after escaping from prison. He is known for killing his six closest friends by beating, strangulation, poisoning, hanging, drugging, and drowning. I repeat beating, strangulation, poisoning, hanging, drugging, and drowning.”

“The male escaped prison just an hour ago. Please be on a lookout if you see anything odd or anyone that fits this description call the police. Last place the man was seen was Lae Street.” After that the man looked over to the woman. 

“Last thing folks. His name is Alastor Wright. Stay safe.” After that their movie resumed and left the three in shock. Charlie looked at Vaggie with worry in her eyes. They lived on that street. At that moment Charlie got up and started locking the doors and windows. After that she got back to the couch to assure her friends that everything was locked. 

“Okay, everything is locked. Good thing I checked because the back door was unlocked.” Charlie then looked to the side. 

“Yeah crazy how someone could kill their friends.” Vaggie then crossed her arms. 

“Yeah no kidding it's crazy how someone could go crazy!” Angel then crossed his eyes and started spinning his fingers by his temples making the two girls laugh. 

“Hey if you guys want you can stay the night.” Charlie then got up to go to the kitchen to grab some drinks. 

“Thanks Charlie!” Vaggie yelled to her. Charlie then got back to the living room and looked at her friend. She wouldn't know what to do if she ever lost them. Vagatha was her best friend ever since they were teens. In her life she always called her Vaggie for Vagatha sounded too proper. She had long hair that was brown but she dyed it white with pink on the ends. She was short, she had her left eye covered by her hair for when they were kids she had a freak accident and now her eye was scared.

Anthony, who liked to be called Angel, was a man they met while the two were out shopping and he was passed out on the ground. He was a very tall man that had medium length hair that was dyed blond but his brown roots were showing. He too had something wrong with his left eye. It was scratched out and was now permanently shut by the skin growing. He had a gold tooth. 

Charlie lastly had long blonde hair with light pink highlights not too noticeable unless you looked hard. She was tall for a girl but was shorter than Angel but taller than Vaggie. She always had red spots on her cheeks from blushing a lot… Lastly the most noticeable thing were her light blue eyes when you looked at her that was the first thing you saw. 

Charlie gave all her friends drinks to resume their movie. But the whole time Charlie felt uneasy because of the killer being last seen in her neighborhood. After a while her friends finally fell asleep leaving Charlie awake. While cleaning everything up she looked over at the computer and before she knew it she put in “Alastor Wright” and pressed search. 

He was a 23 year old male. A year older than her. He used to be a talk show host. He was very popular and slowly started distancing himself from everyone until his friends decided to visit him and that was the last time they were seen. His six friends- Noah, Sophia, Oliver, Axel, Ava, and Liam all died that night. He gave them all their own deaths and eventually one of his other friends came to check up on him when she opened up the door and saw bodies and called the police to which he was sentenced for life. 

After learning everything Charlie fell down a deep internet hole learning about Alastor Wright. Charlie started getting tired and looked at the time. 

1:00 A.M.

It was late. She started turning everything off and double checking the windows and doors. It started raining for a while. She stood there with the window cracked listening to the rain. As she was looking in the darkness there was lighting and with the quick flash she saw a person. Charlie backed away who was out this late? She then remembered the killer. Was that him? She immediately locked the window and started walking toward her room then heard something. It was a knock, Charlie sharply turned around and she started breathing hard. She heard another two knocks. She started walking away but then heard a voice. 

“Help please, is there anyone here? He’s going to get me!” 

Charlie hurriedly walked toward the door and listened. 

“I’m begging you if you can hear me please help me I’m hurt!” 

It was a male voice. She looked through the peephole. It was a man in a white button up with a brown vest. His shirt was half unbuttoned and his arm was bleeding really bad. He had glasses, brown hair and eyes. He fit the description. She looked over to her kitchen and grabbed a knife. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“What is your name?” She asked while clutching the knife.

“I’ll tell you if you let me inside please I don’t wanna die.” 

“I’m not letting you in until you tell me your name.” Charlie put her hand on the lock. 

“Okay! It’s Alexander. Now please? He’s going to get me!” 

Charlie hurriedly unlocked the door and swung it open. The man ran in and shut the door and locked it. Charlie observed him, he fit the description perfectly. But then again a lot of people looked like that brown hair and eyes were very common… The man stood up slowly with a small smile. He was tall and well built. Charlie clutched the knife tighter. 

The man chuckled. “Thanks doll.” The man looked down at her and smiled. Charlie's heart was beating faster. He was soaked, hurt, and was staring at her. Was this a mistake? “Um no problem… Do you need help with your arm?” She then pointed to his arm. He looked at it and chuckled. 

“I would like that. But first you need to get rid of that.” He then walked over to her and grabbed the knife. Charlie tried to get it back but he held it too high from her. “C’mon doll I’m not the killer. You can trust me.” His grin got wider.

“O-Okay let me grab my stuff I’ll be right back.” Charlie then walked away. What was she doing? She let in a random dude in her house while a serial killer was out. She rolled her eyes, she was so smart. She got back to the living room and patted the couch to motion the man to sit down. The man walked over and chuckled. 

“Thanks for helping, I could've died.”

“No problem… Um so what happened exactly?” 

The man looked to the side. “Well I was just relaxing and heard my window break and next thing I know there is this dude in my house trying to kill me but I got away and came here.”

Charlie finished wrapping his arm and just listened to his voice. It was interesting to hear, addicting even. She could listen to it all day; she then observed his face and body. He was very attractive. She then heard his voice again. 

“See something you like?” He smirked.

“No and for your information I have a boyfriend.”

“Oh my gosh! A boyfriend? No way!” He laughed. “Relax sweetheart I don’t date or find girls cute or interesting I don’t do relationships.”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Good. Anyways Alexander?” 

“It’s actually something else, but I don’t like my real name so I re-named myself that.” He then sat back on the couch. “And you are..?” 

“Charlotte. But please call me Charlie.” 

“Okay Charlotte. So what are you doing up this late?” He started observing the place. 

“Ah I was paranoid so I did research on the killer and made me even more paranoid…” 

“Ahh smart.” He then laughed. 

“Hey I can kick you out. So watch it.”

The man looked over at her and smirked he moved over to her. And got close to her face. “I’d like to see you try.”

Charlie started blushing but quickly got up. “Hey, I thought you didn’t like girls.”

Still on the coach he responded. “I don’t but I do like teasing them always so easy. Anyways can I crash here for the night?”

“I guess. I’ll get you a blanket and pillow.” After that she grabbed the items and gave it to him then said goodnight. She layed on her bed wide awake. There was a stranger in her house for all she knew he could be another killer… She got up and locked the door. She then had another thought. He was extremely attractive and his voice was even better. She shook her head to dismiss those thoughts. She had a boyfriend and at that moment she grabbed her phone and texted him. 

“Hey Harold you awake?”


	2. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!

This was the day. 

The day Alastor was going to escape he couldn't take it anymore. He was trapped. No matter what he couldn't satisfy his hunger he hated this place and he was sick of it. So he escaped. He kept running adrenaline helping him as he heard the sirens. He knew exactly what he was going to do. Go back to his house.

Upon returning to his neighborhood he saw his house and smiled. So many memories. So he walked toward it and saw someone in the living room watching TV. He smiled sinisterly at his first kill upon escaping. So he went toward the window in his old room. The window was broken so it could never fully close he quietly opened it and slipped in. He then walked to the living room and saw a young girl.

What a pity so young. He walked over and grabbed a handful of her hair and whispered in her ear while she whimpered. “It seems like you're in my house. I advise you to hide. I'll give you 3 minutes.” He then let go to which the girl ran. Alastor then turned off all the lights and quietly waited. After the three minutes he started walking around silently listening for the girl. Silence. He was impressed. Usually they were breathing hard but not this girl. And so he went to the master bedroom. Half of the time people hide in their closets so he hid in the bathroom she had to come out some time. And sure enough she did. 

He slipped inside the closet and waited for her to come back. The girl came back and locked the door. Then she slowly started backing up until she ran into him. Alastor’s smile got bigger as she turned around. He then grabbed her arm to hold her back. She then slashed his arm to which he started laughing more. He then grabbed her hair again. “That wasn't very wise.” He then pinned her down and started choking her. After he finished he got off the girl. He craved more, he had been stuck for too long and he wanted more. 

So he went across the street and knocked on the door. It started raining. He explained he was hurt but then she asked for his name. He quickly thought and the first thing that came to the mind was Alexander. Maybe the news of his escape already spread. Now he had to be on the down low. Shortly after convincing her he was let in. There he saw a medium height girl with long blond hair. She had red cheeks, pale, very skinny. But one thing that caught his eye was her light blue eyes so bright and innocent looking. She was good looking. But all he could think of was painting her pale skin with blood. Hearing her voice made him wonder what it sounded like when it was hoarse from screaming, what it sounded like when she was begging...

But he would have to wait. So he talked to her for a while and soon his high went down. He couldn't kill her. It would be suspicious and for all he knew she would be noticed if she died and she could have people in the house. So he said goodnight, after a while he got up and walked to the room that she walked into. He grabbed the knob and turned it. Dammit. It was locked. He then reached above the door frame. Bingo. There was a key. She was smart but not quite enough. 

She let a strange man inside her house but she locked her bedroom door just in case. Slowly he opened up the door and saw her. She looked pretty. Alastor had never found an interest in girls but Charlie was different. She was interesting, she seemed smart, innocent, pure, naive, and curious. He would keep her around for her to become his play thing… Puppet slowly gain her trust and once she had fully trusted him he wanted to break her. Yes he did say he didn't find an interest in girls but that didn't mean he couldn't become friends with her and tease her. It had been awhile since he had fun. But first he had to be off the grid and pretend to die to change everything about him. So he went closer to her and removed a strand of hair from her face admiring her before he left. 

He then left her room and locked the door. And found a pen and paper. 

“Charlotte, thank you for helping and I would like to become friends. If you ever want to chat I live across the street. It was a pleasure meeting you.

Alexander”

He then slid the note under her door and left. It was time to get to work. And so for the rest of the night he cleaned up the scene and started removing her things to a totally different area. He shaved her hair, took out her teeth, and cut off her fingers so there could be no way of identifying her. After that he went to the store. He bought light brown hair dye and a few clothes and went to his house. His hair was no longer dark brown. It wasn't a big change but it will do for now. He then bought contacts so that he wouldn’t wear his glasses. 

After that he went to set up the murder scene. He found a homeless man who looked very similar to him and placed him in a ditch and used the girls old phone to tell the police where he last saw the killer. He then destroyed the phone and waited for the morning to hear the news on the TV. 

Alastor woke up early to watch the news for updates. After the weather two people appeared on the screen. 

“Hello! I’m Katie Killjoy…”

“And I’m Tom Trench.” 

“And we have some surprising news. Serial Killer Alastor Wright found dead in a ditch. It is safe to say that we won’t have to worry anymore. But sadly he took another life as an unidentified woman was found dead near him. And now on to other news…” 

After that Alastor chuckled and turned off the TV. Today he would get the house and have everything placed under Alexander Willson. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie woke up to make breakfast for everyone. After getting dressed she found a letter and read it. After reading it she went to the living room and he was gone. She was a little upset but she didn't mind it. She then made breakfast and got herself a cup of coffee and turned on the TV. The killer was dead. That was a relief. She wouldn't be so paranoid anymore after that she woke up Vaggie and Angel and explained what happened last night and the recent news. 

Vaggie scolded her for letting in a total stranger. But Charlie argued that he was hurt. 

“Well he could've been the killer! He’s gone and the killer is dead? Doesn't that sound suspicious?” She then looked at Angel for backup. 

Angel got the cue and started talking. “Yeah it does seem kinda odd…” 

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Well I’ll prove that he wasn't the killer.” Charlie then led her friends to his house and knocked. And to Vaggie and Angel’s surprise he opened up the door. 

“Charlotte.” He said with a grin.

“Hey, just wanted to make sure you were fine.” She chuckled. 

“Of course I would be. Why wouldn't I be?” He leaned against the door frame, Charlie started thinking of what to say but Vaggie interrupted. 

“Because we thought you were the killer.” She then cocked her hip out and crossed her arms with a bored look on her face.

Charlie looked over at Vaggie but Alastor started talking. “I see. I don’t blame you, we look alike but don’t worry now if you don’t mind. I have a long day and I need to start it. Good day.” He then shut and locked the door and made his way leaving Charlie and her friends alone. Good thing he didn't kill her she had friends over. But today was the day that he left his old name behind and changed his entire identity. 

“See I told you. Now come on we need to get to work.” Walking back Charlie was upset that he ended the conversation so early. But she had to dismiss those thoughts because she had to go to work soon. 

They went back to the house. After getting dressed Vaggie and Charlie went to their jobs leaving Angel to go do his own thing. So Vaggie and Charlie started driving to their job. They worked as therapists in a company that Charlie opened. It had been a place where they could talk to criminals or former criminals and help them through their problems and so far they have helped tons of people who were very popular. And slowly they were being noticed. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alastor went to many places to get a car, the house, and many other things by the end of the day he was known as Alexander Wilson. He had a new life, a new beginning to not screw up. After a long day he knew where to go. A place to see his old friends. Since it was late the place was closed but he knew a way to sneak in. 

He went through an open window and slipped in and saw an older man with salt and pepper hair. Middle age. Wide shoulders. He had a white button up with black pants. Alastor went to the side and knocked something over to distract the man. He then sat on one of the bar stools and waited. 

The man turned around and jumped back. “Shit. You scared me.” He then resumed cleaning but then looked at Alastor again. “You slimy bastard you got out?” He raised his eyebrow.

Alastor laughed. “It’s good to see you, Husker. And no I escaped.” He then observed his eyes one thing that drew Alastor to Husk to know him better were his eyes. He had heterochromia, one eye was an amber gold, the other one was Hazel with an green being the dominant color while you could barely see the brown. 

“You gotta be kidding me. People will know who you are in no time. Your name ain't exactly common.” He laughed. 

“Well that’s why I changed it. Alexander Wilson.” He threw out his arms as he exclaimed. 

“Wow that’s stupid anyways no matter how much I hate you we’ve missed you.” He let out a small smile but it went away as quickly as it came. 

Alastor smiled. “Thanks I’ve missed you guys too even though I don’t want to admit it. Now where is Niffty?” 

“She’s cleaning up in the back, she'll be happy to see you.” Alastor said goodbye to Husk and went to go find his friend. She was a short girl with short red hair and a single blond streak. She has many freckles on her cheeks. She had marble gray eyes. She had a white shirt with a shirt with boots with a scarf around her neck. 

“Is that Niffty?” Alastor said while poking his head out. 

Niffty turned around and gasped. “Al you got out we’ve missed you!” She then hugged him to which he flinched. Forgetting his rule. 

“Ah I’ve missed you too but I escaped and now my name is Alexander okay darling?”

Niffty smacked him on the arm. “You know you're only getting yourself in more trouble.” She giggled. 

Alastor chuckled. “Yes but if I were to be let out where would the fun be in that?”

Niffty chuckled. Alastor then said goodbye to her and Husk once more and drove home. As he got home he sat down. Now he would need a job. He started looking online and found a job at a therapy place he was good at talking to people and he could use those secrets to expose people. He entered all his information and the computer read. 

“An appointment with the manager is for 9:00 tomorrow!” 

He smiled. A good way to end the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys liked it! Also I hope that nothing's confusing about the name change. And Alastor has some plans for Charlie...


	3. Please Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!
> 
> Also I know Harold's real name but I'm keeping it as this name because his real name is to long and I'm already use to this name sooo yeah.

He woke up bright and early for his job interview. He would need a diploma for the job so he made a fake one with his name. After he got done he ate and made his way to the location he went inside and saw the girl whom he saw yesterday by looking at her he could tell she remembered him to. He walked up to the counter and gave her the papers. 

“Hello I’m here for the interview. And nice seeing you again.” He smiled. 

Vaggie only looked at him with caution. “Hmm okay I’ll call Charlie.”

Alastor’s smile got bigger. The lovely girl was the owner of this place. Perfect more time to spend with her. After a while he saw her and she looked really excited. 

“Alex!” She went up to go hug him but he stopped her. 

“Hello Charlotte and please don’t touch me. I don’t like it.”

Charlie got red from embarrassment. “Sorry. Anyways what brings you here?” She placed her hands on her hips with a small grin.

“I’m here for the interview. I need a job!”

“Well, come to my office and we can discuss it.” She started walking away and motioned him to follow her. He obeyed and followed her. As he got in her office it was quite big but not emorous. He then observed Charlie had a Black pants with a low V-cut white long sleeved she looked good in it. 

“So Alex why do you think you should work here?”

Alastor smirked as he was ready to unleash so many lies. He did research on what therapists did and what they should say to their employer. After a while Charlie got done asking questions about the job and started asking him questions about himself. After asking more questions Charlie stood up and stuck out her hand. 

“It’ll be a pleasure working with you.” Her smile grew.

He shook her hand. “Likewise.”

As he was about to leave Charlie asked him a question. “So Alex if you want I’m hosting a small dinner party tonight and was wondering if you'd like to come. So we can know each other a bit better.”

Alastor rubbed his chin. It wouldn't hurt him to go. “I would love to.”

Charlie giggled. “Perfect! See you around 6?” 

Alastor nodded. “Okay, see you then and we can talk more about when you can start working. Bye!”

Alastor waved goodbye and left the place where there were a few more people he had to see before the dinner. So he went to a private club owned by his oldest friend Rosie. When he got there he knocked and the redhead answered. “Al? What are you doing here?”

“Ah can’t a man see his other friends?” He chuckled.

“Why of course he can. Mimzy and Rosie are in the very back.” She then opened up the door to let Alastor in. As he was walking there he saw Rosie and he smiled widely but it was quickly ruined when he heard a familiar voice behind him. “Alastor is that you?” Alastor rolled his eyes and put on a fake smile and turned around. 

“Mimzy dear!” 

“I thought I would never see you again! And I just want to say I’m terribly sorry for what I did…” She looked away and started playing with her fingers. Alastor remembered the night he got arrested Mimzy had walked in and freaked out and called the cops. But the thing that strained him was that she killed people too so why did she call them? 

“Ah water under the bridge. Dirty water under an awful bridge. I don’t think I’ll ever forgive you. You called the cops on me yet you do the same thing I do!” 

Mimzy quickly looked up at him. “Hey, the only reason why I did it was because you weren't giving me any attention and I was angry at you for declining my request for us to date.” 

He rolled his eyes once more. “That’s stupid Mimzy. You know I don’t like dating. It's a waste of time. Now if you don’t mind I would like to go see Rosie.”

“Wait Al…” She reached for him but remembered his rule: don't touch him. She then watched him walk away. He had to forgive her eventually.

Alastor started walking toward his oldest friend Rosie. They were practically brother and sister. They got along perfectly and looked very much alike. He had known Rosie ever since he was 16 when he first killed someone he didn't remember how they met but she had saved him that day for he almost got caught. So he walked up to her and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled as widely as she could. 

“Alastor your back!” She then opened her arms wide and Alastor accepted her hug. “It’s been too long.”

“Actually I escaped if I waited. I would be dead by the time I was let out.” He laughed. Rosie scolded him for escaping but dismissed it. 

“Ah always up to tricks I see. Anything else?” She then put on a smirk and raised her right eyebrow.

“Actually yes I had to change my identity. The name is Alexander Wilson doll.” Rosie chuckled. “Is that the best name you could come up with?”

Alastor rolled his eyes. “Yes and I think it’s a good name. Well it was nice seeing all of you. But I must go.”

But before Alastor could leave Rosie asked him about Mimzy he then explained that she had a chance but screwed up that was her fault and if he were ever to forgive her it would be the day he fell in love with a woman. Rosie chuckled then said goodbye to her dearest friend. 

Alastor left the building and went toward Charlie’s house awaiting the dinner. Upon arriving he knocked and Charlie answered. She was wearing high waisted jeans with an off the shoulder black top and her hair was curled, she looked nice. She let him in and he sat himself at the dinner table. There he saw Vaggie and Angel. But an unfamiliar man was sitting across from him. He was wearing jeans and a button up. His eyes were bottle green, his hair was a dark green with teal highlights. One thing that Alastor knew was that he really liked green.

Alastor sat down, being quite as usual, then the man spoke up. “Hm I’ve never seen you before. The name Harold.” The man then stuck out his hand. So this is the boyfriend Charlie was talking about. “The name Alexander but you can call me Alex.” 

“Nice meeting you Alex.” Alastor observed him; he seemed to be very confident; he was also quiet. But they were talking until Charlie gave everyone their plates then sat down by Harold. “Glad you could make it Alex.” She warmly smiled. Alastor didn’t know why but everytime she smiled it lit up a room. 

“I assume you’ve already met Harold?” 

Alastor was going to answer but Harold spoke. “We have he seems… Interesting. So how did you guys meet?” 

Charlie explained what happened that night while Harold just quietly nodded along the story then looked at Alastor. “Well good thing she’s kind or you would've been as good as gone.” 

Alastor poked his food. “Indeed.”

After Charlie talked to him about the job and what not and said he could start training tomorrow. Alastor happily agreed and went on with the dinner. Alastor enjoyed his time with her friends warming up to her and he got to know Charlie a bit more. But the one person who was just as quiet as him stared at him as if Alastor was going to do something. It confused him but he took nothing into it. He observed how Charlie and him would talk. 

At some moments they seemed like the happiest couple on earth but then other moments Charlie looked nervous talking to him. True he did look intimidating but they were dating. After the party Charlie talked to Alastor privately. 

“Hey thanks for coming. It was nice seeing you again and especially since your arm is looking better.” She chuckled. 

“Indeed all thanks to you dear.” He winked.

Charlie blushed. “Anything else before you go?”

“Yes, how long have you been dating?”

“A year. Surprised he hasn't left me yet considering how annoying I get…” She started messing with her fingers. 

“Ah don’t say that you're not annoying just… What’s the word… You just have energy and positivity. And a year that’s a mighty long time.” He chuckled. Charlie then looked up. 

“Um if you don’t mind me asking have you ever had a girlfriend? I know what you said about the whole girl thing but…” 

Alastor’s smile grew. “Yes once. But that was the last time. Now I do believe it’s time for me to get going. Thanks again for the dinner doll.” He then kissed her hand and waved bye leaving Charlie on her front porch. ‘Why couldn't Harold be charming?’ She rolled her eyes and went inside. 

Charlie went inside and started cleaning up while Angel and Vaggie left. But before leaving she talked to Vaggie. “Please don’t leave me with him.” 

Vaggie chuckled. “Charlie you guys have been dating for a year your fine if you don’t want to do anything just tell him. I have to go love ya bye.” And with that she was gone leaving Charlie in the house alone with him. She never even wanted to date him. He was rude and unpleasant. She wanted to leave him so bad but at last her father would never allow that. 

So she went into the kitchen and started washing the dishes. As she was doing so she felt a gaze on her. She ignored it and started washing the dishes again but then she felt someone behind her. She exhaled “Shouldn't you be home?” She asked while still facing the sink. 

“Yeah… But I’ve missed you.” He then placed his hands on her waist. Charlie winced at the placement and nervously chuckled. “Well it’s getting late. Let me walk you to the door.” She started walking away but Harold grabbed her wrist and yanked her back to him. 

“C’mon don’t be like this.”

Charlie exhaled. “Well if you missed me you would be talking to me sitting next to me. Not being quite the whole dinner and trying to seduce me. I’m not in the mood.” 

Harold rolled his eyes. “Ugh you're no fun. I should just leave you and tell mother that I got bored of you.”

Charlie smiled. “That’s a great idea.” She then crossed her arms and looked away. But she looked back up at Harold and he looked angry. She immediately regretted what she said. He started walking toward her. “Wait I was just kidding Haro-.” At that moment Harold smacked her on the face. He then pointed a finger at her. “You should be grateful for having me. I give you everything!”

Charlie had enough. He had been abusing her for years. “Oh really like what? Punches and slaps if so yeah you have been giving me everything!” 

Harold only got angrier and hit her once more. “You know what? I’m hurt by what you said and there's only one way I can forgive you.” He smiled sinisterly Charlie knew what this ment and started running away from him. So many thoughts were going through her head but she only listened to one. ‘Get out of this house.’ So she ran. She could never make it to her friend's house so she only had one option. She looked at the house across the street and ran toward it. She turned around and saw her boyfriend running behind her. She started knocking rapidly at the door watching her boyfriend get closer and closer. 

There was a chance that he would ignore her. He would dismiss her and tell her to go home. They weren't close yet heck she thought he didn't even consider her a friend but she needed to get away from Harold and his house was the closest. She started knocking even harder Harold almost toward her. 

Harold then grabbed her wrist and smiled sinisterly. “You’ve been a bad girl.” Charlie started fighting back hoping Alex would be at the door soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it. Alastor is working as a therapist to find out people's secrets and use them against them. We learned a little more about Charlie's and Harold's relationship. And now she's going to the closest house to find someone to keep her safe but the question is... Will he answer in time?


	4. Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!
> 
> And will Alastor open the door? Or leave Charlie alone with Harold?

After dinner Alastor went to his house to relax. He undid his bowtie and poured himself a glass of wine and watched TV. The dinner was interesting especially between Charlie and her “boyfriend”. She didn’t seem comfortable with him. He wondered what’s going on between them and he should have asked more questions. He didn’t know why but he couldn't stop thinking about Charlie. Her pale skin was smooth, he wondered what blood would look like on her. He shook his head at the thoughts. 

He proceeded to watch TV while sipping his wine he heard a loud knock. He jumped at the sudden sound he looked over at his clock. It was 10 he rolled his eyes and slowly got up. The person started knocking louder and faster. He rolled his eyes again. He then smiled. Since they were going to be so impatient he was going to make them wait. The person kept knocking but then it stopped. So he went to the door and opened it there he saw Harold dragging Charlie away. She looked like she was struggling; he tilted his head. 

“Charlotte?” 

Charlie looked over at him and gasped. “Alex!” She got out of Harold’s grasp and ran toward him and got behind him. He looked down at her, she looked scared. He then looked up at Harold and he looked angry. Harold then chuckled. 

“Haha Charlie’s a little drunk let me just take her back.” He started walking toward her but Alastor spoke. 

“Well if that’s the case why does she look scared?” He looked down at Charlie. “Charlotte are you okay?” Charlie shook her head no. 

“No he hit me.” 

Alastor looked back at Harold. “Is this true?” 

“No, like I said she’s drunk.” He scowled. He started walking toward her again. Alastor thought this would be the perfect time to show that Charlie could trust him. Alastor grabbed his wrist. 

“Now let’s hear what the doll has to say. Where did he hit you?” 

Charlie pointed to her cheek. Alastor didn’t see anything until she moved her eyes. She had a popped blood vessel and it was quite big. His smile grew. “So you didn’t hit her?” He side-eyed Harold. 

“No I would never.” 

“Then why does she have a popped blood vessel in her eye. You hit her quite hard because it’s big. Now if you don’t mind I’m going to have her stay with me for the night to make sure she’s safe.” He then walked inside with Charlie but then Harold grabbed his arm. 

“You're going to regret this.” He scowled. 

Alastor chuckled. “I highly doubt that.” And with that him and Charlie were inside. Charlie was about to hug him but quickly remembered he didn't like getting touched. 

“Thank you so much Alex.” She rubbed her arm.

“Anytime dear I knew something was up between you too. But why did you come to my house?” He started pouring another class of wine and gave it to her. 

“Yeah… And because my other friends live too far and you were the closest one. Sorry I know we're not friends bu-.”

“Dear, why don’t you think we're friends?” He sat down by her and sipped his wine. 

“Because we just met and I assumed sorry…” 

Alastor rolled his eyes. “Well I’ve been to your house and you’ve helped me we know each other on a first name basis. And don’t apologize you did nothing wrong.” 

“Oh sor- Ok and friends?” 

He clicked his glass with hers. “Friends.” After that the two talked for quite some time laughing and learning more about each other. Alastor actually enjoyed her company, he enjoyed talking to her and he didn’t mind it when she would interrupt him. Just by the way she would talk she seemed really open, manipulative. She would listen to him easily and he could use her in the future. After a while Alastor finally got up and grabbed her hand Charlie tilted her head. Alastor started leading her upstairs. 

Charlie got confused. Right before opening the door she stopped him. “Alex are you sure? We just met…” 

Alastor tilted his head but then started laughing. “Darling this is the guest bedroom. Did you think we were going to have sex?” He laughed again. 

“No um…” She started blushing from embarrassment. Alastor’s smile grew, he then pinned her by the door grabbing her wrist. He chuckled lowly. “Do you want to?” 

Charlie started breathing harder. “I- um…” She started stuttering. Alastor only stared at her waiting for a response. “Darling I asked you a question.” He got closer to her grinning. 

“Um we just met I-I don’t know…” 

Alastor then laughed and backed away and opened up the door. “I was only teasing you dear. I’ll see you tomorrow. Au revoir!” He then waved bye and went to his room and shut the door leaving Charlie dumbfound. What just happened? 

She felt her face was warm. She didn’t like him did she? She shook her head and went inside the bathroom and looked in the mirror, she looked like a tomato. She then looked to the side she didn’t want to admit it but when he pinned her she liked it. But they were only friends, nothing more, that's it! Maybe she did. No she was still together with Harold but she was mad at him maybe… She got out of her room and stared at Alastor’s door. She started walking toward the door. 

What was she doing? She was going crazy! She didn’t like him, she was just tipsy… She raised her hand slowly about to knock but she stopped herself. 

“No.” She then covered her mouth. She didn’t mean to say that out loud. She started walking away but heard a voice behind her. 

“My dear I thought you were already in bed. Why are you still up?” 

She turned around. She saw Alastor leaning against the door frame he didn’t have a shirt on and he had loose flannel pants on. He looked so lean and slender but one thing that caught her eye was a diagonal scar across his stomach and a few more on his chest they looked old. She wanted to say something but nothing came out. 

He laughed. “You know it’s not polite to stare. Also why were you by my door? What did you want to say?” He smirked. 

“Well maybe if you had a shirt on I wouldn’t be staring.” She didn’t mean to say that. “Um well anyways I was outside your door because I wanted to spend some more time with you.” She then looked away and rubbed her arm. 

Alastor chuckled. So she thought he looked good. And by what she said he could tell she also enjoyed his company but he wanted to keep her waiting. “Ah well I’m afraid it’s late but maybe tomorrow we can spend more time together. Goodnight dear and thanks for the compliment.” He winked and shut his door leaving Charlie embarrassed by what she said. 

After she went to bed and hid under the blanket from embarrassment and slowly fell asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After shutting the door Alastor laughed. She was a nervous wreck. It was amazing how easily she got embarrassed. Later that night he went to grab some water but stopped by Charlie’s room and opened the door. He walked toward her and set down the water. 

‘Kill her.’ He heard a voice quietly. 

‘She wouldn’t expect it.’ He then picked up his hands and touched her throat. Her skin was so soft and his hands were perfect to wrap around her throat. He then drew his hands away. Not now he wanted to break her first then get the satisfying kill. He then got out and shut the door grinning. 

‘Miss Charlie is going to be fun to play with.’ He then went into his room and went to sleep awaiting his first day as a therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it! And may I say that teasing reeeal classy 👌🏻 and look at him at the beginning it was simply adorable ❤️ acting like he cares? Or is he acting? 
> 
> Hoped y'all liked it!


	5. A New Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!
> 
> New character coming your guy's way!

It was morning precisely 7:00 Alastor got up and started getting ready for the day he put on a usual white button up with nice pants and black dress shoes. He went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. After he was done he went to wake up the charming belle. He gently shook her. 

“Charlotte. It’s time to get up. I made breakfast.” He shook her again. He felt like a dad trying to wake up his stubborn teenage daughter. Finally she woke up, the first things he saw were her light blue eyes they were almost light gray. They were so pretty…

She rubbed her eyes and warmly smiled. “Thanks for waking me up and you didn’t have to make breakfast for me.” She chuckled. 

He went by the door. “Ah it’s the least I could do from what happened last night and besides I love cooking.” With that he went back to the kitchen to grab his plate. 

Charlie finally woke up fully and looked around and remembered what had happened last night. Harold, running to Alex’s house, talking to him, him teasing her… Then her seeing him in the doorway. She faintly remembered what she had said and started blushing again from embarrassment hoping Alex wouldn't say anything about it. 

She got up to wash her face with water but stopped and looked in the mirror. There was red in her eye. She then looked left and saw a huge popped blood vessel. He had hit her really hard. But she shook her head at all the negative thoughts starting to fill her head saying that she was worthless, useless, and a burden. But she ignored them. 

She went downstairs and saw Alex reading a newspaper? That was odd. She grabbed the plate from the counter and sat down. 

“Hey thanks for breakfast but you really didn’t have to.” She took a bite, it was… Good really good. 

“Please dear I love cooking like I said it was the least I could do.” He got up and started washing his dishes and went upstairs to grab something. 

Maybe she could make him her personal cook. She chuckled at the thought and ate the food as fast as she could. After she finished Alex grabbed her plate and washed it then sat back down.

Alastor then spoke up. “How’s your eye?” Him still eyeing the newspaper.

She rubbed her cheek. “It's okay, I feel better.”

“Good.” 

It was now silent and she started looking around observing the place. It looked very nice, big considering he lived alone. She then stared at him without realizing it. 

“It’s rude to stare.” He looked up from the newspaper and placed it down with a smirk.

Charlie nervously chuckled. “My bad I was just zoning out. Anyways are you ready for your first day?” She warmly smiled. 

“Why of course. Do you know who I’m going to be talking to?” 

“We got a person yesterday. Her name is Evelyn she got arrested for attempted murder.” 

This caught Alastor by surprise. He tried his best to not have his smile widen, maybe this job could actually be interesting. “Interesting. Anything else?”

Charlie shook her head no. “Not that I know of, since she isn’t my patient I don’t have her paperwork today you will meet her at 9:00 and Vaggie will give you the paperwork. And the reason being why we gave her to you is because if anything were to happen you're the strongest one there, you would be able to restrain her.” 

He chuckled. “Fair enough. Shall we go?”

Charlie nodded. “Let me just go to my house to get new clothes and I can drive you there?”

Alastor nodded agreeing to what she said. The two went toward her house and Alastor waited on the couch thinking. Last night she really thought they were going to have sex that was ridicoulus. She was so naive, so easy to control and making her flustered. But she did look adorable while he was teasing her. He chuckled remembering how red she got. 

He then saw Charlie walking out. She was wearing black dress pants, black heels, and once more a white blouse. He walked over toward her. She was about 5’7 with the heels on. She was almost 5’8 not even close to him, him being 6’1. He looked down at her and smiled. They looked nice together and it was cute. He then got a confused look on his face. Why was he thinking this? This isn't normal… But those thoughts got interrupted when Charlie talked. 

“Ready?”

Alastor nodded with a warm smile. And with that they were on their way to the office. In the car it was silent. Alastor kept thinking about his feelings. He didn't like these feelings. It made him feel weak, he looked over at Charlie. He would have to stop this before it got too bad. But then an idea popped in his head, it wasn't a good one but it’s the only thing he could think of. He had to get in a relationship as much as he hated it, it would give him time to get his mind of the darling beside him. He didn’t even like her but he just admired her? He wasn't too sure but heck if he were to get in a relationship he could kill them in the end. 

After a few minutes they finally got to the office. There he saw two people in the waiting room, both girls. Charlie and Alastor went over to Vaggie and he got all the paperwork about Eve. Charlie then led him to his office and told him that if he wanted he could decorate it however. After they both went to the waiting room Charlie got her patient, Alastor then called his patient's name and a young lady stood up and Alastor motioned her to follow him. When they both sat down they started talking. 

“So this is my first day so don’t be too tough.” He chuckled and looked at the folder she had a lot of information. After a while he looked up at the girl and got a better look at her. She had raven black hair, piercing light brown eyes, and freckles. She was wearing jeans with a few holes, and a maroon sweater. She had a cartilage piercing on her right ear. She looked interesting. 

“The name Alexander but you can call me Alex.” He put out his hand. 

The girl eyed him suspiciously. “Evelyn but call me Eve.” She shook his hand. 

“Okay so Eve is there anything you wanna say before we get started?” 

“Yeah you look like that Alastor fellow.”

“Ha I get that a lot but he’s dead.” He chuckled. 

“Right.” The girl slowly started to relax but she seemed anxious. But he wouldn’t blame her. He asked another question. 

“So Eve what exactly did you do?” 

The girl put on a small smile but it quickly went away. “So what happened is my friend decided to be a little bi- Sorry can a cuss?” 

Alastor nodded. 

“Anyways she decided to be a little bitch and try to take my boyfriend. The audacity. Anyways I got pissed and went to her house and tried to kill her but failed.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Interesting.” Alastor looked at her profile for her age. She seemed like a teenager but she was 21 two years off. After he asked her more and more questions and she started getting more comfortable with him even sharing a few laughs. But then their session had to end. 

“Sadly Eve our session is about to end. Anything else?” He raised his right eyebrow. 

She smirked. “Yeah, you're kinda cute.”

He chuckled. “Confident I see. Just like myself.” 

She stood up. “Are you going to say anything?” She raised her eyebrows. 

His smile got wider. “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow at the same time. Alright dear?”

She rolled her eyes and thought. ‘I’m going to get you eventually.’ With that she left and Alastor started straightening everything up. Maybe that girl could be his little distraction. But then again she was crazy. He then chuckled and what he thought. He was kinda crazy too. She was good looking and was kinda like him. He shrugged his shoulders. 

‘Maybe.’ He would think about it more tonight. 

With that he said goodbye to everyone for he was done with the day for his session with Eve was long. As he got home he ate dinner, got ready for bed and started reading through her papers. He learned that she had dated a fellow named Ethan and that her friend was trying to get with him. Eve got very upset and tried to kill her friend but Ethan stopped her and called the police. In prison she got many complaints by her cellmates for how they would be creeped out by her. There were many other things talking about her attitude and personality. It was all interesting. 

In the morning he got up and got ready for work and waited for Eve. Soon after him she got there and they started the session. She shared stuff about her but not too much. But as she talked she didn’t seem like the person that he read about in the papers. In the papers she was labeled as rude. But she was quite nice and spoke in a quiet tone. She seemed shy until she started lashy out all these confident and cocky remarks. It made him laugh. 

But there was something else about her that made her sound interesting. Her voice was soothing and calm and with her choice of words it could make a person swoon. All of a sudden she asked a question. 

“Do you think I’m crazy?” 

“No not in the slightest you seem like a normal person. Why?”

“Hm because if I ever have a chance with you I don’t want to scare you away.”

He chuckled. “What if I liked crazy?” He looked up and smirked. 

“Then I could be crazy.” A closed lip smile appeared on her face. “Anything for you.” 

Alastor laughed. “Your desperate huh? You don’t even know how old I am.”

“Hm 23.” 

He raised his right eyebrow. “Yeah right on the dot.” 

“Eh, only two years older than me. I don’t mind.”

Alastor only stayed silent. She was really desperate. It was probably some kind of twisted plan of hers. He liked the idea of it. He then stood up and went toward the door. “You are pretty but you couldn’t handle me darling. Now goodbye, it was nice seeing you.” 

“Nice seeing you too.” She rolled her eyes and lazily got up. As she passed him she went to cup his cheek but then he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She jumped at the sudden movement and got a confused look on her face. Alastor then bent down to make eye level with her. 

“Like I said you couldn't handle me.” With that she scoffed and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop- Alastor. She couldn't handle you or could she? Hope you guys find the new character interesting I have a plan for her but I also have another idea so I'm deciding between two possible paths. Anyways hope you guys liked it!


	6. Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!
> 
> Prepare to be like: "Are you serious?"

After Alastor left Charlie got done with her patient and got ready to go home and spend time with Vaggie. The two got to her house and Charlie started making dinner Vaggie then spoke up. 

“Did he hit you again?” 

Charlie bit her bottom lip. She wanted to be forward but she didn’t want to be rude. But to hell with it. “He did. I had to go to Alex’s house to stay safe. I tried to stop him like you said but it obviously didn’t work. So thanks for the advice.”

Vaggie felt guilty. If she had stayed with Charlie none of it would’ve happened. But she dismissed her guilt. “I’m sorry hun, next time I’ll stay. I love ya.”

Charlie had a small smile. She then gave Vaggie her food and sat next to her. “It’s okay and I love ya too.”

After the two were eating for some time, laughing and chatting. But during their talk her mind would occasionally go to Alex. Why was she thinking of him? He was just a friend! Heck he didn’t even like girls. She then remembered today she heard him and Eve laughing quite a bit and heard their conversation before she left. Charlie didn’t know why but was she jealous? No surely not… 

Vaggie looked at her and noticed her confused look and chuckled. “Tell me about it.” 

Charlie looked up and nervously chuckled. She explained what was going through her mind while Vaggie just listened. But Vaggie couldn’t help that much since she never really dated a guy before only girls… And were they different. Vaggie patted her on the shoulder and assured her that she would forget about him. And that the only reason why she was thinking about him right now was because of the night before with his teasing. 

Charlie laughed. Maybe she was right, she thanked Vaggie, then she left and Charlie was now left alone. Alone with her thoughts. Instead of Alex she was now thinking of Harold. She wanted to leave him so bad but she couldn’t. 

Her father had set them up because his and her family were very close in business. So it was basically an arranged marriage except they were dating. Charlie picked up her phone and went to her mom’s contact and called her. All she heard was ringing. Then there was a long beep meaning to leave a message. ‘Of course.’ Her mom was always busy. 

“Hey mom, when you can I need to talk to you about Harold. He um… He hit me again…” She started crying rebering the many times he had abused her. But she quickly wiped away her tears. “...Well when you can call me back… I love you… Bye.” She then hung up. All she wanted was to hear her mom's voice again no matter what it would always calm Charlie. 

Her mom was always there for her, so was her dad and they were the best parents but there was one problem… Her dad was deeply ashamed of her for an accident that almost cost the family business… Her mom would usually support her in her decisions but when she did this they kicked her out. That’s how she ended up here. 

She went into her room and got ready for bed, before laying down she looked in the mirror and looked at her eye. It was getting better right? She started tearing up again. Even though she had friends she felt like she was alone. Even in the most crowded place she could be she felt more alone than ever. 

She laid down on her bed and went in the fetal position and started crying. Hoping tomorrow would be better. 

Charlie woke up bright and early still upset from last night. She went into the kitchen to make food but didn’t have the energy. She checked her phone for no messages from her mom but many messages from Harold. Just the thought wanted to make her throw her phone across the room. She opened her phone to see the messages. 

“Charlotte please text me back. Charlotte called me! Let’s fix this! Let’s get coffee tomorrow.”

She rolled her eyes and kept scrolling then she saw the last text. 

“I’m sorry.” 

At that moment she threw her phone and started crying in anger. It was a lie all of it! He never told the truth, he just wanted her for her body! He didn’t even care for her. For the next hour Charlie only sat on the couch running her hands through her hair. When the time came she got up and went to work meeting Alex and Vaggie there. So she put on a fake smile. 

“Hello everyone! Let’s have a great day today.” She warmly smiled and took her patient. For that day she would listen and try to help but she was too emotionally drained. But one thing that she did hear was Alex and Eve talking. That made her more angry because she was confused. She quickly ended the session and said goodbye. 

She was waiting in the waiting room chatting with Vaggie about last night. Soon she saw Alex grab Eve’s wrist and he said something and she walked away looking angry. Without realizing Charlie smiled seeing the angry girl walk away and start doing paperwork. 

Vaggie realized this and tilted her head but then realized Eve was angry after Alex had said something to her. She realized that Charlie was happy because that girl looked like she had just been rejected. After that the day soon ended and before leaving Charlie got a quick glimpse of Alex. But quickly looked away because he was staring at her. 

Charlie started walking away saying bye once more but could feel his strong gaze on her. Little did she know that he was confused on why the darling belle was so interesting to him. 

Charlie went home and didn’t bother to even eat. She was about to lay down but then she heard a knock at the door. She scoffed and thought ‘Why can’t I just end this day already.’ She went toward the door and opened it. 

“What?” She annoyingly said. Her eyes then shot wide open. She scowled. “What do you want?”

Harold smiled, he had flowers and a box of chocolates. “I’m sorry for what I did, may I come in?”

She scoffed and moved to the side. She then got the chills she got a sudden feeling that someone was staring at her. She looked around but saw no one. She dismissed it and went inside. 

Charlie sat across from Harold awaiting what he was going to say. At first it was sweet and Charlie actually began to believe he was going to change. He was being kind to her and didn’t even interrupt her. He asked how she was doing and how her eye were. They actually seemed like a real couple Harold even said that he regrets everything and that if she could forgive him. 

She thought for a moment. She was ready for this and all thoughts of Alex went out the window. Before Harold left he went up to her. 

“Charlotte my dear, I’m terribly sorry for my behavior and how immature I have been. You don’t have to forgive me but I’m asking that you please do.” He squeezed her hands. 

Charlie looked at him with wide eyes. “No more hitting? No more forcing me to do things?”

“None of it I promise.” He smiled warmly.

Charlie looked up at him and her smile grew. “I forgive you.” 

She then led him to the door. Harold then said one last thing. “I love you.”

Charlie bit her bottom lip. Did she actually love him? She thought about it, they have been dating for some time and they’ve known each other their whole lifes. She smiled. “I love you too.” 

Harold then bent down to kiss her and Charlie kissed him back. Harold wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in. Charlie grabbed his hair and pulled him closer. But then they pulled away from each other. And with that he was gone. 

Charlie then felt that odd feeling again and quickly went inside. She went towards the flowers and grabbed a single sunflower. And thought to herself. ‘Maybe he did change.’ They could be a real couple. When Harold wasn't rude he would be mature, proper, and kind and she loved that side to him. Hopefully that side of him was there to stay. She remembered the sweet teenage boy that she met when they were first dating. He was the sweetest. But one day he completely changed and he hit her for the first time. He didn’t even apologize but that was the past. But before she went to bed she made a promise to herself that she wouldn’t take any more crap from him and if he hit her one more time she would protect herself. She was going to change. 

With that she went to sleep with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told ya. Charlie seriously? C'mon your a smart girl. But maybe he will change but who knows. And who is causing that strange feeling? Or is it all in your head?
> 
> Also I know this deals with some sensitive stuff and I'm terribly sorry if I cause any discomfort. If I do please tell me! You can comment below or you can send me a DM on twitter @RocknnRobyn. But again I hoped you liked it!


	7. Frighten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!

Alastor watched as the young girl walked away. It seemed like she was desperate to get closer to him. It was funny how hard she tried. As he was thinking about what he should do he saw Charlie. He observed her and realized that she saw the whole thing and now she was smiling at seeing the girl walking away. That was something new. 

His smile widened. Maybe just maybe she was interested in him? Only time could tell. She was an interesting case, always happy and cheerful despite her private life that she doesn't share with many people. She seemed like the kind of person who has no care in the world, no problems, stress, nothing. Only if he was the same. 

She smiles like she doesn't have a care in the world. Her eyes look bright and happy. But there was a saying that Alastor didn’t really believe but it did fit for Charlie. “The prettiest smiles hide the deepest secrets. The brightest eyes have cried the most tears.” And lastly, in her kind heart she was willing to be helpful. “The kindest hearts have felt the most pain.” That truly did fit her.

While he was thinking he didn’t realize that he was staring at her but he saw her turn around and give him a confused look. After he left he had free time so he knew what to do. He went down to the club to hang out with his friends and to share drinks. 

It had been a long time since he had a good time with his friends. They were truly the only ones that he could stand usually if someone talked to him the way Husk did you better believe that he would’ve ripped his throat out by now. But he didn’t exactly know why they were all friends. Yes they were similar but besides Mimzy and Niffty they all liked to stay alone and quiet. They liked to keep to themselves not share anything about them but here they all were. 

Mimzy and Niffty were already friends. Alastor didn’t really know how Husk and him met just one day he showed up with Niffty and here they were. He had met Niffty through Mimzy. He met Mimzy while he came to the club to hang out and to relax, he then heard her sing and it was really good so he went up to her and started talking and became friends. Him and Rosie had been the closest and longest friends out of the group. He liked his group and couldn’t ask for a better one. 

After having a few drinks Alastor bid his goodbye and left. As he drove home his mind would occasionally think of Charlie. He shook his head and tried to focus on something else. This wasn't like him. He wasn't like this. He hated it, it made him feel weak how he wasn't able to control his emotions. Then he thought of a distraction, he couldn't get in a relationship, just the thought made him uncomfortable. All that gushy lovey stuff and all the touching brought to many memories that he preferred be locked away in his mind. 

Once he got home, he remembered an old room he used to have. He went to the living room and moved a bookshelf there behind it was a door. He then went to his room and lifted up a floor board and pulled out a knob, he was surprised he remembered where it was. He went downstairs and opened the door. He went downstairs back to the room, to reveal a darkness, he turned on the light. It revealed a table and a desk full of knives and chains. Then a bathtub at the end of the room. Ah yes it is a special room for guests. Just the way he left it his smile widened remembering the memories. 

But he almost frowned. He couldn’t kill as much he had to be on the down low. Maybe not even kill anyone he couldn’t be suspicious. After inspecting the room he went back up the stairs and put everything back in its place. He then went into the living room and started watching TV sipping his wine. 

After awhile he heard a car he looked out the window and it was that Harold fellow. What was he doing? He observed him as Charlie opened up the door, and let him in. He rolled his eyes and smirked. ‘If he hits her again, more teasing.’ He chuckled. 

He started thinking about Harold. He truly was immature; you should never lay your hands on a girl. He was a child. But why would Charlie keep letting him in time after time? He knew she was smart, she knew this was bad but what stumped him is why she would allow it. Everyone is capable of saying no apparently it was just too hard for her. But he hoped one day something would go terribly wrong in that house and Charlie would finally snap. That would be interesting. 

After a while he looked out the window again and he saw them kissing. ‘Really?’ He thought. She really wasn't able to say no, maybe he would teach her how to do so. Soon after he got done watching TV and went to bed. Awaiting what would happen the next day. 

He woke up bright and early it was Friday morning he wouldn’t have work for the weekend. He got up energetic and got dressed. After he was done getting ready he drove to work meeting Charlie and Vaggie there. 

“Hello ladies!” He took off his jacket and placed it on his arm. 

Charlie chuckled. “You seem to be in a good mood.” 

Alastor side-eyed her. “You seem much better than yesterday.”

She nervously chuckled. But stopped once Eve walked in. Alastor noticed this and chuckled but not saying anything to avoid conflict.

“Ah Eve just in time, let’s get started shall we?”

Eve nodded and followed. Once in the office they started their usual chat with all the laughs and cocky remarks. But as always it ended in Eve flirting with him. Alastor found it amusing but now it was just getting annoying. 

“Eve dear you need to stop.” He stood up and started walking toward the door. 

She raised her eyebrow. “With what?”

“You know exactly what. The flirting.”

“Gosh okay you don’t have to be rude.” She rolled her eyes and started walking past him and grazed his side with her finger. Alastor didn’t know what came over his but he grabbed her arm and yanked her back inside the office and shut the door. 

“Stop.” He said through a strain smile. 

Eve looked horrified, it all happened too quickly as she was about to say something Charlie came in the office and got Alastor holding her by the arm and Eve looked horrified. 

“Alex?” Charlie looked just as scared as Eve. 

Alastor quickly let go. “Ah Eve here was going to do something that she was going to regret.” He looked down at her. “Ain’t that right Eve.” 

Eve looked up at his piercing gaze, his strained smile. “Um… Yeah my bad…” 

Charlie nervously chuckled. “Well good thing nothing happened thanks Alex.” With that she left the office leaving the two alone. 

Eve spoke up and backed away from him. “You know I’m not scared of you and I’ll never be scared of you.” 

“Oh really then why do you look scared?” He started walking towards her. “Why are you breathing faster?” He then grabbed her wrist. “Why is your pulse fast?” He let go. 

Eve started stuttering but didn’t know what to say then Alastor spoke up again. “Look Eve I don’t want to scare you but you are making me very uncomfortable so I need you to stop or you won’t be my patient anymore. Got it?” 

Eve nodded as Alastor let her out she had a thought. ‘I’m going to make you just as scared of me as I am you.’ 

Soon after that he went into the lobby to talk to Charlie. Even though he didn’t really want to be around her right now he was confused and being around her only made it worse. But alas curiosity got the better of him. 

“Charlotte?” 

“Yeah?”

“May I speak to you privately?” 

Charlie looked around as if he was talking to someone else. Why did he want to talk to her privately? Made her worried. “Uh sure.” 

The two then went outside and Alastor spoke up. “Charlie dear I-.” He stopped mid-sentence he felt an odd feeling that someone was staring at him so he looked around. 

“Al?” Charlie said. 

Alastor turned around. “Ah yes sorry, anyways I saw that Harold came to your house last night. And before you start asking questions I wasn’t stalking you, I was watching TV and just saw it out of the corner of my vision.”

Charlie turned red. “Ah yeah about that please don’t tell anyone.” 

He chuckled. “It’s a deal if you tell me what he said.” 

Charlie frowned and crossed her arms. “That’s none of your business.” 

“Darling, I'm just trying to make sure you're safe. We wouldn’t want you getting hurt now would we?” He chuckled. 

Charlie got even redder. “Fine. He came over to make-up. He said he was going to change and I believed him, we're still together but this time it’s healthy.”

Alastor rolled his eyes without realizing. 

“Hey, I saw that.” 

He chuckled. “Ha you're so naive, so easy to trick.” He patted her head. “Au revoir.” He started walking to his car. “Remember if you ever need help I’m across the street.” 

He then rolled up his window while Charlie was yelling. “What’s that supposed to mean?” After she rolled her eyes and huffed. ‘Man did he have a way with words.’ he was always making her red or flustered only if she could do that to him. She then had a strange thought, they have only known each other for a week and they already seem like good friends. Maybe she was too quick to trust, maybe he had a point… With that she went back into the office and continued her day as if nothing had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys liked it! Alastor finally had enough with Eve but she's not to entirely happy about it...


	8. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!

Alastor got inside his house and plopped all his stuff down by the door. He rubbed the back of his neck, today started out perfectly but it went wrong quickly. It was Eve she made him snap in a way. He never intended that to happen, he was usually calm and collected but she just kept flirting and touching him, it just made him uncomfortable, anyone would be right? 

He looked at the time, it was still early so maybe he could clean up a bit to pass the time while he cooked dinner. He did have a rough day why not have his favorite meal. Jambalaya, so he got started while letting it cook, he went around the house to clean up, going to his secret room and everywhere else in the house. 

As he finished dinner he looked around. Why did he get such a big house? He lived alone and he knew he would always be alone, no one like him. It was just the person he was, yes he was a gentleman but if he ever got caught off guard people would be scared of him just like that even meeting someone for the first time they wouldn’t like him. Even if he did want a relationship no one would want to be with him. Last time he had a relationship she became his second victim, that night was a disaster. 

But then there was Charlie sweet, charming Charlie. She was his only friend that didn’t do what he did. Maybe she did actually like him… No she was just being sweet. She was willing to help him that first night, she was being kind even though he was kind of being rude, yet she was still willing to help so kindly. He was happy he met Charlie. She could be a long time friend. 

He chuckled. Friends, that’s all they’ll ever be. He wasn't mad or upset at that thought but it just kind of struck him in the heart, he didn’t know why. He knew what it felt to have a crush on someone and he definitely didn’t have a crush on her. And he wanted to keep it that way, just friends. Nothing else. But if he wanted it that way why did he think of her constantly? Why did he think about her golden locks? Why did he always look for comfort in her smile, laugh, and voice? Did he want to kill her? Maybe it would be nice to see her so still, silent, and to be away from all her worries. But he didn’t want to lose her… 

He finished his food and went to do the dishes. He needed to get his mind off of things he had to get his mind off of Charlie. He would have to do it tomorrow. As he finished up the dishes he went to watch some TV with a glass of wine. He would occasionally look at his neighbor's house to see what was happening but all he saw was her in the living room watching TV but she had someone next to her. It was that Harold fellow, she deserved so much better. 

Soon she got up and closed the curtains but you could still see their silhouettes. They started dancing. They seemed happy and maybe just maybe he did change. But again only time could tell. 

As he was watching his show he felt a strange feeling that someone was watching him, he dismissed it but it got stronger. He got up and closed his curtains assuming the feeling would go away but it remained so he went around the ground floor closing all the curtains. 

But the feeling became stronger and stronger. Maybe it was in his head? He looked over at his wine class, maybe he had a little bit too much wine… Suddenly Alastor had something around his throat, someone was strangling him. They were pulling stronger and stronger, he started grasping at the cord around his throat, the pressure was getting stronger and stronger. The intruder was trying their best as he heard grunts as they were trying to pull the cord harder. He kept grabbing at the cord, his eyes started watering. It felt like a lemon was in his mouth. Then he remembered.

This feeling was all too familiar, the feeling of rough hands around his neck, then squeezing tighter and tighter until he couldn’t breath. Alastor clawing at them, begging them to let go but they never did. Him pleading, screaming for his mother to help him, only to have no response. His tears started to come out of his eyes, a sour taste in his mouth, him losing his breath, then darkness. Losing to the person who was doing this, he wouldn't let it happen again. He wasn't weak, he wasn't little anymore he could stop this. He wouldn't let it happen again.

He started seeing stars but he finally turned around on the coach and started pushing at the intruder's face and freed himself from the cord by slipping under. He got the cord away and crawled by his TV gasping for air and grabbing his throat. He smiled in relief, he stopped it and he freed himself. 'He won't be able to hurt you anymore.' Alastor thought.

Still on all fours, rubbing his throat he looked up and it was Eve? How did she get in? Why was she doing this? He observed her face, she looked confused. She was holding the cord close to her chest and she was breathing fast… He slowly got on his knees and weakly said “Eve?” It hurt to talk. His voice was weak, hoarse, he barely spoke in a whisper. He started coughing and that caused even more pain. “Why are you here?” He weakly asked. He was slowly gaining his breath back and slowly stood straight up.

She stood there silent, not saying a word just standing there. So he just stared at her, silence just the two of them looking at each other from across the room. She then spoke up. “I… Um…” She wanted to say something but she couldn’t get the right words. 

Alastor waited for a response, he could go up and attack her but that would be suspicious if she went missing. Alastor then got an idea of why she did it. He recalled the appointment this morning. She wanted him to be afraid of her. He painfully chuckled, that was ridiculous. 

“Were you trying to kill me? Make me scared?” It hurt to talk but he couldn’t resist. He chuckled again, he then grunted at the pain in his throat. He had to stop talking. 

Eve finally calmed down. She pulled her lips back into a scowl. “I’m not going to fail another murder.” She started running toward him screaming in anger. Alastor quickly grabbed her arms and threw her back, and went to grab his decorative gun. As soon as Eve got back up she started running toward him again, Alastor knocked her out by hitting her in the head with the gun, causing her to have blood trickle down her left temple. 

After she got knocked out he rolled his eyes, and looked down at her. “What a pity, I might have to keep you alive. But we need to do some things before I let you go.” He rubbed his neck again. He needed something cold, his throat hurt so much, he should stop talking for a while. He then thought about work, what was he going to say when they asked about his throat? He shrugged his shoulders. He'll find out when the time comes for now he has to take this little lady downstairs. 

He picked her up bridal style and carried her downstairs and tied her down on a chair. She would wake up later on tonight, so he put duct tape over her mouth. After he turned off the lights and locked the door from the outside and went upstairs with a glass of water. 

He laid down and rubbed his neck, he could’ve died… It would've been the end of him but that thought didn’t really seem to phase him, he wasn't scared about it. If death was going to take him he would’ve accepted it, but he wanted to die… What's the word? He wanted to die in a bang, a way to be remembered not die by being strangled he had to die in a way that everyone would remember. 

He started thinking again and his mind went to Charlie, he didn’t want it to but he didn’t mind it. If he died no one would really remember him, no one would care except for his friends who would be too busy to attend his funeral, he had no one. But one person that cared about him was Charlie, what a kind heart she had. 

He smiled at the thought of her. He knew what this meant, he didn’t want it to be like this but he welcomed it. He would’ve never known this would happen if his future self told him, he would’ve laughed it off. But here he was laying down, rubbing his throat, and being confused as fuck about his emotions and feelings. He never really felt anything so all this was confusing for him but he knew this feeling because he had cared for another that wasn't his own mother. He knew this feeling he hated it but it wouldn’t go away unless he got what it wanted. And the thing he wanted right now was…

Slow dancing with a man that didn’t deserve to be with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shoot! So when Eve said that she wasn't joking? What will Alastor do with her, who knows... Also poor Al some memories from his past... Luckily he was able to escape from her!
> 
> Also if you don't follow me on twitter, I will no longer be posting every Saturday. Reason being I don't want to rush the chapters and I want to make them better. 
> 
> But I hope you liked this chapter!


	9. New Roomate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!

After Alex left Charlie stood there with her arms crossed. Who does he think he is coming all up in her business, thinking he’s all that. She started having all these thoughts but they got interrupted when her phone vibrated, she grabbed her phone out of her phone and saw who texted her it was Harold. Without realizing her smile came back to her face. 

She read the text. “Hey can I come over tonight?” Her smile grew, she texted him back saying yes. With that she went back inside the office to finish up. After she said bye to everyone she went home and started tidying up, soon Harold came over and he greeted her with a kiss she chuckled. 

“Hello sweetness.” Harold said, fixing her shirt. 

“Hello, so what brings you by?” She said while letting him in. 

He walked in and observed the place as if he’s never seen it before. “Aw can’t I just see my girlfriend?”

She smiled. He really did change, he was way better like this and she craved it, she never wanted things going back to the way things were. Her being scared, constantly being careful about what she said or did. He was better this way and she loved it never wanting to let go. “Hm you can. Lets watch TV?”

“Lets.” 

The two then sat down on the couch and started watching TV. For once she didn’t feel uncomfortable, she enjoyed it. She buried her head into his chest even more while he started rubbing her shoulder. She flinched at first but she didn’t have to be afraid anymore she was safe. He kept reminding herself ‘You’re safe now.’ 

After watching TV for a while she looked out the window and saw Alex. He looked so calm and relaxed, no problems what-so-ever. She then thought ‘What if she was right next to him?’ Instead of Harold what if it was Alex. She shook her head and got up, and shut the curtains. She shouldn’t be thinking of that. 

She then went up to the radio and turned it on, it started playing a song and Charlie started dancing while Harold only gave her an amused look. 

“What are you doing?” He laughed. 

“Dancing? Care to join?” She changed the station, now there was a slow song playing. Harold slowly got up and took off his coat and chuckled once more. “Hmm why not?” 

As they began he grabbed her hand and spun her, as they were dancing there were a few hiccups but nothing too bad, it wasn't the best but it wasn't the worst. He wasn't that graceful and would occasionally kind of jerk her but it was okay Charlie was a much better dancer so she took the lead at times. Charlie placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself away from him but still held his hands. After he spun her once more, when she fully turned around he looked lovely into her eyes with a small smile. Charlie then spun outwards reaching out her hand as if she was trying to reach someone, Harold then kinda jerked her back to him. When she came back she wrapped one arm around him while he wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped her. As she got back up they stared two-stepping across the room smiling at each other never wanting to stop, occasionally stepping on each other feets. But it did, Harold dipped her once more staying there for a second as she got back up the two kissed. Charlie then chuckled. “Thanks for the dance.” 

“Anytime sweetness.” Harold responded while bowing. 

They then started cleaning, as they were washing the dishes Charlie accidently dropped a plate and Harold looked over at her. At that moment she got a memory where he smacked her because she dropped a plate. As soon as it happened Charlie covered her face but Harold only looked at her with confusion but then realized. 

“Sweetness you don’t need to do that anymore I won’t hurt you. I promise and I’m sorry.” He then caressed her cheek. 

Charlie leaned into his hand. “I know I know it’s just hard to forget and it happened so many times and… and…” She started crying. 

“Shh it’s okay I know it’s hard and I don’t blame you it’s not your fault.” He then hugged her tightly. 

“Th...Thank you for understanding…” There was silence. “I… I love you…”

He kissed her forehead. “I love you too.” 

Soon after Harold left and now she was left alone. She didn’t know why but she started crying. She was happy now, he wouldn’t hit her anymore. But deep down she knew it wouldn’t last but she buried that feeling deep down she preferred to not think about it now. She would rather savor this moment. It was going to be a nice weekend so maybe she could have another dinner party tomorrow night? She smiled that it was a good idea, with that she went to sleep. 

In the morning she woke up and texted Vaggie, Angel, Harold, and… Alex. Wait, she didn’t have his number strange. Well how convenient he lived right across the street. She walked happily over to his house and raised her hand to knock but for some reason she hesitated but she knocked anyway. But no one came, she knocked again, no answer, maybe he wasn't home? Bummer, she started walking away but then she heard the door open. She turned around with a smile. “Hey Al!” She then flattened her smile a tad bit, she was definitely a little too happy to be seeing him. 

Alastor waved. Charlie raised her eyebrow she knew that every chance he got he would talk. But he was just silent and kinda hiding behind the door? She chuckled. “Hey um so I have a question.” 

Still hiding behind the door he gestured his hand in a way of saying go ahead. ‘Okay that’s strange.’ Charlie thought. “Well I’m having a dinner party tonight again and was wondering if you would like to come?” 

Alastor made an unsure face and thought for a moment. He then opened the door all the way and moved his arm motining for her to come inside. “Do… Do you want me to go inside?” He nodded. So Charlie went inside as she was walking in. She saw a door that she definitely didn’t remember last time she came over, she started walking towards it but Alastor quickly came in front of her and slammed it shut. 

“Oh sorry…” She should've known better. She was waiting for a response but he didn’t say anything again. “Are you okay?” 

He tilted his head. “You're not as vocal as you usually are, is there something up?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

He made an unsure face; he then barely spoke in a whisper. “Something happened and I can’t talk.” 

Charlie gasped. “Alex, your voice it’s nearly gone and it sounds… Awful. What happened?” She didn’t realize but she missed the sound of his normal voice, the little voice cracks, the way it could go deep, it was simply adorable but now it was gone. 

Alastor thought for a moment. He then pulled down his neck collar that revealed a few red rings that were turning black. ‘What the hell happened?’ “oh my goodness Alex what happened?” 

“I rather not say…” 

“Oh okay… Um you don’t have to come tonight if you don’t…” Charlie was a bit disappointed but life happens. Of course he wouldn’t be able to talk but she really just wanted his presence to be there. 

Alastor then spoke. “No!” He then winced in pain and grabbed his throat. “No, I would like to come. May I help you prepare?” He said in a quilter tone. He should really control the volume of his voice… 

Charlie's smile grew. “Um yeah of course!” 

“Okay I just need to do something real quick.” He hesitated for a moment. “Can you wait outside?” 

“Oh um sure!” She saw him walk downstairs and shut the door behind him. She wondered what was behind that door. Maybe one day she would find out. 

As he was walking downstairs he saw Eve, she was still loopy from the medication he gave her. He went near her and gave her some more medication then rubbed her shoulder. “I’ll be back.” She looked up slowly, her eyes looked tired. Her face was red from how much she was crying. He then left with a smile and locked her in darkness. 

“Shall we?” Charlie asked. 

In response Alastor nodded. As they went inside Charlie put on an apron while Alastor rolled up his sleeves. “Tonight we're gonna have jambalaya.”

Alastor started acting like a child receiving news like he was getting a new toy. He started clapping his hands excitedly. 

Charlie chuckled. “Aw you're adorable. I take it you like it?”

He nodded. Causing Charlie to chuckle again. So they started cooking the dinner. Charlie started cutting the onions, Alastor looked at her and smirked. It's been awhile since he teased her. He went behind her and helped her cut the onions. “Like this.” He said softly. 

Charlie's face started getting red and warm. She started stuttering but wasn't able to form any words. He then whispered again. “Just relax and loosen up your muscles, you're too tense.” Charlie nodded in response. He then let go and observed her. “Good. Now you know what to do.” Charlie nervously chuckled, “Heh thanks…” 

“Anytime darling.” 

His voice was so hoarse and quiet. He must be in a lot of pain… She looked over at him, his shirt collar was covering his neck but you could barely make out one of the lines. What happened to him? “Hey Alex…” He looked over at her while he was stirring the food. “What happened? To your neck..?” He only chuckled and shook his head. ‘I guess that means I won’t tell you.’ Charlie thought. He really didn’t want to say anything huh? 

After a while everybody started showing up as usual Vaggie and Angel were fighting, Harold and Alex were being quiet. Harold started talking to Alex but he didn’t respond at all causing Harold to get kinda upset but Charlie quickly explained that he lost his voice Harold then apologized. During dinner everybody was talking per usual while Alastor was quietly observing everything. Then he looked at Charlie he didn’t realize but he was staring at her, memorized by her laugh, smile, hair, and her face. She truly was beautiful but then he grew curious, was there anything wrong with her? Did she have scars like him? Any flaws on her body? Maybe one day he would find out. But it was ruined when Harold said something. Was he always this annoying? He just wanted to get rid of him, that was the only thing between him and Charlie. 

“Hey staring is rude.” Alastor looked up and tried to apologize using hand gestures luckily he understood. “I’ll let you go this time, only because you're hurt and incapable of doing something.” He then pouted making a whimpering sound. “Harold!” Charlie said. “That was extremely rude, he’s hurt he doesn't deserve this.” That made Alastor so upset that his eyes started twitching. Being pitied by Harold AND Charlie hell no. He hated being pitied or made fun of or not being treated as if he was fine, so he spoke up. 

“I think you're just too scared to do anything.” He said with a smirk, it pained him greatly but he didn’t care all he cared about right now was making Harold angry. He tried to not show any signs of discomfort or pain. 

Harold looked back over at him and scoffed. “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me.” At that moment Harold got up and grabbed Alastor’s shirt collar, loosening it a lot, causing it to fall down a bit low enough to show the bruises. As Harold grabbed his collar he looked him in the eyes. “Last chance to keep your mouth shut.” 

Charlie quickly got up and told them to stop and tried to break them up but it resulted in Charlie being pushed away by Harold. Alastor gave a smirk and whispered in his ear. “You don’t have the balls.” Harold then threw him on the ground about to strike but Alastor dodged it ever so slightly. At that moment he got a flashback. Him trying to protect his mother even though he was a little boy but his father throwing him on the ground, the feeling of that cold ground… The pain in his back after being knocked down… Him not being able to breathe because he would get the wind knocked out of him… He didn’t want to go back, he didn’t want to be scared anymore… JUST STOP!

Alastor then snapped back into reality. Alastor then managed to flip them over him being on top,he was in control again as much as he wanted to beat him until he was black and blue he decided not to. So he stood up and started laughing trying to shake off his panicked feeling even though it was still there. “So it seems you have courage.” Alastor coughed. “But alas you are weak, maybe another time hmm?” He smirke then offered Harold his hand but he declined it.

Charlie realized that while Alex was on the ground he had a panic expression, he was breathing faster, sweating even. Was he having a panic attack? But she dismissed the thought that would be ridiculous… She then went up to the two and started scolding them both telling them how they could’ve gotten hurt badly, occasionally looking over at Al’s neck until she noticed that his collar got loose. She was about to tell him but it was too late someone noticed. 

Angel started laughing causing the trio to look over in confusion. “Ha ha ha… Smiles… Smiles…” He had to take a moment to breath. “Smiles I didn’t know you were in some freaky shit!” Angel started laughing again. “If you wanna do something like that give me a call hot stuff, but I got to say, the chick that did that must be REALLY into showing power. I didn’t take you for that type…” He started laughing again. 

Alastor tilted his head and touched his neck. Damn it the collar came down he rolled his eyes. “It’s not like that.” He said barely making any noise. 

“Oh really then what happened?” Angel snickered. 

Alastor started thinking of excuses but couldn’t think of anything. But then he started feeling lightheaded. He placed his hand on his head and started to stumble around, he tried to regain his balance but couldn’t. Charlie started saying something but he could barely hear her, he squinted his eyes and tilted his head. “Charlie?” He said weakly and slowly. She Started moving her lips again but he couldn’t hear a thing. “I… I can- I can’t… can’t…” Alastor then saw darkness. 

Charlie gasped. “Alex! Someone call 911!” Charlie went over to him and picked up his upper body and placed her ear against his chest. Harold went over to call them but then Charlie screamed. “Harold! He stopped breathing!” Harold then yelled at her. “Let me focus!” Charlie jumped and the sudden noise and flinched, ‘He didn’t mean to do that and you know that.’ Charlie thought. Harold quickly apologized and started talking faster on the phone and they told them what to do. 

“Alex are you okay?” Harold asked. 

“What do you mean if he’s okay! He stopped breathing!” Charlie yelled. 

Harold scoffed and started doing CPR and soon he started breathing again but he was still unconscious. Charlie hugged Harold tightly. “Thank you Harold.” ‘he was okay, he was safe. You guys will still be together…’ Soon after the ambulance came and took him to the hospital.

Alastor woke up in a different place he blinked several times, what happened? He then realized he was in a hospital. Great now he had to explain what happened, his eyes then got wide he didn’t know how long he was out Eve could be screaming for help he started getting up but then Charlie pushed him down. 

“Hey you're awake.” She smiled warmly. There was that same friendly face he always admired to look at, when she was with him it was like all his worries went away. 

Alastor smiled back. “What happened?” He weakly said. Charlie then explained everything and Alastor thanked them. Shortly after the doctor came in. 

“Good you're awake. Now wanna explain what happened?” He then gave him a white board. “It’s best you don’t talk.” He said sternly. 

Alastor took a deep breath and as much as he didn’t want to he explained on the board that an intruder came into his house and tried to kill him. Charlie gasped and ignored his rule and hugged him. “Thank goodness you're okay!” She then backed up realizing she touched him, he was so warm. She felt his whole upper body but this time it was calm and she wasn't freaking out, it was so relaxing feeling the heat coming off his body. She didn’t want to admit it but she wanted more... “Oh I’m sorry…” Alastor warmly smiled and wrote down, “It’s okay dear.”

The doctor then spoke up. “Okay so here's what we think happened, it only takes 4.4 pounds of pressure on the jugular veins to cause a back up of oxygen-deficient blood in the brain, resulting in the rupture of internal blood vessels and lack of oxygen to the brain. Causing you to pass out but I don’t know why it happened just now but it did. Do you know any other possibilities as in why you fainted? Alastor thought about his flashback, he shook his head. Okay, anyways it’ll take four to six week for your vocal cords to heal, you’ll be able to go home tonight but you’ll need to be under supervision just in case this happens again.” The doctor then left telling them to check out when they're done. 

After a while Alastor wrote on the board that he’ll be fine and doesn't need supervision but Charlie argued with him trying to convince him to stay at her house. But Alastor declined again, he did want to spend time with her but he had a girl in his basement… He then thought again he didn’t mind her being with him why not he could just… Get rid of Eve... 

“Come on Alex I don’t want you to get hurt and us not notice. So instead of my house yours? So that you feel more comfortable?”

Harold then gave an unsure look and whispered to Charlie. “Ah sweetness I don’t trust this…” 

She warmly smiled. “It’s okay, I’ll be fine, now I’m sure you need to get home. I love you.” 

“Love you to… Goodnight…” He then kissed her cheek causing Alastor to kinda groan. With that he left, shortly after Angel and Vaggie left leaving them alone. Later on they were able to leave and Alastor was able to keep the whiteboard. The two then made their way to his house. But then he wrote down for her to stay outside while he cleaned up. She agreed and went to her house to pack some clothes for her stay. 

Alastor went inside and waited till she was away from the door. He quickly went to grab his gloves and knife then went downstairs Eve saw him and she started squirming. He then bent down. “Ah, your conscience, good. You’ll feel every bit of this.” He then smiled sinisterly while Eve started squirming even more.Alastor then started at the middle of her arm and slowly went down hoping she felt every bit and repeated the same thing with her other arm. He then moved to her legs and decided to make little smiley faces on her thighs, after he went to her stomach and slit it enough to where he could put two fingers in and open it even more while she bled out. The whole time she was screaming but it was all muffled it was like music to his ears. As Alastor was leaving he spoke. “Goodnight dearie.” He then turned around and winked. “Sweet dreams…” With that he turned off the light and locked the door cleaning up the knife and putting away his gloves. 

Then Charlie knocked. He went to answer. “Hey! Your roomie for a while is ready to move in!” She chuckled. Alastor then rolled his eyes playfully causing Charlie to chuckle again, and gestured for her to come in and led her in her room. 

As they came back downstairs Charlie started walking around while Alastor grabbed water. As she was walking around she saw a few blood spots as she decided to take a closer look so as she was getting closer, Alastor suddenly stepped on it causing her to step back, she didn’t notice he was coming up. 

“Ah sorry nose bleed…” He then coughed causing even more pain. 

Charlie then forgot about the blood. “Hey you really need to stop talking. As much as I enjoy hearing your voice you gotta take a rest.” She then crossed her arms. 

Alastor raised his right eyebrow with a smirk. Charlie then scoffed, “Not like that!” He then got closer. “You know what I’m going to bed, goodnight Al.” With that she left with a thought in her head. ‘He doesn't even need to speak to make me blush…’ Eventually she’ll get him back… Eventually… 

Alastor chuckled he didn’t even have to speak to make her flustered this was going to be fun. He then looked at the blood, he better clean that up… After he got done he got some medicine for his throat and went to bed. Today has been very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's that! The longest chapter I've written. Hope I didn't bore you! The part I liked the most was when Angel saw Alastor's neck lmao just imagine you hearing a really funny joke and your trying to repeat it to someone but you can't. That was Angel lol. And now... They were roomates, for a awhile lol hope y'all liked it!!


	10. A Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!

Alastor set an alarm for 4:00 in the morning, he needed to get rid of the body before it would start stinking up the house. So he quickly went downstairs and began working, he wrapped the body up and put her to the side. He then began to clean the blood the best he could. After he was done with that he called Husk. “Husker,” Alastor said in a weak voice, he then rubbed his throat. “I need you to pick up a body and bury it.” 

“Ugh first off why this fucking early?” Husk said, clearly annoyed.

“Because I have a guest at my house and had to do it quickly.” 

Husk then mumbled something about Alastor not being able to hear it. “Fine. And what the fuck is wrong with your voice? You sound horrible.” 

“Aww do you care about me?” 

“Hell no. I’ll be over in 10.” 

“Au revoir.” 

Husk then hung up. Later on he showed up and Alastor gave him the body and explained everything but said not to tell anyone, Husk agreed and left, leaving Alastor alone again. It was already almost 6:00. Why not just stay up? So Alastor got dressed and as he was walking to the kitchen he stopped by Charlie’s door. He opened it wide enough for him to slip in, he made sure she was still asleep and she was. She looked so pretty, so still. He was glad she was staying with him, more time for him to gain her trust, and spend time with her. He thought, did he actually like her? Maybe… He wasn't quite sure after all he was never good with these kinds of emotions. After observing her for a few minutes he finally left and started breakfast. 

Charlie woke up, she blinked several times then quickly sat up and looked around and got scared for a second but realized she was at Alex’s house. She chuckled, she thought she was in a different place, but she was fine. She then got up to go to the bathroom and got dressed, this was going to be her home for the time being until Alex was good enough to be left alone. As she was getting dressed she remembered how stressed out she was when he collapsed, she was scared… But luckily he was okay. 

As she was thinking over things she smelled something and it smelled good. She then went downstairs and saw Alex, he was facing the stove and cooking what seemed like pancakes. She then saw his clothing and was he wearing an apron? She snickered causing Alastor to turn around with a small smile. He waved to her and she waved back. “Morning Alex, how’d you sleep?” Charlie said with a soft smile. He got his whiteboard and wrote. 

“I slept well and dandy how about you dear?” 

“Good, and I slept well too. Anyways what’s for breakfast?” 

Alastor then showed her the pan revealing pancakes just like she assumed. The two then sat down and started eating, and just like last time he was reading a newspaper. He was so old, she snickered at the thought. Alastor then looked up and tilted his head with a raised eyebrow. 

Charlie chuckled again. “Sorry but you act so old. For goodness sake you're reading a newspaper!” 

Alastor playfully rolled his eyes. And wrote down on the board. “I could always kick you out.”

Charlie read over it and laughed. “Okay, okay I’ll stop.” She chuckled and began eating again. Alastor occasionally would look over at her and realize how much of a chatterbox she was; it didn’t annoy him, just reminded him of himself. He enjoyed listening to her, her voice was calming and soft no matter what the volume was. 

After they were done Charlie asked what they could do since they were gonna be stuck together for a while. Alastor only shrugged his shoulders. To which Charlie made a strange face, assuming it was her thinking face Alastor chuckled. Charlie kept tapping her chin for a while before she finally spoke up. “Why not… We… Go for a walk? It’s a nice day outside after all.” 

Alastor thought for a moment and agreed. After they got done they went on their way. Sadly there wasn’t much talking since Alastor really couldn’t talk but it was still a nice walk. Alastor showed her around the city, she saw some places that she didn’t even know were there! For she had only been there for two years. She then asked a question. “Hey Al?” He looked over toward her. “How long have you lived here?” He then started counting on his fingers and spoke. “All my life.” 

“Really? That must’ve been fun!” Charlie sounded like a little kid with her voice full of happiness. Alastor nodded in response. “Especially for Mardi Gras.” Alastor said quietly. 

Charlie nodded. Mardi gras had been a carnival celebration, having parades and lots of parties, it was really fun if you were the right age. If you lived in New Orleans you knew how exciting Mardi Gras was. Tourists would come to New Orleans just for some of the fun. 

After a while the two decided to go home because they were getting hungry for lunch as they were walking back a stranger approached them. “Aww you guys are the cutest! How long have y’all been together?” 

Alastor only chuckled while Charlie got red and nervously chuckled. “Oh we’re not together.” The stranger laughed and apologized but left saying that they should get together. Alastor dismissed it, while Charlie was still red. It was adorable when she would get embarrassed. As they got home they ate lunch together and spent the rest of the day inside. Charlie occasionally texted Harold, only for him to not respond, maybe he’s just busy, yeah busy Charlie thought. 

As Alastor was minding his own business Charlie started talking about work. He thought to himself he had to quit because he killed his damn patient and it wasn’t as interesting as he thought it would be. Maybe he could become a radio talk host? He did like talking about things and himself, yeah once his throat was better he would become one. So as Charlie was talking he wrote down everything, saying he wanted to quit for personal reasons. Charlie kinda got disappointed. 

“Oh… Ok if that’s what you want I won’t stop you. But I know we’ll miss you.” She moved her hand towards his shoulder but quickly pulled back. “Ah sorry.” She nervously chuckled and rubbed her neck. 

The rest of the day the two were just relaxing Charlie watching TV and Alastor browsing the computer for jobs. When it was time for dinner, Alastor started cooking. Charlie then started thinking, he liked to cook and was he good at it. 

As they were eating Charlie decided to ask a question. “Where did you learn to cook like this?” 

Alastor wrote down “I learned from my mother.” 

“Aww that’s cute, I wish I could spend more time with my mom. Hey, maybe we can visit your mom. We have free time.” Charlie looked over at Alastor as he had an unsure look on his face. He then wrote something down. “My mother passed when I was very young.” Charlie nearly choked on her food. “Oh my goodness Al I’m so sorry…” Alastor chuckled and made a gesture saying it was okay. After a while the two said goodnight to each other and went to bed awaiting the next day. 

The next day Charlie got up early and prepared breakfast for her and Alex, she wasn’t as good as him but she was decent. Right as she got done, she sat down for a break and looked at her phone. No messages from Harold, so she texted him again asking if he was okay but not getting a response. Soon after Alex came downstairs and joined her for breakfast, in the middle of it her phone rang. She quickly grabbed it and looked at who it was from. But it was just Angel and Vaggie she was happy it was her best friend’s but she wanted Harold to text back… She read the text, they wanted to hang out. She was about to answer yes but she had to ask Alex. 

“Hey um Alex?” 

He looked up from his food. 

“I know this might be selfish but can Angel and Vaggie hang out here for a bit?” To her surprise he said yes. She said thank you and immediately texted her friends. In a short while they arrived. As they both came in Charlie led them to the couch and started talking. “So here’s my home for the next few weeks! What you think?” 

The two took a while to answer until Angel spoke up. “So this is smiles place right?” Charlie nodded. “Ah so um I don’t suppose you guys have been messing around right?” He then leaned back and rested his arms on the top of the couch with a smirk. Unknowing of his presence Alastor heard Angel’s comment and went upstairs. Charlie got red while Vaggie smacked him on the shoulder and scolded him. “I’m kidding! Gosh you guys don’t know how to take a joke.” 

Vaggie rolled her eyes and said something. “Are you sure you trust him enough? After all you guys only met not that long ago…” 

“Come on Vaggie it’ll be okay.” Charlie then rubbed her shoulder with a warm smile. 

“If you say so…” She looked around. “He gives me a weird vibe…” Vaggie said with a worried face and tone. 

Charlie raised her eyebrow, then Angel spoke. “Hey, he gives me a “weird” vibe too.” He said with a chuckle, to which Vaggie smacked him again. 

“No not like that Cabrón! He just seems sketchy, he’s always smiling, barely speaks around us and he seems too comfortable with just you that’s it.” 

Charlie hesitated. “Look I know he looks bad, but give him time and you’ll get around to him. He’s a good guy I promise.” 

“Okay…” Vaggie said. Still being unsure with her best friend being around a guy she barely knew.

After that the trio talked for a while, while Alastor was still browsing for jobs. Sadly Angel had to leave to go to his job leaving Vaggie and Charlie alone. “So how are you and Harold?” Vaggie questioned finally being able to relax enough to lay back on the couch. 

“Ahh…” Charlie rubbed her arm. “Well we were doing good, but now he’s just ignoring me and I don’t know why… I just want to talk to him.” Charlie’s smile slowly went down, but then she chuckled and it came back. “I’m sure he’ll get around. He’s just busy that’s all.” 

“Okay if you say so hun. Are you glad you guys are together or..?” Vaggie asked cautiously. 

“Yeah.” Charlie put on a big smile, to which Vaggie only raised her eyebrow. “Well I’m glad we’re together but I just get scared you know? He said he changed and I believe him but it’s just… Deep down I know he’s lying so I’m just enjoying it while it lasts.” Charlie then sadly smiled. 

Vaggie rubbed her shoulder. “I’m sorry hun. But why don’t you break up? Just get out of this constant state of fear and move on?” 

Charlie thought for a moment. “No. If I break up with him something bad is gonna happen I know it. So I’ll just wait.” 

“How long Charlotte?” Charlie looked over at Vaggie with a confused look. “How long will you wait? What if he wants to get married? What if he wants kids?” 

“Then I’ll do something. But I rather not think about it now…”

“Charl-.” 

Charlie looked at Vaggie with pleading eyes. “Please can we just not talk about it?” 

Vaggie started stuttering but then spoke. “Ah you're right I’m sorry, I just want you to be safe okay?”

Charlie nodded in response and the two started talking about something else for some time. After awhile Vaggie had to leave to. “Hey, be careful please?” Vaggie asked softly. 

“Don’t worry Vaggie I’ll be okay,” Charlie said with a reassuring smile. “You don’t need to worry.” 

“Okay text me if you need anything okay?” 

“Of course, love ya.” Charlie then hugged her small friend. 

“Love ya too.” And with that Vaggie was gone. Before going to eat dinner Charlie checked her phone. No text from Harold. So she went to go sit down with Alex and join him for dinner. But in the middle her phone rang and it was Harold, Charlie quickly excused herself and went to the other room. While she was gone Alastor poked at his food, she didn’t deserve to be with him. He had hit her for goodness sake. No woman deserves that he then chuckled. He was such a hypocrite. After awhile Charlie came back with a sad look. 

Alastor asked her what was wrong, Charlie then sighed. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of Harold for a while but he wouldn’t answer and the one time he does he tells me to stop messaging him. I just wanted to check on him…” It was silent for a moment with Charlie looking down, but she quickly put on a fake smile. “Ah well I guess that’s my cue to go to bed… Goodnight Alex…” With that, she was gone. 

Alastor hated seeing her sad, it didn’t fit her whatsoever. He just wanted to make her feel better. If he could he would give Harold the beating of a lifetime but alas, he couldn’t for it only hurt dear Charlie even more. If it was anyone else Alastor wouldn’t care in the slightest bit, but Charlie was actually his friend so he cared for her? He wasn't the type to do that but she was always full of surprises. He then started cleaning up and got an idea, he would cheer her up tomorrow no matter what. 

When morning came Alastor quickly got up and went to wake Charlie up. He went into her room and gently shook her, it was like the first day she came over. He then chuckled remembering their little fiasco before she went to bed. After a while she got up and Alastor told her what they were going to do today. 

“Darling, today we have a busy day!” He said with the most enthusiasm as he could, while his throat still hurt greatly. 

Charlie rubbed her eyes and yawned. “Oh really? Like what?” She asked with a tired voice. 

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you, for it’s a surprise!” He then rubbed his throat and coughed. “I’ll be downstairs waiting for you with breakfast.” Alastor then started walking toward her bedroom door. “Also you should look nice today.” He said with a smirk. 

Charlie quickly got up and went straight to the shower and cleaned herself the best she could. After she got done she got dressed then went downstairs to greet her roommate. As she sat down Alastor told her to eat quickly so she did, all while wondering, ‘What is this man’s plan for today?’ She then spoke up. “So a surprise?” Alastor nodded. “For what?” 

“Ah bec-.” Charlie then cut him off. “Hey you have a whiteboard for a reason.” Alastor hated using that thing but she was right he had so he could heal quicker so he wrote on it. Charlie read it over. “Oh because I was upset last night?” She asked with slight embarrassment. Alastor nodded. Charlie nervously chuckled. “Ah you don’t have to, I don’t deserve that.” Alastor then shook his head and quickly stood up and hooked his arm around Charlie, not allowing her to finish eating. 

As he grabbed her Charlie rolled her eyes. ‘Ah so he doesn’t like to be touched, but he can invade our personal space. What a strange guy.’ And with that they made their way to a designation to which only Alastor knew. 

After a while of walking they finally arrived at their designation. Charlie looked up at the sign and it read: “Rosie’s emporium.” Charlie looked through the window and saw clothes, why were they here? The two then went in, as soon as they came in Charlie saw a tall slender female with a pixie haircut that was a light brown, her eyes a very dark brown looking black, the next thing she noticed was that she had a big smile on her face, almost matching Alastor’s. She was wearing a beautiful black floor-length dress So long that you couldn’t even see her shoes. Another thing that Charlie noticed was her hat, it was a medium-size sun hat that was vermillion, it had flowers surrounding the base with a skull. In the back were many feathers that had different shades of red. She looked very pretty. 

The woman went around the counter and went toward the pair. She opened her arms wide and spoke. “Ah Alexander dear, how are you?” Alex chuckled and let go of Charlie’s arm to greet the female. Upon seeing the two hug Charlie realized how similar they were. They both spoke familiar, looked similar, and even smiled similarly. She was like a female version of him. After the two hugged she looked over at me and raised her right eyebrow with an amused smile. “Alex who’s this?” 

Alex cleared his throat and quietly spoke. “Ah, Rosie this is Charlotte, Charlotte this is Rosie one of my very good friends.” Rosie then gasped. 

“Oh dear heavens! Your voice dear, what happened?” She asked while lifting his chin and observing his neck where the lines were. Alex calmly grabbed her forearms and guided her arms away from him. 

“No need to worry. Just a little accident, just ask Husker about it.” He murmured. 

Rosie stepped back and brought a finger up to her lips as if she was thinking. “Hmm well that’s too bad. Your voice is the best part about you!” Rosie started laughing loudly as she placed her hand on her chest, she then wiped away an imaginary tear. “Oh come on? You know I’m right.” She laughed some more while Alex rolled his eyes with a playful smirk. Rosie then looked over at Charlie and smirked. “Don’t you agree dearie?” 

Charlie raised her eyebrow. “Sorry but agree with what?” 

Rosie chuckled. “Why, that Alex’s voice is the best part about him.” 

Charlie blushed a little and looked down. Making her red cheeks way more noticeable, she then looked up at Alex and Rosie who were both staring at her with amused smiles. “Yeah, his voice is nice. But it’s not the only thing nice about him…” Charlie looked down again. 

Rosie started laughing again causing Charlie to look up at her. “Oh you’re simply adorable! Alex where did you find this doll?” 

Alex only shrugged. Rosie finally calmed down and got serious. “Anyways what can I do for you two?” 

Alex spoke up. “Ah I was thinking maybe we could get Charlotte here a new outfit.” He then got closer to Rosie to whisper something that Charlie couldn’t hear. Rosie nodded excitedly and quickly took Charlie by the arm but she stopped her before they could go and try on outfits. 

Charlie started shaking her head and waving her arms back and forth. “Whoa whoa whoa Alex you don’t need to do this.” 

“Nonsense, you were upset last night, and you’re helping me out.” He said calmly. 

“But-” 

Alex interrupted her. “No more complaining just accept it darling.” He then patted her head and Rosie took her away. 

As Rosie led Charlie through the store, Charlie saw how many clothes there were and were they pretty! Soon Rosie led her to the dressing area. “Okay, Charlotte we have to measure you first before we can find clothes for you.” Rosie warmly smiled and grabbed some measuring tape and went to work. 

“Oh please you can call me Charlie. Also did he mention why he was doing this?” 

Rosie stood straight up and wrote something down. “Oh I would tell you but Ala- Alex asked me to keep it secret. Come along now I know the perfect outfit’s for you.” 

Charlie raised her eyebrow when Rosie almost misspoke Alex’s name but she dismissed it and followed the taller female.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so their roommates now yay! It will be kinda boring at first because Alastor can't talk but don't worry ;) 
> 
> Also, what is Alastor gonna get her? You'll probably already know but y'all are in for a surprise! 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it!


	11. A Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!

Charlie followed the taller female toward the dress section of the store, among going closer charlie saw many dresses and were they pretty. Some of the many dresses that she saw were sundresses, wrap dresses, bandage dresses, and backless dresses. Rosie let go of Charlie and started rummaging through the racks and picked out a few dresses and led Charlie to the dressing rooms again, and gave her the dresses to try on. 

The first dress out of three that Rosie chose was an off the shoulder floor-length dress that had a tiny slit going to her mid-thigh. It hugged her curves but was loose one it reached her thighs. She looked at herself in the mirror and observed her hips, it showed off her hip dips but other than that she liked it. She showed Rosie and she walked around her murmuring to herself, then told her to go change. 

The next dress that Rosie gave her was a ruby red tube top knee-length stretchy dress that looked tight but wasn’t she once more observed herself and she liked it but had to keep pulling up the dress which would get annoying eventually. She went to show Rosie again and she did the same thing and told her to change into the last dress. 

The last dress once more was a blood-red almost to the floor dress, it was loose but still showed her curves, it was another off the shoulder, it was simple until Charlie realized that it was showing her bareback, it wasn’t too flashy with it only going down to the middle of her back. It was very pretty. She went out to show Rosie and after she was done checking it she clapped her hands excitedly. “Okay let’s go show it to Alex and see what his answer will be!” Charlie raised her eyebrow but followed her while walking Charlie thought about the dress a bit more, this was the kind of dress used for clubbing or dancing. Was he taking her dancing? But her thinking got interrupted when Rosie talked.

“So Alex dear, what do you think? Does it match your standards?” Rosie chuckled. 

Alastor looked up from the magazine and saw Charlie, his eyes widened slightly upon seeing her she looked beautiful. To top it off even more she was wearing a blood-red dress, it looked nice as it clashed with her pale skin. He then nodded to Rosie and spoke. “Thank you, Rosie, this will do nicely.”

“Excellent, now dearie, let's get you out of this dress and it’ll be yours.” 

Charlie began to follow her but then stopped. “Wait how much is this dress?” 

Rosie thought for a second. “Ah $70 honey. How come?” 

Charlie dragged her palm across her face. “Alex, are you getting this for me?” He nodded. “Um absolutely not. Please let me get it.” 

He shook his head. “I’m afraid not dear.” 

Charlie groaned. “Fine. But at least let me pay half of it.” He shook his head once more. Charlie rolled her eyes. “We can do this all day.”

Rose got in the middle of them and looked at Alastor while tapping her foot. “Alex dear, just let her pay half I have an appointment later today and I don’t want to hear your bickering while I’m helping them.” 

“Fine,” Alex said in a deadpan voice. 

Charlie got a smirk on her face. “Good. We can go now, Rosie.” With that, the two went to the back, and Charlie went back in her normal clothes. And went to go pay, both Charlie and Alastor paid $35 and left with the new dress. Charlie felt kind of guilty for Alex getting her a new dress all because she was “upset” surely that couldn’t be the only reason. But she was happy that she got a new dress. 

Once they got home Charlie put away the dress making sure to not have it wrinkle. After she was done she went downstairs to eat lunch, as she started eating she asked a question. “So what are we doing?” 

Alastor tilted his head with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh come on, why did you get me the dress? And it’s not any dress, it's a nightclub, dancing type of dress.” 

Alastor chuckled. “You’ll find out.” 

Charlie signed in annoyance. “Ugh fine.” She poked at her food. Alastor chuckled once more. 

“Darling, lighten up. Now, do you like dancing?” He took a bite of his food while remaining eye contact. 

Charlie thought for a moment she loved to dance ever since she was little. She would go on her dad’s toes while he walked around since she was still short, while her mother sang. They were all so happy and close, but now she barely saw them Charlie started getting upset but quickly dismissed it. She put on a closed-lip smile. “I love dancing.” 

Alastor quickly shot up. “Excellent!” He then rubbed his neck while he went to grab some water. Charlie watched him with a confused look. He was very excited..? As she watched him go upstairs. But she got done with her food and started washing her plate as she was finishing up. She heard Alex clear his throat so she turned around and saw him and raised her eyebrow. “Are you wearing a suit to go dancing?” 

Alastor observed himself. “Yes, always dress to impress.” He then winked. Charlie chuckled and looked over him some more. He had a white undershirt with a red coat, with black pants, and to top it off he had a nice black bowtie. he looked nice but there was one thing off, his collar on his jacket was standing up, without realizing she went over there and while he was observing himself in the mirror Charlie grabbed it and placed it down. Alastor jumped from the sudden touch and backed away as fast as he could. 

Charlie stood there with her hands close to her chest. “I’m sorry,” Charlie said quietly.

Alastor regained his composure and fixed his collar once more. “Thank you, dear, but don’t do that again.” He then put on a more relaxed smile and his eyes became more relaxed as well. “Well I’m gonna get out of this, then later tonight we can be the best people there!” He then placed his arm around Charlie while his other arm was extended out. 

Charlie rolled her eyes playfully. “You need to stop talking.” 

Alastor laughed and made a gesture as if he was crying, he then went upstairs to change again. He came back downstairs and wrote down something on the whiteboard. “Now let’s see if you’re good at dancing.” 

Charlie scoffed. “I bet you’re not even good at it.” 

Alastor chuckled and turned on some music. “Let’s see shall we?”

Charlie went over to him and hesitated to place her hands but Alastor grabbed her hands and chuckled. “We’ll start with the basic’s since you don’t know where to put your hands.” 

Charlie pulled away and crossed her arms. “I know how to dance! I just don’t want you to freak out again.” 

“Charlotte.” 

“Alexander.”

“It’s okay, I know it’s coming and it’s just dancing.”

“If you say so.” She went over to him and the two grabbed hands again. The music started to get more upbeat so they started moving around maintaining eye contact, once the music started getting more lively Alastor placed his right hand on her waist while Charlie placed her left hand on his shoulder. The two then started to go in a circle while Alastor took the lead. 

It was nice like this, Charlie was a great dance partner they moved so nice together. Charlie, on the other hand, believed that to except she had another thought, she liked being this close to him she could feel his body warmth feeling his hand on her waist made her feel secure, having his other hand entangled with her’s, his rough hand with her soft hand it felt good she wanted to stay like this but then Alex stopped moving. “You’re a natural!” 

“See I’m not that bad!” Charlie laughed. While Alastor just stood there listening to her, observing her, her laugh was so nice to hear. But Alastor quickly stopped staring when she stopped laughing, Charlie then got serious. “How’s your throat?”

“Well… My medicine has been working. It hurts to talk but not as much, but I’ll manage.”

Charlie gave an unsure look. “Okay, it’s your body and it’s not my job to tell you what to do.” 

Alastor chuckled. “Admit it you care.”

“What?” Charlie said in a high pitched voice. She looked in another direction. “No…” 

Alastor got closer. “Come on.”

Charlie got red. “Why do you care?” 

Alastor only shrugged and walked away. 

“You’re so weird.” Charlie giggled. 

Alastor turned around. “Pardon?” 

“Hm?” 

“What did you say?” 

“Oh, I said nothing.” Alastor raised his eyebrow and gave an unsure look. “Okay.”

After they kept chatting, learning more from each other but then at 5:00 Alastor got up and told Charlie to get dressed. After she was done she walked down the stairs and met with Alex by the front door. He offered her arm and Charlie gladly accepted. As they were walking to the car Charlie said something. “Don’t you think we're a bit overdressed?”

Alastor opened up the door for her. “Whatever do you mean?” 

Charlie waited for him to get back in the car before talking again. “Well, I’m expecting to go to a club, and don’t you think this is a little over the top?”

“Well we are going to a club, but this is a formal type of club, and we're dressed just fine. Now stop worrying it’s bad for your skin.” Alastor chuckled and began to drive within a matter of time they arrived at the place Charlie saw the sign and it read “Birds of a feather” As she was observing it Alastor opened up her door and led her in. When she walked in she heard music that wasn't that common. There was a band with different instruments but one thing that immediately caught her attention was the singer. 

She was a short curvy woman, she had a blonde bob. She had a tight grape-purple dress on with eggplant-purple gloves that went to her elbows. She looked very pretty, but it was her voice that caught her attention. It was smooth, loud yet soft, it was very calming, it was… What’s the word? It was melodic. After she was done she gave a bow and got off the stage. 

As she got off Alastor whispered to Charlie. “She has a lovely singing voice.” Still eyeing the stage Charlie answered. “Yeah, she does.” 

After that Alastor led Charlie to go get some drinks from the bar. Among arriving, Charlie saw an older man with salt and pepper hair, he had a white button-up shirt and black pants. As they got closer Alastor spoke “Ah Husker whiskey and what would you like doll?” 

“Um, an Aperol spritz please.” 

Husk started making the drinks then gave them to the pair. “What are you doing here?” The man had a rough deep voice that had little emotion. 

“Ah can’t a man just go dancing?” 

“Hm okay. Anyways who’s this?” Husk said while glaring at Charlie. 

“This is Charlotte, Charlotte this is Husk,” Alastor said while Husk gave an unsure look. 

“Nice to meet you.” Charlie warmly smiled and stuck out her hand.

Husk continued washing the class. “Likewise.” He said in a deadpan voice. 

Charlie nervously chuckled as she put away her hand and took a drink as she looked at Husk again she noticed his eyes, they were really pretty. But after they were done Alex said goodbye and Charlie followed him to another location. As they were walking Charlie saw a short girl, shorter than Vaggie. She had a red fluffy bob with a single blonde streak, she had multiple freckles on her cheeks, she had a white shirt with a hot pink flowy skirt and boots. To top it off she had a very dark scarf tied around her neck. The girl looked up and practically sped over to the two. 

“Hey, Alexander!” Her voice was high and she spoke fast. 

“Hello Dear, I just came by to introduce you to Charlotte.”

Niffty squealed and grabbed Charlie’s hand with both of her hands and excitedly shook her hand. “Hi, I’m Niffty!” 

“Oh hello, I’m Charlie.” Charlie then gave a warm smile. Niffty was about to say something else but then heard someone throw up, she rolled her eyes. “Well, it was nice meeting you! But duty calls.” Niffty then grabbed her bucket and quickly went over to the mess. 

Charlie nervously chuckled and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Well, she’s full of energy.” She looked up at Alex. 

“Indeed she is. Well then dear how bout we do what we came here for and show these people how to dance?” He then offered his arm. Charlie gladly accepted it and nodded and with that, the two went to the dance floor. As they waited Charlie heard the piano it started slow, then Alex grabbed her left hand and placed his other hand on her waist. Charlie looked at the crowd as they were watching them and suddenly got nervous. She let go and started walking away, but Alex grabbed her hand and swung her back. Charlie held her breath from the sudden movement and was mere inches away from Alex’s face. “One dance then we can go okay?” 

Charlie took a deep breath and looked around once more when an unsure look. “Um..” 

“Just pretend it’s the two of us.” He placed his hands in the same spots before Charlie walked away. 

“Okay. One dance.” 

Alastor had a closed-lip smile and chuckled. “Just follow my lead.” With that that two pushed each other back still holding hands, the two then spun a few times. Charlie finally had a relaxed smile and followed his lead. After they got done spinning Alastor pulled Charlie and swung her around placing his left hand on her waist and grabbed her hand with his right. The two took a few steps before spinning again. Alastor then spun Charlie and dipped her while her left leg went up at a 90-degree angle, feeling her hair fall off her shoulder she chuckled, but stopped as she felt Alex’s grip tighten on her waist to bring her back up; they then started two-stepping going along with the slow tempo of the piano. “You’re doing great.”

Charlie chuckled. “All because of you.” 

“Ha, I see you’re finally relaxed?” 

“Yeah, thank you…” Alastor dipped her once more and kept her there while observing her, she was a great dance partner and a beautiful one as well. 

“Anytime darling.” He brought her back up. The two pushed against each other again but pulled closely back in causing Charlie to get red. Being this close to him, feeling his warmth, it was great ever since the hospital she wanted to be closer to him and now she was, she never wanted to let go. The two started two-stepping once more until Alastor spun her sharply in front of him almost causing Charlie to lose her balance but she didn’t, Alastor lifted her right arm with his left going above their heads making a sort of heart shape. The two then let go and stepped out side to side still holding hands with their opposite hands still maintaining eye contact. 

With that, the music finished and people were applauding, they didn’t care if it was for them or the band they were just embracing each other’s presence still in their finishing pose maintaining eye contact the two of them breathing fast. Alastor then cleared his throat. “You were great my dear!” He then grabbed her waist and lifted her while Charlie squealed and started laughing. “You’re not too bad yourself.” The two then smiled at each other and laughed, another song started and Alastor looked at her. 

“May I have another dance?” He held out his hand. 

Charlie giggled. “You may.” 

With that, the two spent whoever knows how long dancing, embracing each other’s presence, smiling, and laughing pretending they were the only ones there no one watching them. Soon they started getting tired and everyone started leaving because it was getting late, they ordered drinks again and sat at a booth. Charlie exhaled and took a long drink. “Wow this was so much fun, thank you, Alex, I had a blast.”

Alastor placed down his drink. “Anytime dear. You here made it ten times better, cheers.”

Charlie giggled. “Cheers!” The two clinked their glasses and took another drink, the singer from earlier started singing again, so soothing and calm. Charlie then looked over at Alex. “How’s your throat?” 

“It’s surprisingly good? But I know it’ll hurt like hell tomorrow! Alastor laughed. “Might as well enjoy it till then.” 

Charlie chuckled and the two talked for some time until the singer spoke. “Alright, folks thanks for coming tonight but were closing see y’all tomorrow!” Charlie realized her speaking voice was just as lovely as her singing voice.

Upon seeing everyone leaving Charlie started gathering her stuff. “Well, I suppose that’s our cue to go.”

Alastor chuckled. “I suppose it is, dear.” The two then got up and started walking toward the exit until someone spoke to them. 

“Ali bear, stay for a while let’s talk.” 

Charlie felt the tension in Alex’s arm. She looked up at him and realized he had a strained smile. Charlie giggled. “Ali bear?” Alex then looked down at her still with a strained smile, for some reason Charlie became uneasy and unhooked her arm as the both of them turned around. 

Turning around revealed who was talking to them and it was the singer, she was even prettier up close. Alex then spoke. “Ah Mimzy what a pleasant surprise.” 

Mimzy was about to say something but then saw Charlie through her strained smile she said something in the most polite way she could. “Who is this?” 

Charlie then gasped. “My name is Charlotte, but you can call me Charlie. May I say you have a lovely voice!”

Mimzy chuckled and her forced smile went into a genuine one. “Thank you, dearie! Name’s Mimzy.” 

“Nice to meet you Mimzy.”

“Likewise.” Mimzy looked back at Alastor and went over to him. “Can we talk? Please?” Alastor rolled his eyes and grabbed Mimzy’s forearm and walked a little away from Charlie turning their back toward her. 

“What do you want?” Alastor said, clearly annoyed. 

“I want to apologize.” 

“Go on now.”

“Okay, I’m sorry for ratting you out. I was just so mad at you.”

Alastor rolled his eyes once more and looked behind him seeing Charlie patiently waiting. “Fine. I forgive you.”

“Really?” Mimzy said in an excited tone. 

“No.” Alastor then walked away going toward Charlie. 

“But Ali bear I apologized! I’m sorry! Please just listen to me!” Mimzy said as they were walking out but Alastor ignored her. Without thinking Mimzy went over to Alastor and grabbed his arm yanking him back toward her, forcing him to make eye contact with her. 

Alastor got mad at the sudden movement and grabbed Mimzy by the wrist aggressively yanking her toward him and whispered in her ear. “You’re lucky Charlotte is here or I would have you dead.” Alastor then pushed her away leaving her in shock. Charlie looked worriedly at the singer rubbing her wrist. Alex then came back and held open the door still maintaining eye contact with Mimzy. “Let’s go Charlotte.” 

Charlie hurriedly went outside the estate and waited for Alex. Alex then went to the car and let Charlie in and started driving home. Charlie couldn’t process what happened just now. ‘What did he say to her?’ ‘Why did he do that?’ She had so many questions but decided not to say anything. Once they got home Charlie spoke. “Thanks again for tonight Alex, but if you don’t mind I’m gonna take a shower and go to bed see you tomorrow.” 

As if he was a switch Alastor changed his attitude and composure and nodded. “All thanks to you dear. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” With that, Charlie left and went to take a shower, as she was in there she started singing not knowing that someone was outside the door listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the chapter hoped you liked it! Also sorry for that bad dance scene ahh I'm not that good at deceiving dance moves and what not but I hope it made sense at least!


	12. Puzzled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!

It had been a few weeks after Alex and Charlie went dancing, they were getting way closer. Even Vaggie and Angel started to warm up or at least that’s what Charlie thought. Vaggie still felt uncomfortable around him but pretended to be fine for Charlie’s sake. Harold was still ignoring Charlie which she was upset about, but Alex was always there to help her. Alex’s throat was practically healed and he was doing way better and sadly that meant Charlie was able to go back to her house. 

Charlie got up earlier than usual to start packing her things, today she would be able to go back to her house. But a part of her wanted to stay. She enjoyed living here, she enjoyed being with Alex… But she would have to ignore that for now. She packed everything up and went downstairs to have her final breakfast living there. 

She sat down and Alex gave her her food. “Man wish I could stay here longer.” She started looking around as if she would never come back. 

“Ah I agree, but alas I am healed now,” Alastor said playfully. 

“Yeah, but promise we’ll still hang out a lot?” 

Alastor placed his hand over his heart. “I promise.”

Charlie chuckled and continued eating but the time came for her to leave. She got by the front door and got one last look. “Well, this is goodbye, until we hang out again.” She winked. 

“Indeed.” Alastor then waved bye to her and she walked across the street, right as she went inside he shut the door and got annoyed by the silence. Charlie really made an impact with her presence, but now he would have to get used to his old life being alone. 

Charlie on the other hand texted her friends to hang out with her at their original spot. Right as she got done texting them she looked around. It didn’t feel right, she definitely got a little bit used to Alex’s presence. But she forgot about that and tidied up the place for her friends. 

After a while, she heard a knock and happily opened the door to see Vaggie and Angel. She let them in and got some drinks. “So you're happy you're back home?” Vaggie asked. 

Charlie hesitated. “Yeah, just forgot how lonely it was.” She handed Vaggie her drink. 

“Eh invite Harold over he’ll keep you company.” Angel winked. 

Charlie nervously chuckled. “Well about that… He’s still ignoring me…” Charlie gave Angel his drink with a sad look. 

“Ah sorry, toots thought ya guys were talking again.” 

Charlie put on a fake smile and reassured him it was okay. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting used to his loneliness again Alastor went over to the computer and found a job for a radio host, he immediately set up an interview after doing that he scrolled some more and realized he just applied at his old job ‘Wow you're an idiot.’ Alastor thought but hey he’ll be able to get it easily. To his surprise, they were able to take him this afternoon he happily accepted.

He awaited the time, and it quickly came he went over to his old place and saw all of his old colleagues. But one that caught his eye was Vox, they used to be great friends but then they started fighting over what was better TV or radio. He wanted to leave but he couldn’t because the pay here was too good. As he was walking toward the office where his boss was Alastor felt a tap on his shoulder he winced at it and turned around to face his enemy. 

Vox had black slicked back hair with bright green eyes with a single thin line going across his right eye luckily not blinding him. He was the same height as Alastor, the man then spoke. “Hey, you look familiar. What’s your name?” 

Alastor stuck out his hand. “Alexander, but you can call me Alex and you are?” 

“Vincent. But you can call me Vox.” Vox gladly shook his hand. “You remind me of my old colleague, Alastor Wright. You know the serial killer crazy guy!” 

Alastor chuckled. “Yeah, I get that a lot but I assure you I am not. Now I have to go pleasure meeting you.”

Vox chuckled as well. “Likewise.”

Alastor walked away to his old boss’s office with a disgusted look on his face, he did not like Vox whatsoever. He opened up the door to the office and spoke. “Hello, I’m here for the interview.” 

The man across from him shot up and spoke with excitement. “Alastor?” 

He chuckled. “No sir, I’m Alexander the one for the interview.” He sat down. 

“Ah sorry you sound just like him… And look like him.” He had a sad look on his face but it quickly went away. “Anyways let’s get started shall we?” 

“We may.” Alastor put on a sly smile knowing he would get his old job back. After the interview, Alastor got his old job back and was able to start the next day, Alastor left the place with a wide smile. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie enjoyed having her friends over when they were with her all her worries would go away; they always had a blast together. Vaggie then asked a question that stumped Charlie. “Hey Charlie, do… Do you like Alexander?” 

Charlie choked on her drink. “What?”

“Well, it’s just you talk about him a lot and it… I don’t know.” There was silence. “Do you?”

Charlie took a moment answering, did she like him? Probably not but she did think about him and talk about him quite a bit, but she didn’t like him. He was just a friend, that is it. Then why did she crave his touch? Long to hear his voice? No, absolutely not. “No, I don’t.” 

Angel spoke up next. “Well, it seems like he likes you.” He casually took a drink. 

“What? No, he doesn’t like dating.” Charlie looked over to the side.

Angel snapped his fingers. “Aw shucks.”

“I think he might be asexual but I’m not sure.” 

Angel took another drink. “Doesn’t mean he still doesn’t find you attractive.” He shrugged his shoulders. 

“Well, why do you think that?”

“Really?” Vaggie said while Angel looked at her with an amused expression. 

“Yes really.”

“Think about all the times you guys are together he only talks to you! Hell Charlie, he bought you a dress!” Vaggie said while throwing her arms out.

Vaggie was right, but that was just his way of being a good friend right? “Yeah, but maybe that’s his way of being a nice friend.” Charlie innocently smiled.

“Yeah being a nice “friend”. I think he likes you, right Angel?” Vaggie looked over at him.

Angel nodded. Charlie got overwhelmed with emotions. He didn’t like her and she didn’t like him and that was it she had a boyfriend that cared for her… She got out her phone and texted him then spoke. “Well, whether you believe me or not were just good friends.” 

“Okay,” Vaggie said in a sarcastic tone. After the trio talked for some time it was time for them to go, Charlie checked her phone one more time for a text from Harold but he didn’t respond. Charlie said goodbye to them but Vaggie said one last thing. “Hey, don’t stress about him, okay hun?” 

“Okay…” Charlie replied with a sad tone. 

Vaggie chuckled. “For now text, you crush!” She started walking away. 

Charlie rolled her eyes and signed. “I don’t like him!”

Vaggie turned around and shrugged. “That’s what they all say! Love you!” 

“Love you too!” With that, Charlie went back inside to clean up, her phone then rang. She got it out and looked at the text and smiled without realizing it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Alastor got back home he went back to his usual boring routine being all by himself. He really needed more friends that weren’t busy all the time, he then pulled out his phone and went to go text Charlie but hesitated. He quickly threw the phone beside him and mumbled to himself. “No, no no we spent a long time together we need to be apart for a while.” He looked back over at the phone. 

Why did he feel this way? He hated it so much, as much as he tried to ignore it, being with her only made it worse. He wanted to distance himself but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t control himself and he hated that even more. But all he wanted was to hear her laugh, talk, see her smile, just be in her presence. But at the same time, he wanted to kill her, seeing blood on her skin, seeing her so still and calm with no worries at all but he knew he could never do that. She was slowly changing him and he knew it and he didn’t try to stop it. He liked her and he had to accept it. He grabbed the phone and texted her. 

“Hey, I know you just left but let’s go out tomorrow at “Birds of paradise” What do you say?” 

Immediately he regretted texting her. What if she said no? What if she rejected him? He wasn’t sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, Alastor my good fellow I believe you have the L-word lol. So this is nice since Alastor is finally coming to terms that he might like Charlie while Charlie is saying that she only sees him as a friend. The next few chapters are going to be very... interesting. Anywho I hoped you guys liked the chapter! The next one should be out soon since I wrote it last night along with ch. 14 so you won't have to be waiting for long!


	13. Stay In Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!
> 
> I hope you guys like a bit of crazy Alastor.

Charlie looked down at her phone and smiled without relaxing it, it was a text from Alex she chuckled. 

“Miss me already?” She responded. 

“Ah, clever girl.” Charlie could hear the chuckles coming from his house.

Charlie went to go sit down on the couch. “Aw, you actually admitted it!” 

“Don’t make me regret it… Anyways what’s your answer?” 

Charlie thought for a moment it couldn’t hurt. She smiled. “I would love to at what time?” 

“After 5 that’s when I get off.” 

“Nice you got the job! And okay I’m cool with that formal clothing or..?” 

“Wear whatever you want. Got to go pick you up tomorrow.” 

“Okay, see ya.” 

Charlie put down her phone, she was happy that he asked to hang out again. It was like they both had separation anxiety… It was a funny thought when they first met he was a distant stranger as all relationships are when they start but now they were good friends! What confused her is how? They were so different he was usually distant, barely spoke to new people, kinda rude and she was very talkative, kind, upfront they were opposites. Charlie chuckled as she remembered a phrase, “Opposites attract.” 

She thought again she didn’t like him; she only had one man in her heart and that was Harold which kind of bummed her out. She wished that she and Harold were as close as her and Alex. It was funny the two were exact opposites maybe just maybe she and Alex had a chance..? No definitely not it would just be a fantasy world where she had a perfect life never distancing from her parents, never being a victim of abuse, never worried about what will happen next, just being carefree. She laughed, what a nice world that would be… 

On the other hand, Alastor was giddy; he was practically squealing like a little school girl. She actually said yes! Well, he knew she was gonna accept who could deny him? He started holding his phone close to his chest with the biggest smile he possibly could have on his face, he then stopped from squealing. He took his phone away from his chest. This wasn’t like him, this wasn’t normal. He put his phone on the couch and back away. ‘No.’ He thought this wasn’t like him, his emotions were getting the best of him this. Wasn’t. Normal. 

He needed to stop, he needed to be in control. Alastor was a man with barely any fears, almost none but one of them was not being in control, he had to fix this. But how? Go up to her, and confess his feelings yeah that’s funny. That wasn’t like him, none of this was. He needed to be away from her, he looked over at his phone and was about to text Charlie but he couldn’t do it. Why, why was this so hard it was so simple. He ran his hands through his hair, one last “date” and that’s it he’ll finally do what he planned in the first place. Kill her. 

Before he knew it Alastor had already awoken for the new day he got up bright and early ready for his job, now he would let his excitement take over he loved talking! So he quickly got ready and drove over to the station and got started right away but sadly he had to be taught all over again even though he knew what to do. He never liked being told what to do. After the person that taught him everything Alastor immediately got ready. “Hello, ladies and gentleman this is Alexander Wilson. I’m new so don’t be too harsh!” Alastor then played a laugh track and went back to talking. So many memories talking about the news, weather, etc. But his favorite part is when he would talk about the new murders that he committed telling them in great detail trying to not let his excitement out, unfortunately, he would have to commit another murder to talk about it. 

Yes, he did say he would change but he knew deep down that that was a lie he could never change himself for that was what he enjoyed doing.

The day went by fast and before he knew it, it was closing time. Everyone was complimenting him claiming he was just as good as their former colleague Alastor Wright, everyone except Vox but that wasn’t surprising Alastor dismissed it and went home then remembered he and Charlie were going dancing again. He dragged his palms across his face, he better stay in control tonight or he’s gonna go crazy he was going to stay in a neutral state and as much as he didn’t want to he would barely talk to Charlie in fear he would lose control again. 

He went across the street and knocked, shortly after Charlie answered. “Hey, Al! You ready?” Charlie said with a big smile. 

Alastor simply nodded trying to ignore how pretty she looked even though her clothes were normal. All he needed was her face to tell her that she looked stunning. Alastor led her to the car and they began their trip, the whole ride Charlie trying to start up a conversation while Alastor simply gave short answers. 

Once they arrived they got their drinks and Mimzy started singing, the two observing her in the booth Charlie then spoke up. “You okay?”

Alastor nodded once more while taking a sip. 

Charlie placed her chin on her open palm. “Hm, I don’t believe you. You’ve been quiet ever since you picked me up, and I know you love talking.”

“Well if you must know, I’ve been talking all day and would like to take a tiny break.” He said in a stern tone. 

Charlie suddenly shot up. “Oh yeah! I listened to your broadcast today! You did great!” She gave a warm smile. 

Alastor gave a genuine smile. “Thank you, darling.” Then there was silence, the only noise being Mimzy’s soft singing. Charlie looked over at her and asked a question. 

“Hey, so you know Mimzy?”

Alastor groaned. “Unfortunately yes I do.” 

“Friends?” Charlie raised her eyebrow.

“Yes.” He took another drink. 

“You guys fighting? Last time we came you grabbed her wrist and scared her. It was like another side of you came out...:” Charlie hesitated while saying that. There was silence so she looked over at Alastor and he had an unsure face with a small smile. 

“Oh yeah forgot you were watching. I…” He took a moment and took a deep breath. “I rather not talk about it, dear.” 

Charlie immediately apologized for asking a lot of questions. They shared another moment of silence. Charlie then came up with an idea and spoke suddenly. “Wanna dance?” 

Alastor thought for a moment. He should say no but he was gonna kill her next time he got the chance. He nodded and got up, a slow song was playing. The two put their hands in the right place and started dancing in a slow place. Alastor wanted this to be over as soon as possible he was beginning to lose composure, they were like a couple he loved but hated at the same time. 

While Charlie was just smiling looking at Alex’s face admiring him seeing his honey-like eyes, his small smile, his defined jawline Alex was a really attractive man. Feeling the heat of his body feeling their synchronization in dancing it was great she loved it she didn’t want it to stop. As she looked up at his eyes again they almost seemed empty in a way he was usually chipper and animated but for the whole night so far he was almost emotionless, staring at her with a blank face almost the whole night.

Alastor was looking down at her staring into her eyes, they were so full of life, but they would soon be empty. He wanted to kill her, but he couldn’t imagine losing her, her voice, laugh, smile he loved it. He spun her and dipped her gracefully and slowly brought her up admiring her, she was so pretty. No, he was doing it, he had to collect himself, but then Charlie spoke, her calming voice he couldn’t take it he quickly excused himself and went to the bathroom. 

Charlie stood there in confusion but shrugged it off and went to get a drink. After she got a drink and got done talking to Husk she looked around for Alex but couldn’t see him, she assumed he was still in the bathroom so she decided to go back to her booth. 

As she was walking she went past a group of men who were staring at her. It made her uncomfortable but she thought to herself. ‘Just don’t acknowledge them and they’ll go away.’ She started to walk faster but then someone grabbed her upper arm and it made her jump causing her to drop her drink. The man laughed. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” He said in a sarcastic tone.

Charlie nervously chuckled. “Oh, it’s fine I… Um…” She started stuttering but she got interrupted by the man. 

He rubbed her shoulder which made her even more uncomfortable. “Aw am I making you nervous?” He then put on a mischievous grin.

Charlie wanted to say something but she kept getting interrupted. “Look doll, you're good looking and I’m good looking what do you say that we go back to my place alright?”

Charlie immediately blurted out no but the man kept insisting and kept placing his hands on her, he finally put his hands on her hips and pulled her in, Charlie pushed him away and finally spoke up. “Can you stop it?” She said with anger in her voice. “It is making me extremely uncom-.”

The guy started talking again but Charlie spoke over him. “No, it’s my turn to talk blabbermouth. I’m not interested now can you please stop?” 

“Oh come on? You know you want this.”

Charlie only got more upset. “Read my lips. I’m. Not. Interested. Now get lost.” She then turned around and started walking away but the man started arguing with her trying to bring her back toward him, she tried pulling her arm away from him. “Let me go!”

“Not until you say yes!” He grabbed her other arm, Charlie started trying harder to get away and started yelling for help, but no one acknowledged her pleads. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Alastor got in the bathroom and washed his face and just stared in the mirror. “What is she doing to you? Does she think she had the authority to do this? The nerve of her.” For a few minutes he just stood there looking in the mirror being disgusted by what he was becoming, he then started mumbling to himself. “First chance you get, you are going to get rid of her whether you like it or not.” He didn’t want to lose her but he couldn’t stay like this anymore. For a few more minutes he just stared at his reflection. He washed his face one more time and told himself that he was going to kill her once they got back home. He left the bathroom and looked around then saw Charlie and another man. 

She was trying to get away but the man wasn’t going to let her, Alastor didn’t know what came over him but he was getting angry? Why was he getting angry? He tried to calm down but the fury was filling him up. He was no longer in control, his anger was taking over him, he was going to show his true side just like the night with Mimzy. Before he knew it he was walking toward them with a scowl his smile gone. He was infuriated that this man was touching Charlie. His Charlie, no one was going to hurt her except for him. 

He walked over to Charlie and the man his eyes burned with fury. He was getting closer to the two his smile becoming tight, clenching his teeth together. He only wanted her for himself. He felt his fist becoming tighter almost to the point where it was starting to hurt. He finally got to the man and grabbed his left shoulder and whipped him around. 

“What ar-.” The man’s sentence got cut off when Alastor gave him a hard blow to his right cheek causing the man to lose his balance. 

Charlie saw and she started screaming telling Alastor to stop but he couldn’t hear her. Charlie got in between the two but Alastor pushed her away, Charlie tried once more but right as she was going to be pushed away again she saw Alastor’s eyes. They were no longer empty. They were filled with anger as he stared daggers at Charlie as if telling her to get out of his way. Right as she got pushed away again Alastor got hit in the stomach, causing Charlie to run and get help. 

Alastor hunched over from getting hit in the stomach, it hurt but it didn’t faze him. He once more punched the guy but this time in the nose causing it to break. The man gave out a loud scream from the pain. While the man was covering his nose trying to process what was happening Alastor punched him in the stomach, causing the man to hunch over. Alastor then kneed him in the face and finally gave him a powerful blow causing him to fall backward. 

Alastor then ignored his thoughts telling him to stop and to go home. Instead, he went to the man and got on top of him and started beating him mercilessly, his smile becoming tighter, his eyes wide with excitement, his pupils dilating. He wanted to hear his pleas, he wanted to see blood, he wanted to see him dead. 

He didn’t stop until two arms got him away, but Alastor did not fight back. The man’s face was covered in old and new blood. His nose was crooked. But one thing that really made Alastor even more excited was that the man’s breathing was fast and short, emitting a gurgling sound from the blood in his mouth. 

Alastor's smile only grew, his eyes still wide. People were talking to him but he ignored it all he was focusing on was the man waiting for him to die. Staring at him with a cold stare, waiting for the man’s last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun. Poor Alastor my guy is losing control because of this lovely dame. 
> 
> Hoped you guys like that fight scene, I'm not that good at describing but I'm getting way better! So hope I was able to convey the emotion in a sort of way. 
> 
> Also if you didn't see my post on twitter Ch. 14 is going to be REAL nice. It could either be really good or really bad lol. But anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter!!


	14. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!
> 
> Taking by what happened in the last chapter their "date" was completely ruined! Alastor, on the other hand, is not being his calm collected self. I hope you like that Alastor because you'll get him in this chapter... ;))

It was all a blur, Alastor barely remembered what happened. It went through flashes. One moment he was beating the life out of a guy and hearing Charlie yelling for him to stop but him not being able to fully hear her. After a while, someone pulled him off and told him to stop. It was Husk; he remembered people gathering around the guy to make sure he was okay; he was still, Alastor had blood all over his hands. Maybe he killed him. Slowly, Alastor’s smile came back. The adrenaline from the kill, the high he loved it, he craved it. 

The next thing he remembered was being scolded by Husk then being kicked out for the night Charlie drove them home for Alastor wasn’t responding to anything. Once they got home Charlie went to his house with him, scolding him. She was angry and could barely even look at him. She told him to go wash himself up, so he did. 

He slowly went up the stairs and went to the bathroom he looked at his hands and licked the blood, the sweet metallic taste, it was strange but he enjoyed it but he quickly started washing his hands, after he got done he saw Charlie on the couch with her arms crossed just by seeing her he knew she was mad. 

He then remembered everything, it was all in a rush of adrenaline right as he got on that man he didn’t care if anyone was watching he just wanted to kill him. He didn’t know what came over him, but he lost control. He grabbed some water and sat down across from her with silence. Alastor would occasionally look over to her; she wasn’t even facing in his direction! The tension is the room could definitely be cut with a knife. 

While for Charlie, she was pissed. What just happened? One moment they were dancing, Alex left, she went to grab a drink, then a man came up and the next thing she knew Alex was attacking him. What were they going to do? Were the police going to get involved? It filled her mind with so many questions that she could not answer.

Charlie started picking at her lips nervously, causing her skin to rip open and blood began trickling out without her even noticing. Oh, but Alastor did, and he wanted to taste it badly. Would her blood taste sweet against his tongue? After the fight, he wanted more and blood; especially out of his dear Charlie. 

After realizing what he was thinking, he froze, and his eyes widened. No, he had to control himself, but... Maybe she would like it if they spent more time with each other. Maybe she had feelings for him. But right now all he could think of was licking the blood off her lips…

With a wide grin, Alastor approached her with a wide smile, causing Charlie to look nervously over at him. Placing his hand on her left cheek, he gazed into her eyes before leaning in. 

"Al-Alex, what are you doing?" Charlie said, barely in a whisper. 

He didn’t answer. Instead, he calmly kissed her and licked all the blood on her lips. It tasted so good. He wanted more but was pulled out of his thoughts when Charlie pushed him away. He stared at her with wide eyes. 

"What are you doing?! What were you thinking?! I'm in a relationship with Harold, Alex!" Charlie cried out before she stood up and began walking away. 

Alastor knew he screwed up. "My dear, I'm sorry but-." 

She interrupted him, "What were you doing?" 

"Charli-" 

"Did you actually think  **I liked you?!** " she yelled, tears pooling in her eyes from anger. 

Honestly, she had never yelled at anyone before, but she was angry right now. He knew she was in a relationship and that she wasn't interested. 

Alastor only looked at her with a blank expression, but fear and disbelief consumed him on the inside. He never liked yelling because it reminded him of much of his childhood. 

"Charlie, I… I’m sorry," he apologized as his mask broke slightly and his lips twitched. He hated apologizing, but the need to make everything better got the best of him.

Charlie immediately realized that she messed up. But her blood was boiling. It was like he was another person, but she rolled her eyes. “Alex, I’m sorry bu-.” 

"No, no, I think... I think you've said enough.” He said calmly and sat back down. 

Charlie sat back on the couch, still angry. What was he thinking? And so silence Charlie was in the far corner of the couch with her legs bent with her arms crossed and looking away from Alex wondering why she was still here. 

While across the couch was Alastor hunched over with his elbows on his knees with his hands going through his hair with a mess of thoughts going through his head. Why did he do that? He couldn’t control his temper! First, he beats a guy and now he tried to kiss her? He wasn't in control anymore and it was all… Because of… Her… It was her fault! She was doing this to him! He finally realized it, why hasn't it been so clear?! He had enough he couldn't do this anymore she was bringing the worst out of him… 

He slowly looked over at her, Charlie looked over at him with an annoyed look, his smile was very small, his eyes were empty, his brows were knitted. “What?” He said nothing, he only stared. Charlie rolled her eyes. “What? I asked you a question.” She said annoyed.

He then mumbled. “You…” He hesitated. “You bring out the worst in me…” He said slowly but quietly. 

Charlie raised her right eyebrow. “What? Speak up.” 

He slowly repeated himself but mumbled again. “You bring out the worst in me.” 

Charlie started getting irritated. “Alex! Speak up, I can’t hear you.” 

Alastor slowly got up and remained looking down. It was like he was in a trance, but he finally spoke up and locked eyes with Charlie. “You bring out the worst in me.” He said in a quiet tone. 

Charlie was still confused, but she got up to and kept her arms crossed. “What do you mean?” She said sternly.

"Tout est de ta faute!" He yelled. 

She rolled her eyes. “English!” She yelled right back. 

“This is all your fault!” Alastor said with anger in his voice. 

“Oh really? If I recall, you're the one that beat someone to a pulp!” Charlie threw her hands down by her side. 

“Yeah if it wasn't for you!” He got closer to her looking down to meet her eyes, not daring to look away.

“ _ IF _ it wasn't for me?” She said in a surprised tone while she brought her hands to her chest.

“Exactly. If you didn’t even start talking to him, that wouldn't have happened!” 

“First off, he started the conversation and if you’re so angry with it why didn’t you let me protect myself?!”

“Beca-”

“I’m tired of everyone thinking I’m weak!” She turned around, throwing her arms out. 

“Char-.” 

She finally lost it. “Why do you care so much?!” She yelled as she turned around.

“Because **I love you!** ” 

Charlie gasped and covered her mouth. Alastor realized what he said he started freaking out again on the inside. ‘No, no, you're doing it again. Stay in control.’ On the outside, his eyes were wide his smile twitched and shrunk. But on the inside, he was panicking, he just spilled his feeling for her why did he do that?

Her friends were right, he liked her, but she was too oblivious to see it. Charlie slowly walked over to him and started moving her hand towards his shoulder. “Al I didn’t rel-.” Charlie was then cut off by Alex grabbing her wrist with a tight grip, Charlie slightly wincing in pain. The two then locked eyes right as she did that she got scared. 

That wasn’t the Alex she knew, this was someone else, this was another side to him. She wondered 'What is going on with him?'

Alastor stared at Charlie. He could do it right now, he could wrap his hands around her throat and kill her, her begging and pleading that would be his revenge for her making him feel like this. But he couldn’t do it, instead, all he was feeling right now was fury, the tightness in his strained smile, his face warming up, him shaking with anger, his breathing becoming faster, his heart beating faster. He had never been this mad with someone and let them live.

He had to get her out now or he would do something he would regret. Through his strained smile, he said in a low harsh tone. “Get out.” 

She stammered. “W-What?” 

“Get out, Charlotte.” He was going to lose it. He aggressively let go of her wrist and only gave her a cold stare.

“But Al-.” 

**“GET OUT!”** He yelled loudly. 

Charlie jumped back at Alex yelling he was loud. She only looked at him with anger and disgust. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, leaving the house slamming the door behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys liked the chapter! 
> 
> Charlie and Alastor actually kissed! But Alastor didn't think it through... What was he thinking? Charlie whatever your doing it's making Alastor go crazy! Your completely changing him doll! 
> 
> Now, Charlie knows his true feelings, Alastor done spilled the beans!!
> 
> Also, that was a nasty fight Charlie saying that to Alastor must've broken him. Luckily Alastor still controlled himself and didn't kill our lovely girl. Charlie, you have successfully escaped death!


	15. Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!

Charlie stomped over to her house in a fit of rage. She had never been this mad before. As she got inside she slammed the door shut as hard as she could. She went to the living room practically fuming with anger, pacing around mumbling to herself. 

Why did she get scared? She should’ve snapped right back, but she didn’t her fear got the best of her. This entire night was a disaster. She should’ve known there was something up, right as he picked her up. 

She started running her hands through her hair, still mumbling, but eventually screamed in anger. She then started crying from anger. Her tensed body started becoming loose as she collapsed on the couch. Tears streamed down her face, it getting harder to breathe, her face turning redder. 

Why was she crying? Surely because she was angry, but it wasn’t normal for a person to cry this much when they’re angry. So why was she getting so worked up? She didn’t know why… Maybe it was because of everything going on. Harold ignoring her, Alex beating someone up. She touched her lips. Alex kissing her, confessing his feelings. 

Why did he kiss her? Simple: He likes her or in his words he loves her. But why? Who would love someone like her, someone with an awful past, someone who was beat downed multiple times? Someone who was broken. No one could love that. No one would  _ want _ to love that.

She started crying more. She was broken, she couldn’t be fixed… She wiped her tears and went to go wash her face. She was still mad at Alex, but not as bad as earlier. 

As she was about to go to bed she looked out her front window, wondering what was happening with him. 

__________________________________________________________________

After Charlie left Alastor only stood there. What the hell happened? Never had he thought a dame could do that to him. Charlie truly was a special case. She broke him, made him lose control. 

He then remembered the kiss. His confidence got the better of him. Of course, she would push him away. She was taken by someone who didn’t deserve her. But even if she was single, who could ever want him? No one, that’s who he was messed up no one could fix him. He was normal until his mother started dating another fellow that would soon change their lives. 

He then shook his head at the thought, he was gone, he can’t hurt you anymore… He then looked up, his mother was in a better place. 

He grabbed a drink of water and gulped it. His emotions were still getting the best of him. He had to sit down and process everything. Tonight was extremely stressful, and he just needed time to collect everything. Since Alastor was mostly in a neutral state, this was affecting him greatly it had been a while since he last felt them. 

The anger was already going away. That was good. What else was he feeling? Panicked? Confusion? What was he panicking about? Maybe for the fact, Charlie was changing him and he didn’t like it, he didn’t like any of this; he was staying around her for too long. For confusion, he wasn’t sure… 

Like said before, he didn’t really know how to express emotions, when they came he didn’t know how to control them because he never experienced them. He thought it was okay until he was dating a girl who he was in love with broke up with him. 

She was the kindest person who could’ve met, funny, beautiful, in Alastor’s eyes she was perfect but it all got ruined one night… And it was all because he didn’t know how to express himself. 

If only he knew how to be normal. He thought no one could like him, that was until he met Charlie. She liked him and they were friends. He was happy. But now it was ruined. He couldn’t control himself, he didn’t know how to control his emotions. He was a mess. 

He looked over at Charlie’s house. Whether or not he wanted to, he had to make things up with her. With that thought in mind, he went to bed. 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  


Charlie woke up and immediately and rubbed her eyes and felt the eye boogers. They must’ve formed from how much she was crying last night. 

She groggily got up and started washing her face, memories from last night then popped in her head and she groaned. That was a mess. She dragged her hands across her face. She would have to talk to him eventually and she couldn’t ignore it forever. 

She pulled out her phone to text him to schedule a meet up when she was comfortable talking to him, but there was a text that caught her immediate attention, it was Harold. He finally responded! The message read “If I come over and hang out, will you stop pestering?” 

Charlie kinda got bummed out, but something was better than nothing. She texted back agreeing and telling him to come over on Friday. Two days away. As Charlie started making breakfast, she heard a knock. She happily went over to the door but then froze. 

It was Alex; he had a nervous smile on. She locked eyes with him and exhaled. “Hello, Alexander.” She said a bored tone. 

Alastor chuckled. “Hello, darling, can we talk?” He said in an unsure tone. 

Charlie crossed her arms and debated. “I don’t know, are you going to go off on me again?” 

Alastor shook his hands immediately. “No, I just want to explain myself.”

“Hmm…” Charlie took a moment to answer. “Come in. But I’m still angry with you!”

“Yes, of course.” Alastor then followed Charlie to the living room. She finished breakfast and placed it aside while she got some coffee and sat across from him. 

Alastor observed her she looked tired, judging by her body language and her… Hair looked like a rat's nest, but he decided it would be better if he didn’t comment on it. While still observing Charlie he heard her clear her throat causing him to come back to reality. She then made a gesture telling him to start. 

Alastor took a deep breath. “Charlotte, it was not gentlemen like to start an argument like that, and I’m…” He took a moment. “... Sorry for how I behaved.” 

The two then shared a look and Charlie gestured again but he tilted his head causing Charlie to scoff. “Is that it?” 

“I don’t follow.” 

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Yeah, you're right, it wasn’t gentlemen like to start an argument, but what about the kiss? What about you almost killing a guy last night!” She then took another long sip, still maintaining eye contact with the man across from her. 

Alastor groaned, he didn’t want to apologize again, and he didn’t want to explain himself, but if they were to fix this, he would have to do so. “For the fight, I don’t know what came over me, I just saw him touching you and you looked distressed and I got mad. No woman should be treated like that, so I lost control.”

Charlie gave a half-smile, but it went away as fast as it came. She couldn’t forgive him now, yes she was thankful for him intervening but she felt awful for the man. “Okay, I appreciate that Al but you can’t just go around beating guys up every time I or let alone someone else gets in the situation like that.” She said in a concerned tone. 

She was right, but the thing she didn’t know is that he would only do that for her. Now it was time for him to explain the kiss. He almost wanted to make an excuse and get out of there, but he wanted to get this over with. “And for the kiss… Darling, I wasn’t thinking straight and my emotions were getting the better of me, and part of me thought you would like it. Because I thought you had feelings as well, but I was far from right.” 

“Anything else?” 

“I’m sorry.” He hated saying that word made him feel weak. But it was worth it seeing Charlie’s warm smile back on her face.

“Thank you Alex. I should apologize to. I’m sorry for lashing out like that, I should’ve stayed calm, but I was letting my anger take over.”

The two shared a smile, but inside Charlie’s head, there was a question nagging at her that was dying to be asked. “Hey, Alex?” 

“Hmm?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Do…” She hesitated. “Do you… Are you okay?” She asked with a concerned tone. 

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Just last night, that didn’t seem like you, it was like an alternative version of you came out. It was scary… Just looking into your eyes when you were like that it scared me it concerned me that wasn’t the Alex I knew that was someone else.”

Alastor took a deep breath and tried to change the subject. “Not sure... How about we talk about something else, hm?” He quickly added. 

Charlie raised an eyebrow curiously he knew what she was talking about and she would not let him leave until she got what she wanted. “Al, you know what I’m talking about. I will not let you leave until you confess. Please, I just want to help you out.”

Alastor thought for a moment, that other side of him was the side of him that craved blood, craved the high from a kill, a side of him that he could never tell Charlie, the side of him that was a cold-blooded murderer. 

He would have to brush it aside for now. “Rather not talk about it, darling.” He widened his smile a little more, which sent chills up Charlie’s spine. 

“Um okay…” There was another question nagging at her. “Do you know how to control your emotions, Al?” 

Alastor piped up at this question? Had he made it that obvious? He took a deep breath. “What makes you think that?” 

Charlie pondered for a moment. “Well, first off the guy, you said you couldn’t control your anger, the kiss you weren’t thinking, and…” She paused remembering his confession… She would have to bring that up later. “I just don’t know, it just seems like you're losing your composure? Because when you do that another side of you shows and I was just curious.” 

Alastor exhaled a deep breath once more. “So you’ve noticed.” He mumbled, but loud enough for Charlie to hear him. 

“Yeah…” Charlie sipped her coffee while looking to the side, avoiding eye contact. 

Alastor thought if he should tell her. He wanted to, but a part of him was telling him not to, but he ignored it. “Truth be told Charlotte I can’t control my emotions, let alone know how to act when they take over.” He looked up at Charlie, who had a sad look. He scoffed, he was being pitied, and it disgusted him he should never have told her. 

“Oh Al, I’m sorry-.”

Alastor cut her off with a rude tone. “Don’t apologize, you don’t have to feel bad.” 

Charlie was a little taken back that was sudden, but she nodded in agreement. “Do you know why you feel like this?” 

Alastor gave her an unsure look. “Don’t be using your therapist voodoo on me.” 

Charlie chuckled, that wasn’t a terrible idea… “Oh of course not! But just if you ever want to talk about it, I’ll be here.” She gave a soft smile, to which Alastor became more relaxed. After admiring each other, Alastor shot up. 

“Well, I’m glad we could talk about this! Hopefully, nothing like this EVER happens again.” 

Charlie laughed. “Indeed.” 

“Well, I’ll let myself out have a good day dear.” As he was walking toward the front door, he felt more easy-going and more relaxed. She didn’t bring up the one topic he didn’t want to talk about, him confessing his feelings, but right as he was about to walk out she spoke. 

“Wait, Alex, I still need to talk to you.”

Alastor turned around with a tight smile. “Yes? What for?” He felt his heart beating faster, and his limbs suddenly became heavy, as his entire body became weak and tensed, hoping to not hear four certain words. 

“We need to talk about you confessing your feelings.” 

That was it. Alastor’s smile slightly twitched. Instead of booking it out of the door, his legs unknowingly went back to the living room and waited for the conversation to soon be held. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Alastor got the guts to talk to Charlie even though he hates to be in the wrong and has to apologize. It was all going well up until Charlie said the four words he didn't want to hear. 
> 
> I hoped you guys liked it! :))


	16. A Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!

Why didn’t he just leave when he had a chance? Why did he walk back over and sat down where he was just moments ago. He didn't want to admit it, but he was nervous. He knew what her first question would be: ‘How long have you had feelings?’ When did it start again? Ah, the night he almost died, that’s when he realized he liked her more than a friend. 

After he explained that, what was she going to ask next? He wasn’t sure, and it nagged at him. He wouldn’t be prepared to answer the questions. He was always one move ahead, but now he was stuck. He wouldn’t know how to answer! This was all so confusing and especially in this situation. Rather, you're a human or another creature explaining your feelings is hard. 

Alastor was brought back into reality when he heard Charlie’s voice. “So Alex, how long have you had feelings for me?” 

Alastor met her gaze. Her eyes were so calm, she seemed so calm. If only he was like that right now. His smile tightened while it crinkled his eyes. “Why ever since the night I got strangled, that’s when I realized I liked you.” He said in a strained voice. He hated admitting to people, especially with a subject like this. 

Charlie took a moment to answer. “Um okay, was it because you almost died or..?” She asked cautiously. 

“Yes. Because I was close to death.” He blurted. 

Charlie got startled by how fast and loud he responded. “I see okay, well I’m flattered really Alex I am.” She warmly smiled. 

Alastor exhaled a large breath but said nothing. 

Charlie thought for a moment. Maybe she should say what she’s been feeling… “Alex, I think you’re an impressive guy, really! You're cute, funny, and so much more I’m sure you can find anyone!” 

Alastor scoffed. “You’re funny.” 

Charlie raised her eyebrow. “What do you mean?” 

“That you think I could get anyone. I really can’t Charlotte.” He thought about his blood lust when he first met someone. He thought about last night when he was about to kill the lovely dame in front of him. 

Charlie chuckled nervously. “What makes you think that?” 

Alastor mused. “You don’t know me  _ that _ well.” He said while locking eye contact with her. “Few people like me, because I can frankly be rude and I just can’t really stand certain people. Yes, I can seem like a sociable guy but if you truly knew how I was you would understand.” He mumbled, his composure becoming more relaxed. 

Charlie thought for a moment. What did he mean by she didn’t know him that well? To be fair, they have only known each other for quite some time but long enough to see what kind of person he was. Maybe it was that other side of him she saw, the side that kinda scared her. She wanted to ask a follow-up question but decided not to. “What exactly do you like about me? I’m not really the best type of person you know.” 

Alastor’s head shot up. What didn’t he like about her? In his eyes, she was perfect without thinking he spoke. “Where do I begin?” Him saying that caused Charlie to blush. Alastor realized what he said and laughed. “There’s so much Charlie, that I don’t even know where to begin.” His smile softened into a more genuine one. 

Charlie was not expecting that answer. He really was sweet. She could swoon with just his choice of words. “Oh, Alex, that’s sweet of you.” She placed her hand on her chest. 

“You’re just a great gal Charlie and I’m glad I met you.” The two look lovely into each other’s eyes, not saying a single word. 

Charlie then spoke. “Well, to be honest, Alex, I’m glad I met you too. I love spending time with you, talking to you just being around you, it’s great.” She paused and looked down. “I like to touch you, feel your skin, your body heat, I love being in your embrace when we were dancing or that time we hugged. I felt safe…” Charlie stopped talking to look up at Alex who had a shocked look. She dryly chuckled. “Guess you weren’t expecting that, huh?” 

To be honest, he was not expecting that. He had no clue she felt like that. Maybe… No! She could never love someone like him. How could a heart like hers ever love a heart like his? She was too good for him. “Thank you, darling.” That’s it? That’s all he could say? Why was this so complicated, he wanted to say so much, but he could only say thank you? 

“Anytime.” She warmly smiled. She wanted him to say something else, anything else, so she waited quietly, awkward silence quickly engulfed the room. 

Alastor took a deep breath. “I didn’t know you felt like that.” 

Charlie spoke almost immediately. “It wasn’t obvious?” 

He shook his head. “Not in the slightest.” 

She let out a dry laugh. “That’s a relief. Anyway, that’s how I feel about you… Thank you for being honest, Alex. I know this might have made you uncomfortable.”

“It's okay darling.” He didn’t know why, but he suddenly wanted to ask about Harold. He hoped she would say he was still ignoring her, still hurting her so he could be there to help her, be there to comfort her. “How’s Harold?” 

Charlie gave a confused look. Why was he asking about him? “Oh well, he’s coming over on Friday to talk.” 

“Good, good…” Alastor wanted to ask a question that was burning to be asked but he was afraid it would offend her... But he looked up to her ‘To hell with it.’ “Charlie dear if you and Harold ever broke up would you consider me?” 

Charlie’s eyes widen slightly at the question. Would she? She enjoyed being around him, feeling his warmth, laughing, talking with him… Kissing him again. 

There was silence while Charlie was thinking. Alastor looked at her wondering if what he said made her mad, or confused as if someone like him could ever have a chance with her, but the silence broke when her soft lovely voice filled the room. 

“Yes…” She said carefully. 

Alastor’s whole composure changed from being nervous to being thrilled… “Really?” He said, trying to contain his excitement. 

She merely nodded. Alastor thought for a moment the only thing blocking him from his dear Charlie was that low life, Harold. Should he get rid of him? No, that would devastate her. It would raise suspension… He would have to wait then, good thing he was a patient man. 

Silence consumed them again. Both lost in their own thoughts. Alastor thinking about his feelings, Charlie thinking of what it would be like to be with the man in front of her. 

Had it always been this awkward?

Charlie let out a dry chuckle. “Imagine us being together…” 

Alastor let out a dry laugh. “Yeah, I could only imagine. A perfect little lady with someone like me.” He dryly said with a slight smile while looking down. 

“Oh, I’m far from perfect Alex. Life is unfair to me.” 

“Well, I think your perfect, and nothing could ever change that. And I guess that’s another thing we share.”

Charlie blushed by what he said. “And what’s that?” 

“Life is unfair to us. You with your troubled past and me also with my troubled past. Even though we may not like it, it’s what made us… Us and I know this may sound rude darling but I’m happy that it shaped you into what you are today a beautiful, confident young woman.” 

Charlie almost started crying by his kind words, but she blinked quickly to get rid of them. Who knew that her past could lead to this, she wished it never happened, but he was right who would she be today if it wasn’t for what happened to her? She smiled warmly at Alex. Her voice started cracking. “Thank you so much, Alex…” She couldn’t hold them back small tears started going down her face, for once they weren’t out of frustration or sadness but happiness. 

Alastor started shaking his hands quickly. “Oh dear, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” 

Charlie rubbed her eyes and sniffled. “No, you did nothing wrong, they’re happy tears don’t worry.”

“Well, to me tears are tears no matter what emotion there coming from, it doesn’t suit your pretty face.” 

“Oh, stop it!” She looked over at the time they were talking for a while as much as she didn’t want him to leave she had to do errands. “Well, I think I’ll let you leave now. It was nice talking to you, Alex.” 

“Not as much as it was talking to you, darling.” He stood up and dust off his shirt Charlie stood up at the well. 

Charlie started playing with her thumbs. “Um, can I ask you something?”

“Why of course dear.”

“Can I… Hug you?”

Alastor thought for a moment he really didn’t like to be touched but he would let it slide this time, after all, he knew it was coming. “You may.” He said cautiously while giving an unsure look. 

But what he wasn’t prepared for was Charlie jumping on him and squeezing him in a tight embrace nearly knocking him over. The action caused his arms to go up in surprise but slowly brought them down to hug her back. Him being almost a head taller than her, he placed his head down on her and smell her hair it was a nice smell. They enjoyed each other’s company for a while until Charlie finally let go. 

“Thank you, Alex…” She then rubbed her arm when she was hugging him his scent and warmth filled up her senses it was really nice. 

“Of course. But don’t get used to it.” He then pointed toward her as if it was a warning. 

She laughed. “I won’t.” 

With that, the two parted ways smiling and waving bye until Alastor was inside. 

Charlie was ecstatic they were able to fix things and everything was back to normal at least that’s what she thought. The hug they shared was great his body warmth radiating off of him, his arms wrapping around her she felt safe like no one could hurt her as all her worries went away just for those few seconds. She then got embarrassed she may have gotten a little bit too excited for that hug…

As Alastor got back inside his smile grew 10x times bigger. The weight on his shoulders was finally lifted as he confessed to her at least she understood. He then remembered what Charlie had said. “Imagine us being together…” It’s true he could only imagine it as he laid down on the couch with his hand on his chest his smile grew more. What a world that would be he would be calm, accepted, loved, with someone he liked very much. 

He would be happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! This chapter was a struggle because I really tried to get their emotions through but still failed lol but I hope you guys understand their emotions for both Charlie and Alastor... 
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter. 
> 
> There will also be another long wait because I'm stressed out right now because life is just being life lol. But I will try and update as soon as I can! :))


	17. What Are Friends For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!

Charlie quickly brushed off the excitement and went to go shopping but went over to Vaggie’s first to bring her with. 

She knocked three times before the door opened; they greeted each other happily and went on their way. Right as they got there Charlie couldn’t hold in what happened earlier. 

“Hey, Vaggie…” 

She raised her eyebrow. “Yes?” 

“You and Angel were right. I like Alastor…” 

Vaggie put on a smirk. “We knew it! Anything else?” 

“Yeah, and he likes me too as you guys also guessed, and he confessed all his feelings for me and I told him about mine.” 

“That’s great!” Vaggie grabbed a can and observed it before putting it in the cart. “When are you guys getting together?” Vaggie looked at her from the side. 

Charlie’s eyes widen. “Were not getting together!” Charlie blurted.

Vaggie looked at her with an unamused look. “Uh-huh and I’m straight.” She grabbed another can and dropped it in the cart.

Charlie laughed and rolled her eyes. “I’m serious Vaggie. I’m still with Harold.” 

“Oh, yeah, him. How is he?” 

“Actually, he’s coming over on Friday so we can talk.” She happily smiled. 

“So are you going to break up with him?” 

Charlie stopped dead in her tracks while Vaggie kept talking while she was still walking. Should she break up with him? It would be good for her, she could improve a lot, focus on herself. But they were doing good, right? 

Vaggie turned around when she realized Charlie wasn’t following her. “Charlie?” 

Charlie snapped out of her thoughts. “Yeah?” She put on a fake smile. 

Vaggie motion to walk. “You coming?” 

“Oh yeah, sorry got lost in thought…” She mumbled. 

Vaggie noticed how her composure changed, her shoulders were tense in a way and her smile seemed off as well Vaggie went toward her and placed her hand on her shoulder. “You okay?” 

Charlie rested her head on the bar of the shopping cart. “No Vaggie I’m far from okay.” Her voice was still quiet. 

“What’s wrong?” Vaggie grabbed her shoulder, causing Charlie to look up. 

Charlie scoffed. “What’s not wrong?” 

Vaggie hugged her in a tight embrace to which Charlie hugged her back. “Here let’s finish up here then we can talk about it okay?” She locked eyes with Charlie, who nodded. 

While they were finishing up the two were silent, Vaggie occasionally checking in and asking her how she was to which Charlie would reply. “Still the same.” With a shrug. 

She didn’t know how she felt exactly. She knew she wasn’t happy, angry, jealous, or embarrassed. Was she sad? Kind of, but not exactly. She felt empty; she felt like she was just there. 

She had another thought: what was bothering her? She thought she was okay but was she wrong. She wondered, was it the talk she and Alex had? Was it Harold? Was it the pressure of being good from her family finally breaking her? She didn’t know. 

She looked over at Vaggie. She was such a sympathetic friend Charlie was glad she met her. She was always willing to help her out no matter what. The best thing about Vaggie was that if she knew there was something wrong, she wouldn’t let that person go until they felt better. She would always say, “It’s better to say what’s wrong rather than bottling it up.” She said it was too stressful and bad for you. Another thing about Vaggie was that she was very protective. If she found out someone hurt one of her friends, you better believe she would go up to that person and teach them a lesson. 

Before Charlie knew it they were already in the car driving home. Charlie didn’t know why, but she was nervous to talk to her best friend. But why? She wasn’t anything to be scared about. Maybe it was because she didn’t know what to say to her or explain what she was feeling and Vaggie would get mad at her for not being able to explain something so simple. But Charlie had a reassuring thought she was her best friend, and she was willing to help her out and she wouldn’t judge.

They went inside and started putting away the groceries. Vaggie then sat Charlie down and went to grab them drinks which Charlie found off because they were at her house but she ignored it. Vaggie gave her the drink, then sat down across from her. Vaggie looked at her with a warm smile and welcoming eyes and spoke in a soft tone. “So what’s on your mind?” 

“Where do I even start?” Charlie said helplessly. She didn’t even know what to even say. So many things going through her head. Was it Harold? Probably, was it Alex? Surely not. Was it her family? Surely not she had never been this confused about her feelings with them. She had never been this confused, and she hated it. 

Vaggie pondered for a moment. “Okay, let’s start off with a simple question. Is it about your family?” 

Charlie answered back immediately. “No, I know it’s not about them because I know my exact feelings about them.” She paused. “I’m confused, I don't know what emotion I’m exactly feeling, I don’t know the cause it’s… It’s so angering.”

“Hmm okay. Who do you think is affecting you?” 

Charlie ran her hands through her hair. “I don’t know that’s the thing.” She said in a strained voice. 

“Okay, how do you feel about Alex?” 

Charlie shot her head up to reveal a smirking Vaggie as she rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. “I like Alex, he’s a sweet guy.” She warmly smiled. 

He was sweet, always complimented her, called her pet names. And the best part was that he protected her that one night with Harold… He would never harm her, force her to do things he was a gentleman. The question popped in her head again. ‘How would her life be if they were together?’ She wouldn’t know the full extent but she knew that she would be calm, understood, happy, loved, and safe… Thinking about this she understood her feelings toward Alex. She liked him a lot. So that left one person… 

Harold.

“So that leaves one more person…” Vaggie mumbled. 

Charlie finished the sentence for her. “...Harold…” 

Charlie didn’t know where she stood with Harold. One moment she loved him, the other hated him with all of her heart. He was unbelievably rude to her. He didn’t give a single damn about her. But why did she come back every time? She didn’t know why. Maybe it was because she craved the attention of another person. She thought he might change. She thought they could be an actual couple. She cursed herself under her breath. She was naïve, she really was a special case. 

Vaggie looked over at her, and just seeing her worried expression she knew that caused her distress. “I’m sorry that you met him, I’m sorry that he hurt you, broke you down multiple times. Trust me if I could beat him to a pulp I do it in a heartbeat.” 

Charlie looked up at her and warmly smiled. She finally spoke up. “I’m glad I have you guys, you’re all so kind and there for each other, then there's me. Someone who doesn’t deserve friends like you guys. 

Vaggie got up to sit by her. She grabbed her shoulder. “No, no, no never ever say that. You deserve us Charlie you’re the kindest person I met never say otherwise you deserve the best okay?” She said in a stern tone. “Never tell yourself down, Charlie. You are a confident, beautiful, kind person you are important.” 

Charlie looked over at her friend with a slight smile.

“Just don’t beat yourself up about it, okay? You’re already hurting enough.” Vaggie then hugged Charlie, to which Charlie happily accepted. 

The two then pulled away. 

“So, what are you going to talk to him about?” 

Charlie thought for a moment but then got her answer. “I’m going to end things with him once and for all. I’m done with him.” Charlie confidently said. 

Vaggie happily exclaimed. “There’s the Charlie I know!”

After the two girls kept talking about what Charlie should do while through with it and that if she ran into any problems what she should do. Charlie listened carefully so that she wouldn’t stumble over anything while she was talking to him. 

She was ready to end things. She finally had enough of him. He would lie to her repeatedly and she was sick and tired of it. She smiled in pride. She could finally pull herself away from this relationship and it made her happy. She would be free again. 

After the girls talked some more, it was time for Vaggie to go, so after Charlie thanked her again Vaggie playfully nudged her forearm and pointed across the street where Alex was. 

“So after you break up with him you are going after Alex?”

Charlie felt her face warm-up while a blush spread across her face she would then playfully push Vaggie. “Vaggie! He’s right there!”

Vaggie would only laugh. “Haha, I know…” She started walking away. “I’m just saying! I love you!” 

Charlie laughed. “I love you too!”

With that she would wait the next day to have a talk with Harold. Finally getting rid of him once and for all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then Vaggie aren't you just the sweetest thing! Helping out Charlie because she's not okay with everything going on poor thing! :(( 
> 
> Anyways Charlie I'm so proud of you! Finally standing up to Harold and getting him out of your life! I believe in you!


	18. Mistakes Are Meant to be Erased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!

As Vaggie left, she called Angel on the phone while she drove home after a few rings he finally answered. 

"What?" he answered poorly. 

"So I just got done talking to Charlie and I have two things to tell you one she likes Alex!" Vaggie said as she got off Charlie's street. 

"What? No effing way! Are they going to get together?" 

"That's what I asked, but she's still with Harold."

Angel scoffed. 

"I know. But anyway, we started talking about Harold and she's going to break up with him!" 

“That's great! But..." He paused.

Vaggie looked at her phone to see if the call had ended, but it didn't. "But..?"

"What if he lashes out on her?" 

Vaggie sighed. "Then that'll be bad... Hopefully, he doesn't though."

"I'm serious Vaggie, I'm worried. What if he hits her? Or worse..." 

"I'm being serious too! I'm just as worried as you... Here I have an idea, I'll get the time when he comes over and after an hour or so we can go there to see what's happening okay?"

Angel gave an unsure tone. "I dunno Vags what if we’re too late?" 

"Well, we need to give them time to talk."

"Okay..."

"Okay. Well, I have to go. I'll pick you up tomorrow see ya." 

"See ya..."

Vaggie then hung up. Angle was right... What if something bad did happen and they weren't there to protect her? Vaggie couldn't live with herself. So she made an alarm for 12:00 whether they just began to talk or was finishing Vaggie and Angel would be near just in case anything happens. And Vaggie _prayed_ nothing would happen. 

_______________________

Charlie woke up at 7:00 to get ready for her talk with Harold because he was coming at 8. So she quickly got ready and made herself breakfast while she was eating she had a thought. Since she was gonna break up with Harold why not ask Alex out? They both liked each other and the only thing blocking them from being together was about to be out of her life. So she texted him saying to meet up at 9 to talk. 

After she picked up the house she sat back down mentally preparing herself. She didn't know what was going to happen. Whether he was going to be calm or lash out at her but she was prepared. 

As she was scrolling through her phone she heard three knocks. Immediately her eyes widened and her heart started going faster. She cautiously got up her legs feeling weak as a wave of nervousness went over her body. She slowly opened up the door and there he was. 

He looked upset and bothered. He then brushed beside her and plopped on the couch and started texting. 

Charlie sat across from him, sitting up straight while her body was still tense. "Hey, Harold." No response. "Harold?" 

He looked up. "Hello, Charlotte." He said coldly then went back to texting.

Charlie scowled. "Can you get off your phone?" She asked calmly while anger was building up. 

He ignored her once more. 

Charlie took a deep breath. "Look I know you don't want to be here but we need to talk about us." 

He rolled his eyes and placed his phone down. "Well, I'm paying attention. Go."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "So I wanted to ta-."

She got interrupted by his phone ringing to which he picked it up. 

Charlie took another deep breath trying to calm down. "Can you please listen?"

Harold then put up his index finger to tell her to hold on. 

Charlie finally lost it. "Harold it's not that hard to pay attention! Get off your damn phone!"

Harold looked up with a scowl and placed it down. "Fine. Let me go to the bathroom first." He then got up and started walking away leaving Charlie practically fuming with anger. 

She looked over at his phone and had an idea. There was something on that phone that was apparently too important for them to talk. So without thinking, Charlie went over and grabbed it. Luckily he was to dumb to change his PIN so she entered it the first thing she went to was messages and she wasn't surprised of course he had been cheating. Here she thought he could change. ‘Stupid girl.’ But as she was checking even more messages she didn’t notice that Harold came back until she heard him clear his throat. 

“What are you doing?” He asked in a low toned voice. 

Charlie looked up quickly, her eyes widened and she started breathing harder, but then calmed down and knitted her brows and scowled. “You're cheating on me.” She said calmly. 

Harold rolled his eyes. “You’re being stupid, I would never cheat on you.” 

“Oh really? Then who’s this?” She then held out the phone in front of Harold’s face to show him. She expected a confused look and him trying to explain but he didn’t. He just stood there with the same emotionless expression. He rolled his eyes again. 

“Charlotte give me the phone.” He then reached out to grab it but Charlie yanked it back toward her. 

“No, not until you explain this.” 

“What is there to explain? Just give me the damn phone Charlotte.” He then reached back for it but Charlie moved backward. 

“Well first off explain why you're cheating, then I might give it back to you.” 

Why was she caring so much? She was going to break up with him and get him out of her life. But a part of her wanted to know why he would do this. A part of her _wanted_ to fight with him. 

“Fine. It’s because I was getting bored with you. Now give me my phone.”

Charlie only stood there motionless; there was the old Harold again. She looked at his phone debating whether or not to give it back. She then scowled even more, no she was done being used like this she wasn't going to back down without a fight. He had promised that he was gonna change, but here they were. She didn’t know why but she trusted him and gave him a chance after chance but he would still screw up, then one day he came back he was a changed man She was done. “No.” 

Harold scoffed. “No?”

“You heard me. I’m not giving back your phone. All you do is hurt me, I thought you changed, I really did! But here you are pulling your old tricks again, I’m done being used as a plaything.” 

“Charlotte last chance.” 

“Or what? Are you going to hit me again? Yell at me? Yeah, cause that’ll prove something.” She rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Just because you hit someone doesn't mean you're all that, all it means is that you're a low-life asshole!” 

At that moment Harold slapped Charlie as hard as he possibly could. Charlie only stood there with her head still facing the side with her hand covering her cheek. When he slapped her, Charlie dropped his phone. 

Harold went over to pick it up. “See if you would have just given it to me in the first place this wouldn’t have happened. Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that? It’s so hard to just be around you and be nice. You're so annoying…” Harold then continued to talk but Charlie was tuning the noise out. All she could feel or think about right now was the anger towards Harold, all she wanted to do was hit him back and give him a piece of her mind. So that’s what she did. 

She slowly turned her head towards Harold while he was still talking, she then moved around her jaw because of how powerful the slap was. She just stared at him debating what to do. But then he stopped talking and told her he was going to leave. 

“No you aren't,” Charlie said sternly, she then went toward the kitchen to grab a knife while he was still walking to the front door. 

“I beg your pardon?” He stopped in his tracks while still facing away his hand on the doorknob, the door opened ever so slightly. If only he walked out the door.

“You aren't going anywhere!” She then yelled as she raised the knife above her head, ready to kill the man in front of her. 

But just in time Harold turned around and dodged it. Charlie went to strike again but Harold grabbed her wrist and slammed her against a wall, resulting in Charlie dropping the knife, and multiple pictures falling on the ground and breaking. 

Harold then ran toward the living room going on the couch trying to calm her down. But Charlie couldn’t hear anything. She was too focused on hurting the man in front of her. 

As Harold was standing on the couch and backing up toward the island behind the couch Charlie was right by him. The two then got on the island knocking over cups and plates breaking all of them, then fighting for dominance. 

Charlie knew that it was too late to go back if she stopped she would be the one dead, so she kept fighting. As they got to the edge of the island they both fell down on the kitchen floor. Harold started crawling away but Charlie quickly grabbed his ankle trying to pull him back. 

“I’m not… letting you… Go!” Charlie said between her grunts. Harold kept trying and finally got away. As he was stumbling to get up he said something. 

“You’re fucking crazy!” He said as he was making his way toward the stairs. 

Charlie chuckled and put on a sinister smile as she got up. “Oh, you haven’t seen crazy yet.” 

She then grabbed a wine bottle and aimed it for his head, but it didn’t hit him, instead shattering once it hit the wall as he was running toward the stairs barely missing him. 

Charlie started yelling at him again saying how much she hated him and that she wanted to kill him. Harold yelling right back at her, but her not hearing a single thing. 

As Charlie was standing there seeing what his next move was, Harold grabbed one of her cinder blocks that was holding up a table, Charlie then ran toward him to get it away from him. As they were both fighting to grab it Harold gained the upper hand while Charlie just stood there. Harold then raised the block and yelled. Charlie started running through the house knowing she couldn’t grab the cinderblock from him. 

Harold started chasing her while he was laughing. “Now who’s the scared one?” 

Charlie then started running faster, but Harold grabbed her shirt but she was able to break loose. As they were running Charlie looked behind her and saw that Harold was about to throw it at her.

She quickly ducked, barely missing her. Causing the wall and the block to break, Charlie quickly ran to her room Harold following her behind quickly. 

Harold grabbed Charlie’s arm and whipped her around yelling at her. “You’re lucky if I don’t kill you!” 

Charlie broke loose and went to punch him but he grabbed her hands, both of them fighting for dominance once more. Charlie finally gained the upper hand and pushed him back she quickly turned around and grabbed her lamp, she then turned around to Harold on the ground and yelled. 

**“I’M DONE WITH YOU!”** She then bashed the lamp on Harold’s head multiple times, causing the lamp to break. 

After she was done blood was covering Charlie, Harold, and the ground around them. She looked at Harold, he was lifeless. Charlie chuckled, he was gone now… She showed him that she was done… She wouldn’t be scared anymore… 

But then she realized what she did, she was down from her high she looked at the lamp it was broken and covered in blood. She looked over at Harold and his skull was slightly indented, how hard did she hit him? He was covered in blood, she actually killed him, what was she thinking?! 

She then looked at her hands and her body was covered in blood. She started shaking. Why did she do this? All she was going to do was break up with him but it turned into this. This was all a mistake… She started crying but why? Did she actually love him… Surely not right? She didn’t know what to do or what to think, so many thoughts going through her head but she couldn’t think properly all she was staring at was the lifeless body in front of her. 

She started mumbling to herself. “I’m so so sorry Harold… I’m so sorry…” She started crying more. 

But then she heard something, she looked in her doorway. It was Alex, his eyes were wide but they didn’t seem wide from fear, amusement maybe? She didn’t know he was hard to read sometimes. There was a long pause of silence with the two staring at each other. Charlie was wondering what he was going to say while Alastor was admiring her. 

She looked so pretty like that, covered in blood. He looked over at Harold, my oh my she really did a number to him. Who would’ve known that she was capable of this? Alastor tried hard to not have his smile widened but was amused seeing Harold on the ground, with Charlie knelt down beside him with blood everywhere, a nice scene indeed. But then he looked at Charlie’s eyes, she was crying. But why? She hated him, he would never understand love but right now he knew Charlie was freaking out and he had to help her. “Charlotte?” 

Charlie started crying and shaking even more. “Al-Alex I… I don’t know what happened… I didn’t mean to do this… I…” Her voice was cracking and sounded scared. 

Alastor went toward her and patted her on the shoulder. “Hey, I’m here okay? I’ll help you out okay?”

Charlie sniffled and nodded, tears still streaming down her face.

Alastor started picking up pieces of the broken lamp while Charlie was still frozen with shock.

Alastor looked over at her and brought her up slowly. And looked in her eyes. They were emotionless she had a blank expression, she looked neutral yet she was having a flurry of thoughts racing through her head. 

Alastor realized how much blood was on her. "Hey, how about you take a shower and I'll clean up?" He asked softly. 

She replied quietly. "No, I need to help you..." She bent down to start picking up the shards. 

He lifted her back up. "No your too stressed right now and your processing what just happen. If you don't give your mind time to process this it will be bad. Now go take a shower you're covered in blood." 

Charlie looked up at his eyes, they were soft and welcoming and his smile was close-lipped and small. She wanted to hug him for helping her out but she was filthy. So she went out of the room to clean herself up. 

As she left Alastor remained in the room and started cleaning up. His smile finally growing for some reason she was more beautiful in his eyes knowing that she could do this. 

He then remembered the blank expression on her face. She was definitely in shock. It would be a while before she returned to her normal self. But he didn't mind it. He then looked over to the hallway wondering what was going through her head. 

As she turned on the water she removed her clothes and stepped in the cold water hitting her pale skin. One moment they were sitting down talking then one thing led to another and she killed him. 

What was going to happen? Were the police going to get involved? Was she going to get arrested? So many questions flying through her head without any answers. 

Her mind then thought of Alex. Why was he helping her? Wasn't he scared? Why didn't he call the police? But she quickly got rid of the questions she was thankful he was helping her for she wouldn't know what to do. But then another question arose. 

'Did he still like her?' 

She shook her hand and resumed cleaning herself, that was a silly question to be asking at this time. Soon she got done as she stepped out the shower she looked in the mirror. No one could tell, right? She was still the same Charlie. 

She gave a half-smile while she let out a dry chuckle. She was still the same. If they did this correctly no one would ever know it could be their little secret... 

She walked out the bathroom toward her room upon entering she saw that everything was almost cleaned up and that Harold's body was gone... That was right she finally got rid of him. All that anger that she stored up was finally released as she bashed the lamp in his head. 

At the moment she felt stronger than him, in control and she loved it after being so weak and being in his control all these years. 

She then got pulled out of her thoughts while she saw Alex turn around but quickly face the wall again. 

"Ah sorry, dear didn't know you were done. Let me excuse myself." He quickly got out of the room to let Charlie have her privacy. 

Charlie looked around if it wasn’t for the blood it would be like nothing ever happened. Good. 

She got dressed and went out to the living room where Alex was. As soon as she sat down Alex spoke up. 

“Ah, you look much better darling!” He exclaimed. 

“Thank you,” Charlie mumbled. She then had a question. She looked over at him still with a blank expression. “Why are you helping me?” 

Alastor mused for a moment. “What are friends for? I also never really liked him! Good thing you got rid of him before I did!” Alastor’s laugh filled the house. 

Charlie grew confused. How was he so calm? He literally walked in and saw a murder scene yet he was acting as if nothing happened. “How are you so calm. You just saw a dead person.” 

“I suppose why I’m so calm is because I know how to act and how to put on a fake face.” He stood up. The reason why he was calm was because he was twice as bad as her. “You should try it sometime. Well, I’m going to clean up the blood.” With that, he disappeared. 

So all she had to do was put on a fake face? That shouldn’t be too hard after all she did it quite a bit. She went to the mirror again and put on a fake smile. There it was like nothing ever happened… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was a long chapter! On google docs, it was 8 pages! Wow...
> 
> Anyways I SO HAPPY Harold is finally out of the story leaves our two lovebirds a chance to get together... 
> 
> But I really hope you guys liked it I had a blast writing it! Also sorry if you really don't get the fight scene suck at describing...


	19. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!

She left the bathroom to pick up around the house, still trying to process what happened. After picking up the house, she realized the house was consumed with the smell of cleaning supplies, so she opened up all the windows. 

As she finished up she heard Alex call from the other room saying he was done. 

She walked it, and her nose was engulfed in the different chemicals. But it was gone. It was like nothing even happened. No one would ever know. 

She looked over at Alex, who had a wide smile observing his work. He really did an expert job… How did he know what to do? Why was he so calm? She had so many questions but she was almost scared to ask them so she left all alone. 

“So?” Alastor asked calmly with his hands on his hips. 

Charlie looked over it once more. “Good job…” She mumbled. “...Thank you.”

“Anytime darling! If you ever kill someone again, you know who to call.” He then pointed his fingers at her and made a clicking sound with his tongue. 

Charlie only looked at him with a face of confusion. ‘How was he so calm?!’ She knew he already answered her answer to that question, but it just didn’t sit with her right. And did he actually think she would kill someone again? No, of course not, she didn’t even mean to kill him, it was just an accident. 

“You know this was an accident, right?”

Alastor mused. “Right. ‘Accident’.” He said with finger quotes. 

“Alex I’m serious! I never meant to do this…” She rubbed her arm and looked at the place where his body was. 

Alastor laughed. “Just keep telling yourself that. You know you wanted to do that. Just letting all your anger out and feeling much better after you like it, don’t you? You feel strong and in control.” His smile widened. 

This sent a chill up Charlie’s spine. She liked how she let out all that anger and she felt strong. She felt like no one would control her ever again, and she liked the feeling… But she didn’t like what she had to do in order to get that feeling. 

“Kind of…”

Alastor patted her shoulder and laughed. “There we go! Anyway, how are you feeling right now?”

“Tense… Panicked... Confused…” 

“I can see why but don’t worry one day this will just be a bad memory.”

“An  _ awful _ memory…”

“But hey, aren't you glad he can’t hurt you anymore?”

“Kind of…” She took a deep breath. “Can we not talk about it anymore, Alex? I just want to forget this ever happened.” 

“Of course, darling. So what did you want to talk about before all this happened?” He said while motioning a part of the room. 

She slammed her palm to her face. ‘Shit.’ Now was not the damn time to talk about her feelings! But then the door knocked. She was happy that there was something not forcing her to tell him why she invited him. But another part of her was scared it could be anyone. It could be the cops! What if someone heard?!

She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart and told Alex to wait in the living room.

She went to the door and carefully opened it and got greeted by her friends who walked right in. ‘Great.’ She thought. 

Vaggie and Angel walked toward the living room and saw Alex. Both Vaggie and Angel shared a look. 

“Sorry if were interrupting!” Vaggie said.

Charlie walked slowly toward the living room. “No, you’re fine…” 

Vaggie heard her quiet tone and turned around and saw her blank expression. “Hey, are you okay?” She walked toward her and rubbed her shoulders. 

Charlie looked passed her and saw Alex pointing at his smile. Charlie smiled and pulled her hands away. “Of course I’m fine! Why wouldn’t I be?” She said that a bit too happy.

“Okay…” Vaggie said in an unsure tone. “So how did it go with Harold?”

Charlie started playing with her hair. “It went good…” She said with a slight smile. 

“So you're not hurt in any way?”

“Nope. He uh took it quite well...” 

“Really? Well, that’s good! Me and Angel just wanted to see if you were fine.”

“Well, I’m fine! Haha.” She let out a high-pitched laugh. 

Vaggie looked over her shoulder to see Angel and Alex talking. “So are you going to ask him?”

Charlie’s eyes widened. “Ah, I don’t know today has been really stressful…”

“Oh, I’m sorry want to talk about it?”

“Nope!” She blurted. 

Vaggie backed up while Angel and Alastor looked over at her. She looked around, and she started panicking again. 

“Charlie? What happened?” 

‘They know! They know what you did!’ She thought to herself. Her breathing became faster and her palms started sweating. Her eyes started darting around the room. She gripped her pants. 

“Nothing happened!” She put out her hands and let out another high-pitch laugh. Boy, was she bad at this.

Angel got up to go see what was happening while Alastor observed her. She was a  _ wreck. _ He chuckled and quickly got up. 

“I’m sure she’s just a little stressed because she had a little fight with him, but it’s nothing to worry about.” He said with an innocent smile. 

She looked up at him and nodded eagerly. “Yeah, it was just a little fight.” 

Vaggie looked between the two. Something was definitely up, but she would ask about it later. “Ok well since you're okay I guess me and Angel will be on our way.” 

“WHAT? I was just getting comfortable!” He crossed his arms. 

“Well, we came to check on Charlie and she’s okay so let’s go.” She grabbed Angel’s wrist. “Goodbye Charlie!” 

“Bye Charlie!” With that, they were gone and Charlie quietly closed the door. 

She sharply turned around and started playing with her fingers. “Was I noticeable?” 

Alastor laughed. “Extremely. But you should spend time alone to process because you my dear are terrible at lying.” 

Charlie crossed her arms. “But I don’t want to be left alone, believe it or not, but it scares me to be alone, makes me so uncomfortable with it just being quiet…” 

“You’re just too dependent on others, dear.” He patted her head. 

She rolled her eyes. “Can you just stay for a bit longer?” 

He mused. “I guess so. After all, we still need to discuss what you wanted to talk about.” 

Charlie groaned, she forgot again! “Thank you…” 

______________

After getting into the car, Vaggie spoke. “There’s something up with her and Alex knows.”

Angel looked back at the house. “She seemed strange.” 

“Yes! See you noticed too. But she won’t tell us.” 

“Well, Vags if she don't wanna tell us don’t force her.”

“I know, I know… It’s just I would leave all alone, but she was acting really strange.” 

Angel shrugged. He knew he wouldn’t be able to talk her out of this. 

“Later this week we’re going to talk to her.”

“Bu-.”

Vaggie cut him off. “And you’re coming with me as back up no if’s or what’s or but’s got it?” She scolded.

“Fine. Yes, mom.” He rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! But I hope y'all liked it! Sorry for the short chapter... 
> 
> But Charlie you need to learn how to keep it together! Or someone is going to find out... 
> 
> Also, Vaggie is already kinda suspicious so hopefully she doesn't find anything out!


	20. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!

After thanking Alex, she motioned for him to sit down on the couch to which she sat across. She invited him here in the first place to confess her feelings. But then she lost her temper and killed her ex. Today was a mess and stressful and this was only adding to it. 

How was she going to put it? “Hey, Alex, I have feelings for you!” Maybe… “Hey, Alex, I like you a lot.” No, that would make her sound possessive in a way. “Hey Alex, how about we get together?” 

She groaned and dragged her palm across her face. But her thoughts got interrupted by the man across from her. 

“So are we going to sit here in silence or are we going to talk?” He said with a laugh. 

Charlie looked up with a tired look. Why did she ask him to stay? 

“So um… Alex, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell you…” She rubbed her arm and looked away once she saw his amused smile. 

Alastor leaned back and put his arm across the top of the couch. He put on an amused smile to see what she would say. “You may proceed.” 

“So you know how you confessed to me?” 

This must’ve caught Alex's interest because he suddenly sat up straighter and brought his body closer to her in a way by scooting toward the edge of the cushion where he was sitting. 

“I didn’t realize it then, but I like you to… And after today, how you helped me.” She looked over at her room as if it was taunting her. “...I realize that you're willing to help me in any situation and that you’re loyal. You get what I’m saying?”

Alastor nodded. 

She took a deep breath. “So that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

She looked up and saw the same face. It was like nothing changed, why? Was he taunting her in a way? Showing how he doesn’t care that much? Was it his way of saying after seeing what she could do he wasn’t interested? She scowled. 

“Say something! Anything!” She threw her hands up. 

His face remained the same while he too was thinking. Yes, he was ecstatic that she had the same feelings, but then again this could all go wrong so quickly. Yes, he liked her a lot, but that still didn’t mean that he didn’t stop thinking about killing her. He wanted to get closer; he wanted to feel her smooth skin against his; he wanted to feel her lips again. But he feared that if he got too close, he would be the same awful person the night they got in a fight. He didn’t want to hurt her. 

“That’s surprising.” He mumbled. 

Charlie mumbled something under her breath. “That’s all? Nothing else?” 

He pondered for a moment. “Well, we both like each other.”

“I know. Do you maybe want to…” She motioned her hand as if she was too nervous to say the next word. 

Alastor knew what she would say. He wanted to get with her, but he was still a killer deep down. But he would have to control himself. Couldn’t be that hard, right? After all, the only time he came dangerously close to killing her was when he was furious and that was rare for him to become that angry. His smile widened. 

“I would like that.” He answered. 

Charlie with her own thoughts scaring her that he might reject her suddenly perked up, her smile beaming but then going down. “You’re not joking, right?” 

“Why of course not. I like you Charlotte, as you know.”

Her smile came back. “So you would like the idea of us as a couple?”

He nodded. 

Suddenly Charlie squealed. “This day just got so much better!” 

“Well, I’m glad that you're calm now.” 

She nodded excitedly, almost forgetting what happened hours ago. “Can I hug you?”

Alastor slowly stood up. “You may. BUT please don’t jump on me again okay dear?”

She nodded once more and slowly walked over to him and hugged him in a tight embrace, but not too tight to where it was uncomfortable. 

He warmly smiled at her and hugged her small frame back, careful not to hurt her since he was much taller and stronger than her. As he hugged her, he got a whiff of her hair and it smelled like lavender and made him calm. But then his eyes widened as he had her in his arms. 

She knew nothing about him… Everything she knew about him was a lie. 

She pulled away and thanked him, then started talking some more. 

Alastor only stared at her. On the outside, he was perfectly calm and collected, but on the inside he was worried? But why? Because she didn’t know what he did in his free time. She didn’t know his actual name. She knew  _ nothing  _ about him. 

Yet he knew everything about her. This would be a lie. This entire relationship of there's would be a lie. She didn’t know the true him, she would  _ fear _ the true him. She liked the faked version of him, and that wouldn’t do. Eventually, she would have to find out one way or the other. 

He looked at her. She was so kind, pretty, understanding, basically to him perfect. She would leave him if she ever found out about his secrets. He mused. So be it, it will be a lie for as long as she lived he would be lying to her about everything. He couldn’t lose her. He would be with her forever. No one else would have her. She would be his and his only. 

He then heard her say his name. He saw her bright blue eyes and hummed. 

“So I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, huh?” She smiled shyly. 

“I guess so.” He chuckled. 

She signed. “Thank you again, Al, for helping me, I don’t know what I would’ve done without you. And thank you for not seeing me differently. It means a lot..” She looked up so her blue eyes could meet his light brown ones. 

He let out a dry chuckle. “Of course Darling. Nothing could make me see you differently. You're still that kind soul that I met when I was hurt and needed help.”

She chuckled and looked around the house. “Well, you can go now if you want.” She poorly smiled, not wanting to be alone just yet. 

Alastor observed her and smirked. “I’ll stay for a little while more.” 

She half-smiled at him. “Thank you, Alex.”

“Anytime dear. Anytime.” 

The two talked for a while more until Alastor decided it was time for him to go home. He said goodbye to Charlie and kissed her hand then left. As he got inside he got worried again. 

He was thinking about his new relationship with Charlie. He liked her a lot and wanted to be with her. But there was a small part of him that wanted to hurt her and he was disgusted with himself for still wanting to do that. 

Suddenly he got a memory that he had forgotten a long time ago. It was his very first relationship with a girl named Scarlett. She was amazing, pretty, kind, funny, everything. He remembered her long brown hair with hazel eyes, those eyes always calming him down. He thought they were going to be with each other forever and he grew extremely close to him. 

He was starting to remember their fight. The fight that ended it all. All because he couldn’t explain how he felt and wanted to distance himself when something was wrong for he didn’t want to seem weak toward others…

_______________________

It all happened so fast, one moment they were fine and they started fighting. He remembers the exact reason why he wasn’t being honest with her, he was hiding what was bothering him. 

“I’m trying to help you Alastor,” Scarlett said with a soft tone, voice cracking, looking at him with pained eyes. 

She was always so caring she hated when people were upset. Especially when it was someone she cared deeply about. 

“I don’t need your help. This is on me, it's not about you.” He said in his normal voice but a hint of anger in it.

“You need to tell me what’s wrong,” Scarlett said calmly. 

“You don’t get it.” He walked closer to her and gave her a cold stare. 

She simply shrugged. “Your right I don’t get it.” She looked at him begging with her eyes to talk to her. 

She was right. She didn’t get it but she was still willing to help him. He just needed to talk to her. 

“Don’t you know Scarlett? I’m a freak, even if you wanted to help me you couldn’t.” Alastor said calmly. She could never understand what was going on with him; he was deranged, broken, a freak, and so much more. He was a monster. 

The two only looked at each other in silence. Alastor looked in her eyes, she was in pain. She didn’t deserve this, she didn’t deserve someone like him. “I need you to leave.” 

Scarlett’s eyes widen slightly. “Alastor, please just tell me what’s going on.” She grabbed his hands. “Please.” 

Alastor looked down at her, but let go of her hands. “Leave right now before I do something I regret.” 

“I’m not leaving. Do what you want, but I’m staying right here.” Even though her eyes were in pain they still had confidence in them. If Scarlett wanted something she wouldn’t stop until she got it. 

Alastor started getting upset, his emotions running wild. “Fine. Then I’ll make you leave.” 

Alastor went over to her and picked her up, Scarlett started yelling and screaming at him, hitting his back telling him to put her down. Right as they got outside Alastor placed her down and started walking back inside. 

Scarlett grabbed his wrist and stopped him. “Alastor, just tell me what’s wrong please!” 

He only gave her a cold stare. “You wouldn’t understand.” 

Scarlett’s grip got tighter and she spoke calmly. “Try me.” 

Alastor turned around. “Scarlett, leave before I hurt you.” 

Scarlett started crying in frustration. “You would never hurt me.” 

"You don't know what's going through my mind right now." He said in a low harsh tone while staring daggers at her. 

He was getting more upset by the minute. He was trying to stay in control but his emotions were getting the best of him. 

Next thing he knew he killed her. He warned her. He told her to leave. But she wouldn’t listen. But it was all his fault he should’ve been more open he should’ve been honest with her but no. He kept to himself because deep down he was scared to show what was wrong with him.

After he killed her he was extremely upset he never wanted to do this. He never wanted to lose her but he was stupid and couldn’t control himself and did the worst to her. 

The next week he would isolate himself from people. A month after he would avoid people, not talk to anyone unless he had to. He was scared to get close to people in fear that he would lose them and never see them again. And it would be all his fault.

Even though it has been years since the incident he still longs to hear her contagious laugh, her calming voice. Just to stare into her bright hazel eyes one more time. 

__________________

Alastor rubbed his face dreading his mistake and that night. Then he had a thought he was getting too close to Charlie and now they were dating. He groaned.

Why was he being so stupid? Why did he get with her? He feared he was going to give her the same fate as Scarlett. 

He thought that he should just break things off but then he would see her upset and he didn’t want that. 

His hands started running through his hair. Why was this so hard? He was changing again. He was becoming too close to a person. It was like a drug he couldn’t stay away from it for too long. 

Her eyes. Her face. Her voice. Everything. He couldn’t lose her. He would have to control himself just when he got too upset he would be far far away from her. 

He wanted her, he needed her and he would do whatever he needed to  _ keep _ her. 

  
He couldn’t  _ lose _ her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! They're finally together I'm so happy opens up a lot more possibilities now! Sorry it wasn't like super extreme but it was just a simple talk. 
> 
> Also Al's ex...Yikes got in a fight and that happened wowzers...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked it!


	21. Relaxation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!

After Alex left and shut the door Charlie had a slight smile on her face. She was happy that they were finally together. But then why wasn’t she bouncing with joy? Why was the smile on her face so small? She should be ecstatic, but she wasn't; she was just standing there motionless. 

She dragged her hand across her face and exhaled and looked over to her room. Her smile disappeared. She was alone again, alone with her thoughts. She slowly walked to her room and stood in the doorway and looked at the place where it happened. 

Her eyes started tearing up and she slid down the wall and collapsed in the doorway. She started running her hands through her hair, taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She was okay. Alex had helped her out. No one would find out. Why was she still thinking about this then? Maybe because she killed someone. And it wasn’t someone random, no it was a friend of her family, a popular man, a person she was in a relationship with. Surely suspicion would rise soon. 

She looked back at the corner again and got flashbacks and immediately looked away. 

Then a voice appeared. It was strangely calming and familiar. “Why did you do this, Charlotte?” 

Her eyes widened, and she glanced around her. He was dead; he wasn’t here. This was all just in her head. She heard it again, this time it sounded angrier. 

“Why did you do this, Charlotte?” 

She spoke out softly. “I-I don’t know. I didn’t mean to…” She placed her head down, fist on her forehead. 

“Yes, you did. Don’t deny it.” 

Her head shot up. “No! I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was just scared… You were chasing me… I wasn’t thinking.” Where was his voice coming from? She looked around once more but saw nothing. She got scared. 

“You hated me. After all that time of you just taking it, you finally fought back. If you could you would do it a  _ thousand  _ times over.” He said with an icy tone. 

She started muttering. “No, no, no I wouldn’t I didn’t mean to none of this was supposed to happen.” Her hands were grabbing handfuls of her hair, gripping the strands tightly. This was all a mistake. She didn’t want to do this. She didn’t mean to do this. 

“Don’t lie.” This time the voice was louder. 

She breathed harder. Where was that voice coming from? Why was it getting louder? Why was it pestering her to tell the truth? She was telling the truth she didn’t mean to. It was an accident. Was it taunting her in a way? 

“I’m sorry!” She yelled while she closed her eyes tightly, still in the same position. 

“Don’t lie!” This time it was echoing in her ears, it became too loud for her to handle. 

She started shaking. “I’m not lying please just go away!” Tears started going down her face. 

“Not until you tell the truth! You killed me! You felt good when you did it! You  _ wanted  _ to do it!” The voice was booming. 

Covering her ears with her elbows while still having her hands in her hair, she spoke out again. “No, please just get out of my head. I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean to do this. Just leave me alone, I’m begging you!” 

The voice started getting louder to the point where she could feel the vibrations in her body. She was trying to convince the voice that she didn’t mean it and that she was sorry, but it wouldn’t listen and kept repeating itself. She was getting more scared by the minute. Breathing faster, tears streaming down her face, eyes closed tightly, hands gripping her hair tightly. 

“Stop yelling! Stop talking! Get out of my  **head** !” She yelled. 

But the voice kept on telling her to tell the truth. 

“Please, just get out of my head!” She started gasping for air, the tears becoming too hard to handle. It was like a sound played on a loop. It gets louder every time it replays. She curled up more. What the hell was she supposed to do? She finally had enough, and she shot up from her position and saw a person it was Harold right in front of her. How? What was going on? 

He snarled. “Don’t. Lie.” 

Charlie started sobbing. “I’m not! What do you want me to say?!” She was staring right at him, his eyes that seemed angry but lifeless. 

“The truth. You regret nothing, you’re happy I’m gone. You’re happy that you killed me.”

“I-.”

She got cut off by his booming voice, her backing away and covering her ears. “ **Don’t lie!** ”

She took a deep breath while hot tears still went down her face. She looked at her hands, which were shaking. “Fine! You’re right, I enjoyed it, I don’t regret it! But you deserved it! You  _ used me _ , you  _ hurt _ me! You did all these things, and you never had an ounce of regret!” Her voice was cracking while her throat was tightening by the minute. 

She saw a smile appear on him. 

“I’m glad I gave you that pain! I’m glad you’re gone! I’m glad that I’ll never have to deal with you again!” 

Still crying, but not as badly as before. She wiped her eyes and spoke quieter. 

“But then a slight part of me is regretting this, guilty for what I did. Telling me you didn't deserve this. And I don’t know what to think. I hated you so much, but yet I still miss you and I hate it. I just want to forget about you.” 

Her tears were now coming out slower. She stopped shaking, stopped breathing quickly, and stopped panicking. She looked down. 

“I’m sorry, Harold.”

She looked back up, and he was gone. She said the right things. No more ringing in her ears, no more feeling scared. He was gone. But until when? She didn’t know, and she didn’t want to find out. 

But what was that? Was it her conscience that forced her to come out with her own feelings? Was it her head that was making her see all these things? She wasn’t too sure. But she wanted to end this day as soon as she could. 

So she got dressed and went to bed, hoping tomorrow would be easier. 

_____________

Vaggie got up early to go talk to her best friend to get to the bottom of this. Something was going on that only Charlie and Alex knew about, and they wouldn’t tell her. 

Yes, it wasn’t her business and she wouldn’t normally do this, but she had a feeling that something really  _ sketchy _ was going on and that something was seriously wrong. And it was her duty as Charlie’s friend to always help her and protect her. 

For all she knew, it could be something about Alex. Her mind started racing with questions. Did he hurt her? Did he do something to her and was forcing her to be silent? This only made her feel worse and more determined to see what was wrong. 

She texted Angel to bring him with. If they were going to talk and something  _ was _ wrong with her, then Angel would be there to help her out. It was an excellent plan!

She got dressed and quickly ate, then got a text from Angel claiming he was ready. So she swung by and got him and before they knew it they were at Charlie’s door. Vaggie knocked and waited. 

Then the door opened to reveal Charlie. Her hair was a rat's nest, she had eye boogers, her eyes looked droopy. She looked awful, and Vaggie immediately got more concerned. 

Her eyes widened, and she spoke. “Are you okay?”

Charlie put on a smile that Vaggie knew was fake. “Yeah, I’m doing okay, just woke up, that’s all. Anyway, why are you guys here?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Me and Angel came to talk. Yesterday you were acting really weird, and I got worried so I want to talk to you about that. Just to see if you’re doing fine.” Vaggie put on a soft smile. 

Charlie’s smile disappeared. “I- uh you… I’m fine really Vaggie you don-.” She got cut off by Vaggie talking. 

“I’m not taking no for an answer. We need to talk, I’m really worried about you.” She grabbed her shoulders and gave a reassuring rub. 

Charlie thought for a moment. Vaggie was stubborn, so it wouldn’t be that easy to get rid of her. She could just come up with a lie and just go with that. But what kind of lie? She would come up with one as she got ready. 

Charlie hesitated and answered like she was uncertain of the situation. “Okay, you won. We can talk come on in. Let me just get ready first.”

Vaggie’s smile widened innocently. “Thanks for understanding, Charlie.”

Angel then chimed in. “Thanks, babe for understanding. We just want the best for you.” He patted her shoulder and followed Vaggie to the living room. 

Charlie watched them walk away with an unsure look, internally groaning at the talk they were about to have. But then went to her room to get dressed, trying to think of what to say. 

Vaggie started looking around the house to focus on something before they had their talk. As she was scanning the room, she saw the hall that had the rooms and at the end there was a hole. 

‘Where the hell did that come from?’ Vaggie thought. 

So she tapped Angel on the shoulder. He looked up and saw what she was pointing at and gave a confused look. That was definitely not there before and something happened. Vaggie was certain something was up. 

She looked at the wall more. The hole was big. What caused it? 

As she was looking she finally saw Charlie walk out causing Vaggie to straighten up and Angel getting off his phone. 

Charlie had a slight smile and walked over to the opposite end of the couch. Wondering how the conversation would go. She was trying to think of lies but couldn’t come up with any. Hopefully, luck would be on her side. 

“So what’d you want to talk about?” 

“About you. More specifically, are you okay? You seem... Off.” 

Charlie tilted her head. “I’m perfectly fine. What makes you think that?” 

Angel chimed up. “Because yesterday you seem nervous. When we were talking to you, you spoke quickly, and it seemed like you were trying to get us out of there as soon as you could. And sweet stuff, there’s a huge ass hole in the wall.” He then pointed to it, causing the girls to look over. 

Charlie pondered for a moment, rubbing the back of her head. What was she going to say? Yesterday Alex told them she got in a fight with Harold so she would just go on with that. Yeah, that seems good. 

“Well, when Alex said me and Harold got in a fight, he wasn’t kidding. He got kind of upset and threw something.” She responded poorly. 

Angel let out a low whistle. While Vaggie… Well, Vaggie’s eyes were wide and her mouth agape. Charlie looked over at her and mentally prepared herself for the scolding. 

“WHAT?!” Vaggie yelled, grabbing handfuls of her hair and what seemed like ripped out a few strands. “What did he throw that caused that big of a hole?!” 

Charlie looked down to avoid eye contact with the girl. “A cinderblock…” She mumbled. 

Charlie looked back at her and her mouth was open once more. Angel chuckled and closed her mouth by lifting her chin. “Careful might get flies in there, haha.” 

Charlie chuckled. 

Vaggie then smacked Angel’s hand and looked at both of them. “You think this is funny? Charlie, you could've died! Throwing an entire cinder block if he hit you… He could’ve… You would be gone!” She yelled. 

As Charlie looked at her, her face was turning red, her eyes were wide, and her fists were clenched. She then looked over at Angel, whose face was full of concern. Charlie then thought about Vaggie’s comment and she was right. She could’ve died if she didn’t dodge the block. She would be the one in the backyard. She would be the one missing. She would be the one  _ dead _ . Flashbacks came back to her bashing his head in, blood covering them… 

She then heard Vaggie’s voice pulling her out of her thoughts. “Oh, sorry… Just thinking.”

Vaggie’s expression soften. “Sorry if I scared you at all. I just want you to be safe and you telling me that he threw something at you scares me because I could’ve lost you.” 

Charlie gave a warm smile. “It’s okay. Sorry for not telling you.” 

Vaggie gave a reassuring rub on her shoulder while Angel spoke. 

“So is that what’s been bothering you?” 

Charlie’s eyes widen. That was it, that’s her lie. “Yeah, it was just scary…” 

Vaggie was finally relaxed, knowing what happened and that Alex fellow did nothing to her so that was good they could still be friends. He still creeped her out from time to time with that damming smile. That never left his face. Just looking at it made chills go up her spine. And his eyes, those piercing brown eyes that seemed like they were staring in her soul. There was something wrong with him, but she would rather not think about that for now. 

Charlie let out a sigh of relief, knowing that they weren't suspicious anymore of what happened. She was able to lie her way through it, thankfully. What happened in her room, only she and Alex would know it would be their little secret. 

Charlie then remembered (how she could forget she would wonder) that she and Alex were finally dating. Not knowing Vaggie’s thoughts about him, she put on a bright smile and proudly announced it. 

“Oh, almost forgot! Me and Alex are dating!” She said with pure happiness. 

“Way to go hot stuff!” Angel would clap and exclaim how he was jealous but happy that she got a piece of work like him. 

But Vaggie… Vaggie would be different. 

Her eyes widened, and she looked Charlie dead in the eyes and yelled. 

“WHAT?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and sorry for the end it was a bit iffy I was having a mighty hard time for some stupid reason lol but I finally got it out! 
> 
> But I think I might take a break from writing for a while but I hope you guys like it!


	22. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!

Charlie chuckled nervously. “What do you mean what? I just told you, haha…” She rubbed her arm and gave a half-smile. 

Charlie watched Vaggie’s eyes dart around the room. 

“Just… WHY HIM?! Out of everyone you could’ve chosen, you picked him?!” 

Vaggie clenched her hair so hard a headache was forming. She just couldn’t believe it. She at least thought he would be in their life for a month, but now he was with Charlie? No, this couldn’t be good… Charlie couldn’t be with him, she was too good for him. Someone like him didn’t deserve her. Something bad would happen between them and she could feel it. Vaggie couldn’t let them be together. 

Charlie’s eyebrows knitted. “I chose him because he’s a good guy! You just need to hang out with them more to understand.” 

Angel chuckled. “Yeah, Vags, just hang out with him.”

Vaggie stared daggers at Angel and spoke through clenched teeth. “Stay out of this.”

Angel’s eyes widened as he scooted farther away from the girl. 

“Anyway, Charlie, I just don’t want you with him. He seems… Weird, he just gives off a weird feeling and I don’t like it…”

“I’m happy that you're concerned for me, but this is my choice. If something happens something happens. It’s how life works.”

Vaggie let out a long sigh. “I don’t know…” 

“I have an idea!” Charlie exclaimed. 

Vaggie immediately started shaking her head and hands. “No, I know that tone. I am not talking to him.” 

Charlie started poking her arm. “Come on Vaggie, just give it a chance.” 

“No, it’s fine. I don’t want to be alone with him, but if we’re all in a group, I’ll be fine with it as long as I’m not directly beside him.”

“Sounds good enough for me!” Charlie yelled. “Maybe we can all go to a party!” 

Vaggie pulled her lips back into an uncertain look and looked to the side. “Sure…”

Charlie screamed in excitement. “Yay! Everything is going amazing!” She then wrapped Vaggie up in a hug. Vaggie’s once uncertain expression went into a warm smile as she hugged Charlie back. They then pulled away. 

“Please be careful around him,” Vaggie mumbled. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure everything will be alright,” Charlie said with an innocent smile. 

As all three were talking Vaggie kept thinking about Alex. Just his aura around him seems dark and unsettling. Just when you walk in a room and get an uneasy feeling that’s what it felt like when she was around Alex. She looked over to Angel. Surely he felt it right? Surely she wasn’t the only one that felt it…

After they both said goodbye to Charlie she started talking to Angel. 

“You get what I mean, right?” 

“Hm?” He responded as he got in the car. 

“Ugh about Alex.”

“Oh… Yeah, I think you're going crazy.”

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. “So you don’t feel uneasy around him? Not even nervous?” 

“Haha nope. All I can think about around him is how bi-.”

She put her hand to him. “NO NO NO, not like that! Please be serious, Angel.” 

Angel laughed. “No, when I’m around him I don’t feel nervous at all. He's just anotha guy.” 

Sure, he had a point; he was just another guy. But just the feeling she had it wasn’t ok. Maybe she was just overthinking everything. She would have to trust Charlie on this. Charlie was a smart gal from time to time, but there were moments where she wouldn’t think at all. But she would have to trust her best friend. Unfortunately, this creep made her happy… and that made Vaggie happy enough. So as much as the feeling bugged her, she would ignore it for the time being. 

“You’re right…” Vaggie mumbled. 

____________________

After they left Charlie shut the door and let out a long sigh. She did it and they didn’t know what happened. They don’t even have a clue about it! She let out a dry chuckle. Good. She wouldn’t know what would happen if they ever  _ did  _ find out, she wouldn’t know what would happen to her. But she rather not think about that right now. 

She looked on the bright side to things. She would no longer be tied down to a toxic relationship, she would be happy now, and that’s all she could ask for. Plus, she was now in a better, healthier relationship. 

He looked out her front window to see his house; she wondered what he was thinking about now. About them, her, or just everyday stuff she wouldn’t know, but she hoped it was about them. Her mind then started flooding with questions. 

How long will they be together? Will they be happy? Will it get serious? Will they kiss again soon? Will they go dancing again?

She didn’t know the answers to those questions, but was she excited to find out what the future had in store for them. But overall she was happy she was with him. She didn’t know why it took so long for her to realize that she liked him… A lot at that. But just him helping her out and seeing her in the worst state of mind  _ ever,  _ he was still sweet and willing to help. She then had another thought. She really didn’t know that much about him. Sure she knew common things that friends would know about each other but she didn’t know his go to food after a long day. What he does in his free time. What type of ice cream he eats when he gets sad. Random stuff like that.

She didn’t even know what he was like at his lowest point. That then reminded her of the night when he revealed his genuine feelings. He had an entirely other side to him, and it only showed when he had extreme emotions. Her smile then widened. She would help him control them, she wanted the best for him and she thought helping him out with his true emotions would help him a lot. 

She looked out her window once again. What was he doing right now?

_____________________

Alastor stood up fully and rubbed the back of his neck and let out a long sigh. He had to still clean up his basement. As he got his gloves and supplies, he went down slowly and started cleaning up his mess. Scolding himself to why he didn’t do it way sooner. 

As he was scrubbing the floor, his thoughts were occasionally going back to Charlie. She was way too sweet to be with him and then they remembered when they hugged. She really knew nothing about him. Not about his past. His true self.  _ Everything _ . He took another deep breath he Would have to tell her about his past, eventually. He would do it soon before they got too serious… If they were to get 

serious she would know what she was getting herself into. 

But for his true side. The side that she showed to her twice. He would keep that to himself for now. But eventually, he would tell her about his past to warn her of how messed up he was. 

Then a question arose. How could a heart like hers love a heart like his? Because she didn't know the truth about him once more. He let out a pained chuckle. This was all a lie. 

After awhile he finally finished cleaning up. Again thinking of Charlie the whole time. So loving, so kind, so pretty…

Then questioned himself once more. Did he still want to kill her? The sane side of him didn't want to. b He wanted to be right next to her playing with her hair, cuddling with her, loving her. But his murderous side wanted to see her still, see her eyes blank and expressionless, he wanted to see her pale skin be painted in red. He didn’t know why and he hated himself for thinking that but that’s just the way his mind was. He wasn't normal and he would just hope Charlie would understand. 

Even though he didn’t want to seem annoying he had to tell Charlie about his past. His mother, his real father, his mother's new lover, the abuse. 

_ Everything _ .

Alastor got up around 9 o’ clock. He got dressed and started drinking his morning coffee. The house was still, calm, and silent. But Alastor’s mind was racing, his heart was pounding against his ribcage. How was he going to start the conversation? How was it going to go? How would she react? Would she look at him in disgust and end things right then and right there?

He didn’t want to tell her in fear of just that. Losing her. She actually made him feel something. He was emotionless, neutral but with her… With her he was… Happy and he loved it. He could feel something with her and he felt human again. Yes she did bring out positive emotions, emotions he didn’t feel for a long time. But she also brought out negative emotions which wasn’t good. But he would learn how to fight it to be happy with her. He would do anything for her. 

So he straightened himself up and walked toward her house. While he was walking he was getting nervous. That was rare. His legs started to become heavy and he started getting butterflies and felt kinda nauseous. 

‘Good lord what is she doing to you?’ He asked himself.

As he got to her porch he brought an unsteady hand to the door and took a deep breath. And knocked three times. Oh god he actually did it. He quickly looked back at his house and back at her door. He should just leave, he doesn't need to do this. But his feet kept him there. 

No no no this was a mistake he could hide it from her. She doesn’t need to know anything. This was too personal and they only began dating just now. Why was he telling her so early? Oh yeah to warn her. No screw it he could just hide it from her and just add it to his lies. Yeah somehow that seemed like a brilliant plan. 

Now all he needed was to move his damn feet. 

“Oh hey Alex!” 

‘ _ Fuck.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's here! Sorry for the wait but since I have school and work it's going to take longer fo updates hope y'all understand!
> 
> But I hope y'all liked it! :))


	23. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!
> 
> Also, a little warning in this chapter abuse is mentioned. So read at your own risk :))

‘Damn it. You were too slow.’ He thought. 

He put on a small smile. “Hello dear.”

She stuck out her hip, and her smile grew. “What’s up?”   
  
He could lie right now and just ask how she’s feeling. Yeah, that’ll do.

“I need to tell you something.”

His eyes widened slightly while he screamed in his head. 

‘Why are you so dumb?!’

Charlie’s eyes widened, and she stepped aside. Her smile looked as welcoming as ever. “Come on in.”

Alastor walked in and sat down. God, why was he doing this? He usually wasn’t the one to share this stuff with someone he just met. The only person who knew was Rosie, and even though they knew each other almost their entire lives, it was hard to tell her something that was sensitive to him. 

So why was he telling Charlie so early? To warn her and let her see what was coming. That’s what he kept telling himself. Sure it was true but something still irked him, but he couldn’t place his finger on it. 

Before he knew it Charlie asked what he wanted to talk about so he took a deep breath trying to steady his racing heart. His brain was telling him to stop. 

_ ‘Don’t tell her! It’s too personal!’ _

_ ‘She doesn’t need to know, just leave!’ _

_ ‘She will leave you!’ _

_ ‘She can’t know!’ _

It was screaming at him all these negative thoughts were filling his head. But he took another deep breath and started ignoring his thoughts. 

He took a moment to answer her. She deserves to know. If they wanted this to work, he would need to tell her. “I need to tell you about my past.”

Charlie’s entire demeanor changed as she expected something else. She sat back and crossed her legs. “Oh, okay, are you sure?” She asked cautiously while she leaned forward.

_ “No!” _

“Positive.”

“Okay, you can go ahead when you’re ready.” She warmly smiled, which brought a more sincere smile to his lips. 

He started off with his dislike of being touched. “You’re aware I don’t like being touched right?”

She nodded. 

“The reason for that is because of my stepdad. He was an… Awful man.”

_ ‘Just like you.’ _

His lips pursed together at that thought. No, he was nothing like him, not one bit. He would never stoop down that low in life.  _ Never _ . 

Alastor looked back at Charlie and her eyes were wide. Her face only showed one expression. Sadness. 

“What did he do..?” She asked cautiously. 

“He would abuse me and my mother. Bless her sweet soul. She never deserved it… I tried everything I could to stop him but then his anger would be taken out on me. And whenever someone touches me without me knowing it brings back memories. It almost  _ hurts _ …”

“Alex that’s awful. What happened to your real dad?” She asked once more with cautious her right eyebrow-raising. 

She waited for an answer scared she offended him but then she heard a whisper. So quiet she almost didn’t hear it. But when she did it was said with a twinge of sadness. 

“Died.”

Charlie’s eyes widen. “Your mom?”

“She died of sickness. And by the time they could help her, it was too late.”

_ ‘Oh, you poor thing.’ _ She thought. 

First the abuse from his stepdad and him having to watch his mom suffer and all because his father died? It was awful. She was about to say I’m sorry to him but just seeing his face it was as if he was asking for her to not say anything. 

There was a moment of silence between the two. Alastor already regretting and thinking he should close off and wait another time to tell the rest. She knew the tough part and that was what he came here to do. He wanted to say that’s all but he couldn't. He stayed right there. Why?! Why can’t he move? He looked up at Charlie who was waiting patiently for anything else. What is she doing? She’s not even saying anything and it’s like he wanted to spill his life story to her. It was as if talking to her was a piece of cake. He didn’t feel judged, hated, or anything of the sort. He felt welcomed to tell her anything. Maybe that was a good thing? He wouldn’t know. 

Then came Charlie’s quiet voice. “Anything else?” 

Alastor looked up. “A few more things. He’s gone now thankfully. Hopefully in the deepest pits of hell. Far far from my mother. But that’s the reason why I don’t like being touched. Because of him.” 

While he explained this, he saw Charlie's sad face. 

“Alex…”

Alastor sighed. “Please don’t say anything. Yes, I know it’s sad, but please don’t pity me. It’s life, it happens.”

Charlie was a little taken back by this answer. She wanted to argue that it wasn't just “life” it doesn’t happen every day. But she decided not to go further. 

There was another moment of silence between them. He explained everything he can go home now. But then he remembered he had one important detail to tell her to help decide if she was going to stay with him or not. 

He started arguing with himself again. 

_ “You already told her too much, don't go any further. She's going to pity you for this and make you feel weak.” _

_ “She deserves to know! To fully understand you! You need to do this if you two will be together.”  _

_ “ _ Also one last thing, dear.” He started softly. He started fighting with himself again.    
  
“Yeah?” Her voice was soft. Addicting even just him hearing that one word. 

_ ‘Please don’t leave me Charlotte.’ _

“From all of this, I, unfortunately, have PTSD. Now before you say anything, it’s okay. Don’t feel bad or anything.”

She frowned. “Alex. “Don’t feel bad or anything” are you serious? And it’s not “okay” this is serious. It seems like you don’t even want to tell me this. Because it seems like you don’t want me to feel bad. And because it almost sounds like you’re forcing this out. 

His eyes widened. Was he obvious? He made sure to stay as neutral as possible. How is she realizing? Is he sweating, stuttering, giving nervous glances? How was she figuring this out?

“I have no clue what you mean.” He wanted to avoid it, but seeing the stubbornness in her eyes he knew it wouldn’t be possible. 

“Al, please tell me. I don’t want you to bottle this up. I don’t want you to be hurting yourself.”

_ ‘Oh god, your voice. Why did you have to sound like that?’ _   
  
He let out a long sigh. “I don’t like telling people personal stuff. Makes me feel weak. I  _ didn’t _ want to tell you but alas I had to warn you for what you were getting yourself into even though it made me feel as vulnerable as ever. I don’t like people feeling bad for me because once again it makes me feel weak. Life is a battle between the strong and weak. And by letting people know your weaknesses and what hurts you… You’re bound to fall at some point.”

Charlie gave a sad look. “Well, you can show it in front of me. I’m not going to do anything, you know me. I want to be here for you Al, I want you to feel as if you can come to me for help or comfort. I’ll be here for you.  _ I promise. _ ”

It was a tempting offer. To go to her for comfort when he was upset or having flashbacks, but no, he couldn’t. It wasn’t like him to do that, so he politely rejected her offer to which she nodded and said she understood his choice but reassured him once more that she’ll be here for him. 

After talking some more about the subject, Alastor finally relaxed. She wasn’t saying “I’m sorry” or “awe” she was nodding and listening quietly to him, and he couldn’t ask for a better response to that. Maybe she would be okay with this. Maybe she wouldn’t find him weird and stay with him. She would actually accept him as a person.

So after they were fully done. He asked her a question. 

“So now you probably think I’m a freak. But that’s the truth about me. I’ll understand if you don’t want to be with me, anymore.”

“Al...”

“I’m a mess, I know. But I just want to let you know that I respect your decision if you want to leave me. I wouldn’t want to be with me either.”

“Al, I don’t want to leave you.” She said with a soft smile. 

His head shot up in surprise, and for once he smiled genuinely. “Y-You don’t?”

She chuckled at his stutter. “No, of course not. I’m just as messed up as you are. I’ve been in an abusive relationship, so I completely understand what you’re going through. So if you ever want to talk more about this you can talk to me because in a way I understand how you feel, but it’s always up to you.”

He softly smiled and considered her offer. But then his thoughts came back. 

‘ _ Don’t tell her too much.’ _

_ ‘She only has to know the important stuff, nothing else.’ _

_ ‘Be careful.’ _

“Thank you for listening.”

Her wide eyes softened to his smooth voice. “O-Of course. Thank you for telling me.”

He chuckled, then took a deep breath. Please don’t regret this. “You remind me of her…”

She watched how his smile softened as he looked down, letting his head hang. 

“Who?”

“My mama. So kind, welcoming, warm. I miss her so much. And you just remind me of her. She would’ve liked you.”

Charlie’s smile widened. “Aw Alex. I didn’t know that.”

He let out a dry chuckle. The two then talked more about their families but Alastor being careful not to spill too much. And as much as it made him nervous, he hugged Charlie while he was standing in the doorway.

Charlie shyly hugged him back, careful to not make him uncomfortable. “Thank you for telling me, Alex.”

“Of course, darling. Thank you for understanding.”

After he was done hugging her he pulled away and waved and walked back to his house with a smile. 

Charlie was still in shock from that hug, it honestly surprised her but she wasn’t complaining she loved hugging him. As she went back inside, she couldn’t stop smiling. She was happy he told her everything; it made her feel like he trusted her, and after him telling her everything, it made sense as to why he was private and didn’t like to be touched. So now that she knew that, she would be more cautious around him so he would feel comfortable around her. 

Alastor walked back inside his house and grabbed his chest to his surprise his heart was calm. He expected it to be racing. Almost coming out of his chest. That was a rush for it being rare he was nervous about telling her everything. At that moment, it made him realize how nervous he was for her answer.

For once, he feared someone else's opinion. But he brushed that aside, and he was happy to tell her. It was nice to get off his chest. After a while, he started cooking his mother's recipe for jambalaya. Silently singing her favorite song, one he would get every night no matter what. His smile disappeared for a moment as he kept cooking. 

He missed every part of her. Her soft voice always being able to calm him down and comforting him. Her warmness and comfort she brought with every hug. How kind she was and how loving. How at times she was strict but would still goof around with him. He remembered faintly of his papa and his mom together how they would dance and sing and always play with him. Every night when he was about to go to bed they would both kiss him goodnight. He missed them so much. But then everything changed when his father died and his mom brought someone new home.

Alastor didn't like it one bit he always had an uneasy feeling. Yes at first he was kind and would do anything but then he started hitting them. Getting more violent. He remembered him coming home and asking if dinner was done. Then his mom saying no because she was busy with him. He then smacked her. How mad that made Alastor he tried to stop him but couldn't because he was too small.

Why did he have to hurt her? She never deserved it. Why did she leave so soon? He would give anything to hear her voice again, feel her comforting embrace again. Oh god, how much he missed her…

The house then remained still. The only sound being the sizzling of meat being cooked. Alastor thinking about his mother and all the memories he had of her.

Then in a blind rush he looked out the window and realized it was raining and snatched his coat and keys and went to the store and before he knew it he was at the cemetery looking for her resting spot. Finally, there it was. 

He turned off his car and walked over to her, the chills from the rain immediately clinging onto his warm body. He then sat down next to her tomb and started plucking the grass, the rain sprinkling onto him.

“Hi, mama. Sorry I haven’t visited in a while.” He paused and looked around, pulling out some grass. He then felt guilty for what an awful son he was for not visiting her. 

He then felt a tear slide down his cheek, he quickly wiped it away. Trying his best to sound content, he finally spoke. 

“I found someone mama. You would like her a lot. Her name is Charlotte, but she likes to be called Charlie. She’s sweet, understanding, and she really likes me…” His throat started tightening while his nose was becoming runny while more tears raced down his cheek. 

His voice then started breaking while he ran his hands through his hair, talking louder. “I wish you could be here! I want you to meet her! I want to hug you again! I want to hear you again! But I can't, you're gone and I don’t know when I’ll see you again.” He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes and sniffled. Looking at the engraving on the stone he brought his knees to his chest crying more. Letting the rain soak his coat, making him cold. 

“You left too soon.” He cried silently. He then sat there for a moment remembering her soft smile. Memories of them together cooking, dancing, singing. Remembering her amber eyes, long black curly hair, her dark skin.

_ ‘Why did you have to leave?’  _

He then looked at himself. Sure he got a few things from her the caramel tint to his skin, The slight curls when he was younger. That was the only reminder that he got of her. Besides that, there was nothing else.

He then started having memories of when he, his mom, and real dad were all together laughing, having fun. No worry in the world. Just a normal happy family. He then zoned out thinking about them more. Memory after memory popping into his head. Occasional tears sliding down his cheeks with a soft smile. 

After a while, he realized it was getting dark and how wet his hair and coat were. He then took off his glasses to clean them from all the raindrops. How long was he there? He then gasped. 

“Oh! I-I almost forgot. I brought your fa-favorite flow-ers…” He sniffled as he pulled out the purple flowers and placed it as nicely as he could. “Wisterias…”

He chuckled as more tears slid down on his red face. “Remember-all-all the time we would go out a-and get these and papa would meet us at the door? We would have to leave early be-because of my allergies.” 

He let out a chuckle. “Remember ma..mama?”

After another moment of silence, he decided it was time for him to go. By this time he kinda calmed down. 

“I promise to see you more mama. I l-love you…”

He chuckled as if he could hear her asking about Charlie. “And don’t worry one day I’ll bring Charlie here. I promise. I miss you. I love you, have sweet dreams, and goodnight mama…” 

He then stood there for a while then went back to his car. And sat there for a minute. Tears still went down his face. He then looked at himself in the rearview mirror. His eyes and cheeks were red and his smile almost gone. 

He then turned on the car. Not tomorrow, not the next day, but eventually he would bring Charlie to meet his mama. Maybe she would ask questions about her now, wouldn’t that be splendid? Talking to someone about a person he cared about deeply. As he was about to leave the graveyard, he looked at the grave one more time. Then left with a small smile. You’ll see her again, don’t worry.

_ It’ll be okay _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! But here it is. Alastor telling Charlie about his past. I know it doesn't seem like him but I hope you still liked it! And Charlie being the precious bean she is accepted him and told him it was okay. Now ain't that sweet?
> 
> Also, we got a little angst at the end with Alastor and his mom. How lovely. 
> 
> But I hope y'all liked it! But it will be another long wait because I have school and a job. So thank you guys for being patient I appreciate it :))


	24. Opposites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!

It's been a few weeks since we’ve been together. We’ve been spending more time together becoming closer. She makes me happy. I hope I make her happy.    
  


_ You want to see her in red _

She makes me feel comfortable. I almost feel safe around her and it's a pleasant feeling. Usually, I’m always on guard, but around her, I’m relaxed without a care in the world. 

_ You want to see her still, lifeless _

I’m planning on bringing her to meet mama soon. I hope she doesn’t find it stupid. But I have a feeling she won't. She's the sweetest person I know. 

_ You don’t deserve her _

But lately, I’ve been getting... Thoughts about killing her... Doubts about being with her. I don’t know why I’m having these thoughts; I don’t want to lose her; I want to be with her all my life. I really think she is the one. 

_ How could she ever like you? She’s faking it.  _

I know she likes me; she has reassured me multiple times. But for the murder thoughts I try my best to ignore them but they’re often the loudest especially when we’re alone they almost become too much to handle but I manage. 

Then there’s always this one thought. It's not too loud, not too quiet either, but it’s always there when I say goodbye to her. 

_ How could a heart like hers ever love a heart like yours? _

This is a thought I listen to. The only one I listen to, the reason being that it’s true. If she ever found out which I hope she never does, she would leave me. We're opposites. She's angelic. I'm a demon. She’s kind, I’m rude. So as long as I want to stay with her, I have to hide a side of myself that she must never see. 

_ Or something  _ **_will_ ** _ happen _

__________________________

Angel started laughing at Alex’s reaction to one of his many dirty jokes. Vaggie then smacked him on top of the head, but it didn’t stop him from laughing. 

His smile twitched ever so slightly while his body tensed up.

Charlie snickered at his face, but then rubbed his hand to calm him down a bit. He relaxed a bit and his smile softened while he rubbed her hand. 

During this time they were getting closer and trusted each other more. Because of that, Alastor was feeling more comfortable with her hugging him or holding his hand. He was happy that she was helping him out and understood what he was going through. 

After a while, Angel apologized to Alex, and he forgave him. Being with Charlie meant hanging out with her friends. They were… Interesting. Angel was amusing, but mostly annoying. Vaggie rarely paid much attention to him, but when she did, they would argue and could she yell at him. But he would have to deal with it for Charlie. 

They were all having breakfast with each other and sadly had to part. Alastor was happy leaving Angel and Vaggie, but with Charlie, he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, but alas she had work. 

Vaggie and Angel already left for the car to leave, but Charlie stayed behind. 

“Hey, thanks for coming to breakfast. I know you really don’t enjoy hanging out with my friends, but I appreciate it.” She gave an innocent smile. A smile that would almost always calm him down, no matter what was happening. It was like she was a witch always making him calm it was... Strange…

He looked to the side with a crooked smile. “Whaaaat? I don’t mind them…” He said with a sarcastic voice. “You’re overthinking darling.” He looked back at her with a small but genuine smile.

Charlie put her finger under his chin. “Whatever you say,  _ darling _ .” She then kissed his face. As she pulled away, she noticed his wide eyes, red face, and a tiny smile. 

He didn’t know why, but just the way she said darling and her kissing his cheek was all a rush. Right as she pecked him he felt his face heat immediately. He felt the blush go from his cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears. 

_ Oh, Charlie, you sweet thing, you have no clue what you do to me _

“Aw, are you blushing Alexander?” She said with a cheeky smile.

He took a deep breath to relax his heart and to gain composure. He blinked a few times and tried to speak, but nothing came out. But he cleared his throat and got something out.

“I.. Um.. Possibly.” He said as blankly as possible.

Charlie giggled once more. “You’re adorable.”

Still recovering, Alastor tried to compliment her. “You as well my dear.”

Charlie then gently wrapped her arms around him. “Goodbye Alex hopefully I’ll see you later.”

Alastor hugged her back gently. “I am as well. Goodbye, sweetheart.”

After Charlie left in the car to go to work with her friends, leaving Alastor alone. He walked home rubbing his face, still feeling the heat. As he entered, he looked in the mirror sure he looked fine on the outside but he was a mess on the inside just from her not only calling him darling BUT kissing him the cheek. 

Boy, just by her doing that, imagine how much of a mess he would be if they were to actually kiss… He would be a puddle, basically! Yes, they have only been dating for 5 weeks but still, she would never not make him flustered or blush she was always full of surprises. That’s what he liked about her so much, all the ideas she had. She would always talk to him about them and they were good and amusing and probably a waste of time, but hey it wasn't his place to say anything.

She always saw the good in people, no matter what. While he obviously wouldn’t trust someone and would always see the bad. He still gets confused about why she would like him just because of how different they were. He would always say this one phrase: “How could a heart like hers ever love a heart like his?” 

But he would choose to ignore that. But for now, he was going to focus on bringing them closer together. What about a date? Yes, perfect! Club? No… Movie theater? Nah. A restaurant! Perfect place to get to know her better. Sure, he could just cook at his place, but why not treat her to something nice? Yes, yes, yes, it’s perfect! He would get flowers! Balloons! Maybe even sing to her as another gift? Yes, it’s a perfect plan! She would love him!

What flowers to get her? Sunflowers always reminded him of her. What balloons? Heart-shaped ones, maybe. Now, what about the song? That would be tough...

He then had an idea why not have it be a song with how different they are? Maybe... Show how caring and a kind soul she is and to show he’ll always be there for her? Yes, so many ideas! This will be perfect! 

He excitedly got a pencil and a sheet of paper with the biggest smile he ever had and practically crashed into his desk and started writing down lyrics. He would make this the best date just for her. Just for his Charlie. 

_ “Breathe deep, breathe clear _

_ Know that I'm here, know that I'm here _

_ Waiting _

_ Stay strong, stay gold _

_ You don't have to fear; you don't have to fear _

_ Waiting...” _

________________________

They finally got to the office, ready to start their day. Vaggie and Angel were minding their own business while Charlie was still thinking about Alex. Seeing him blush like that was so cute! He was so adorable! 

She then started wondering how long they would be together? Hopefully, for a while. Maybe they’ll have a life together until  _ death _ do them part? That would be nice… But she was trying not to get ahead of herself because there was still the possibility that they would break up soon. Hopefully, that would be false. 

After a while her patients started coming in the entire day she kept thinking about Al, his cute smile, his curls, his tan skin, everything...That's when she realized.

She was in really deep and she liked him a lot… Hopefully, it wouldn't end like her other relationships with her being too caring and sweet and being broken down by him. But she would ignore that for now. They were together and there were still a lot of things she could look forward to. They haven’t even had their first kiss! First date! And so much more so there was still stuff to look forward to. 

Then, before she knew it, she was done for the day. 

There came a knock, then the creak of her door opening. “Charlie?” Vaggie called out.

Charlie blinked a few times and realized it was already dark. “Oh haha, I must’ve zoned out my bad…”

Vaggie let out a dry chuckle. “Yeah, for a while now its been an hour since your last patient left.”

That long? Wow, she must have been REALLY zoned out, she didn’t even realize. “Oh my bad” She chuckled and stood up. 

Vaggie gave a concerned look. “Are you okay hun?”

Charlie tilted her head. “W-What do you mean?” She let out a dry chuckle while tilting her head.

Vaggie looked around as if trying to come up with something. “Well you normally zone out but never for that long so I’m just worried that’s all.”

Charlie chuckled again trying to not be awkward. “Oh it’s nothing! I’m just thinking about Alex and my relationship with him.” She showed a smile to show everything was okay.

Vaggie looked to the side then shut her office door and started messing with her long hair. As much as she didn’t want them together because it seemed off she wanted to support her best friend. 

“How is it going with you guys?”

Charlie's smile softened. Vaggie put all of that silly nonsense behind her and it made Charlie happy. “Oh it’s going great! He treats me so well I like it a lot.”

Vaggie gave a small smile as her eyes softened and she spoke with a calm voice. “Well that’s good I’m glad you like it. Glad he’s treating you well.” 

Charlie rubbed Vaggie’s shoulders. “Thank you Vaggie..” 

“Anytime hun.” 

The two then stayed in silence for a while. Vaggie as always when talking about Alex was having a bad feeling but she pushed it down to try and understand their relationship a bit more. She wanted her to be happy and that’s all that matters to her in that moment. So she took a deep breath and spoke. 

“So tell me have you guys gone on a date yet?” She said with a smirk. 

Charlie started bouncing up and down and giggled. “Not yet! But I have a feeling it’ll be real soon!”

Then at that moment her phone rang. 

“ _ Sorry this is late notice darling but would you like to go out to a restaurant with me tonight? As a sort of date?” _

Charlie then squealed causing Vaggie to flinch in response. As she was about to ask Charlie what happened Charlie happily yelled it. 

“He just asked me on a date!!” Charlie squealed again and texted back her answer which was “I would love to” then held the phone close to her chest and started bouncing up and down again.

Vaggie trying to sound as excited as her widened her arms for a hug. “Yay! Guess your feeling was right!” She exclaimed with a poor smile.

Charlie happily hugged her back. “Well I have to go sorry that we couldn’t talk for longer but after the date I’m going to tell you EVERYTHING! I love you so much and I hope you have a good night! Bye Vaggie!” 

With that Charlie happily walked to her car to head home to get dressed leaving Vaggie in her office. 

Leaving her Vaggie’s smile slowly went away. “Yay..”

________________

Charlie practically ran into her house and went to her closet searching through her closet and dressers. What to wear? Why was this so hard? She was searching and searching until she found a good outfit. 

She found a black long sleeve and paired it with a tan skirt then put on knee high black boots to finish the outfit. She observed herself in the mirror and giggled. She looked good! Hopefully Alex would think the same. 

After her outfit she put on make-up but not too much just mascara and blush. She then curled her hair to give off that last nice touch. As she finished she made sure everything was all good. Then she heard three knocks on her door. As soon as she heard it she got nervous. Her arms felt heavy, she felt like she was going to puke, and her legs felt like they were going to let her fall at any moment. Right before opening the door she dusted off anything on her clothes, took a deep breath and opened up the door with a smile. 

There showed Alex who was wearing dress pants with a white button up complimented with a black bowtie and a tan jacket, then went down to his hips. The outfit fit well with his body. It showed that he had broad shoulders and a small waist, very attractive. He looked very cute. She then looked at his face he had a goofy smile on, a few curls hanging down from the rest which were hiding because of a cute hat. He looked adorable! She could just squeeze his cheeks. 

Charlie grabbed a bag, and her smile widened. “You look amazing, Al!” 

Alastor was at a loss for words for a moment. He was admiring her, and she looked beautiful. The outfit fit her curves very well, and she looked amazing with her long blonde hair going down to her waist. It was beautiful. He then observed her bright blue eyes, so full of positivity and life. He admired her for it. But he was extremely excited because a beautiful woman was right in front of him. 

“Thank you, darling.” He said in a low tone. He then let out his arm. “You look stunning, my dear! Why do I think I should've dressed better to look as good as you!” 

Charlie blushed and chuckled. “You look amazing Alex don’t say that.”

He chuckled, and his smile widened. “Ah, whatever you say, sweetheart. But let's go, shall we? I have quite the evening planned for the two of us.”

“Lead the way.” 

After a while of walking, they finally arrived at a fancy restaurant. Alastor led them to a table reserved just for them. As they got there, he pulled out her chair so she could sit. After he made sure she was comfortable, he sat down and started looking at the menu. As he was doing that his mind was a flurry of thoughts. 

_ “Will she like the song?” _

_ “Does she think this place is nice?” _

_ “Does SHE think I look good?” _

_ “Is she enjoying herself?” _

Then he heard her voice. That oh so calming voice that she had. So soft and calming to hear. 

“Thank you for bringing me here. I was thinking you lost interest!” She chuckled. 

She then looked over at Alex, who had a worried look. “Oh! I didn’t mean it like that Al! It was just a joke, I promise!” She started playing with her hair. After a while of no response, she looked down, her hair covering her face. “I’m sorry..” 

Alex snapped out of his thoughts and immediately started shaking his hands. “Darling, don’t be sorry! I was shocked as all.” He had a poor smile on his face while trying to fix the conversation. 

Charlie looked up, but her hair was still covering most of her face. “You sure?” She asked quietly. 

“Positive my dear. I was just taken back and I should be the one saying sorry.”

There was silence again. 

_ ‘Great going, you idiot! The whole point was to make her feel splendid during this date and now she’s sad. You suck at this.’ _

Alastor then started stuttering. It was rare for him to do this and only happened when he was nervous or didn’t know what to do. “Okay h-here, how was your day, darling?”

Charlie chuckled. “Aw that was cute?”

He looked around nervously. “What was?” 

“Your stutter. It’s adorable.”

He gave a nervous chuckle. “Glad you think so my dear.” 

After that they started talking more, learning more about each other. Sharing laughs and smiles telling jokes. It was so much fun just being in each other's presence. And for the first time in a while Alastor wasn’t having any “thoughts” or thinking about what might happen if something bad were to happen it was just her and him. Together. No one else. 

_ What could possibly go wrong? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope y'all liked this chapter! Sorry, it took so long for I didn't have the motivation and I was sick but now I'm all better and have started writing ch. 25! 
> 
> Again sorry for the long wait I hope you guys understand :))
> 
> But hoped you guys liked Alastor being a little sweetie and Charlie being the cute thing she always is.


End file.
